Revenge's Fire
by sinunaina
Summary: This story is a sequel to 'The Tesseract'. Six months have passed and Loki and Sigyn are preparing to marry. At their ceremony Loki is poisoned and it is soon discovered that Skadi was the cause. She sought revenge for Loki's part in her father's death many years ago. She meant for Sigyn to be suffer, but Loki's death will do. Can a cure be found before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

The morning sun traced a lazy path across the carpet, slowly falling on furniture, summoning rainbows in crystal and soft colours in the silk hangings it shimmered through. It made it's way across the room as if set on a certain destination, and found it on the bed where a figure slept contentedly.

Sigyn let out a groan when the light hit her eyes and pulled a pillow over her face to hide it from the harsh glare. She would have preferred to stay that way for while longer, she had a late night and was not ready for the day to begin. She had almost succeeded in drifting back to sleep when she felt fingertips sliding seductively up her leg and hip causing her skin to tingle where they touched. Sigyn let out a gasp as the nights events came slamming back to her. She shifted herself until she was facing the owner of those hands and saw him looking down at her with a mischievous smile which lit his bright green eyes. She still couldn't believe how exact in colour they were to hers, and by the shade they were now she knew what he was thinking. He had his elbow resting on his own pillow so he could look down at her, his dark hair falling over his shoulders. he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Good Morning," he whispered.

Sigyn tried to bury her face in her pillow. "It's too early," she grumbled.

Loki chuckled as he pushed the pillow from her face, Sigyn flinched at the unmerciful light. "You were not much in the mood for sleeping last night," he reminded her.

Sigyn shot him a mocking dark look, "I don't recall you complaining at the time,"

Loki quirked a half smile, "No," he admitted "I certainly wasn't."

Sigyn could feel her face burn crimson and tried once more to hide behind the pillow.

"Don't do that," Loki pulled the pillow back off her face, "You look so cute with red cheeks."

Sigyn knew her face was even redder and she tried once more to cover it. But Loki held onto the pillow laughing at her futile attempts to retrieve it. Finally Sigyn gave up and grabbed the blanket and yanked it over her head. "Wake me when it's a more decent time of day." she grumbled.

Sigyn felt his hand slide around her waist and pull her up against him. She shifted her position until she fitted next to him like they were two pieces of a jigsaw. One hand laced with the fingers around her waist while the other was tucked under the pillow her head lay on. Loki used his free hand to slowly entice the blanket down, and when he succeeded began to gently brush her locks of dark hair from her face.

"We have to get up," he whispered gently kissing her earlobe. "the ceremony is today and we have to prepare."

Sigyn's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Sif will be here soon to take you to the baths while I am with Thor."

Sigyn turned to around to face Loki. "You don't mean that archaic ceremony of shedding my 'maiden' life for a married one, do you?"

"It is traditional."

"I'm not a virgin. It would be pointless."

Loki quirked a knowing smile "No, I can certainly attest to that,"

Sigyn yanked the blanket back over her head. "See," she said her voice muffled by the covers, "pointless. Now let me get some sleep."

Loki gently tugged the blanket back down to see that by Sigyn's eyes and set of her jaw that she was going to be stubborn about this. "Look," he soothed. "You don't need to go through the whole process. Just think of it as a chance to reconnect with your friends as you prepare for the ceremony."

Sigyn's eyes narrowed "And you," she asked "are you going to go retrieve a sword from the grave of a fallen ancestor? That is tradition, too."

"No, I will not. Thor is having a sword made for me. He thinks it should be for our lineage, unique and our own."

"What a relief," she mumbled sarcastically.

There was a knock on the door. Sigyn let out a sigh, she knew there was no further possibility of sleep now. With some reluctance she climbed out of the warm comfy bed and the safety she felt in Loki's arms and reached for the robe draped on a chair by her bed. It was made of pale green silk, decorated with gold and sapphire blue flowers. She tied the belt around her as she left her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She crossed her rooms and opened the door just as a second knock echoed from the door. There standing before her with her arm raised in mid rapping stood Sif, a look of momentary surprise flashing across her face.

"Your up," she announced dropping her arm.

"Not by choice," Sigyn grumbled stepping back and letting Sif in.

Sif hurried in and waited for Sigyn to close the door and turn to her. "Your not even dressed yet," she announced looking Sigyn up and down.

"Because until very recently I was happily sleeping."

"I woke you?"

"The sun did, actually. But I was trying to get back to sleep."

"But we have things to be done to prepare for the ceremony today."

"So Loki was trying to convince me of."

"He did, when?"

Sigyn tipped her head toward the bedroom door. "Just now."

Sif rolled her eyes "You couldn't have waited until tonight?"

"We're making up for lost time," Sigyn let a blissful smile slide across her face.

"You've been doing that for six months," Sif reminded her. "you think you would have caught up by now."

Sigyn bit her lip. "Not quite."

Sif threw her hands up between them. "No, stop. I have heard more then I need to. You get dressed and we can get started.

"Can I say good-bye to Loki at least?"

"As long as you are quick."

Sigyn hurried across the room and slid through the bedroom doors, closing them behind her. Loki had risen and was partially dressed. He wore his black pants which were decorated with diamond shaped studs on each thigh and was in the process of buckling on his knee high boots. He was sitting on the bed with his back partially towards her and she could see the the scratches she left on his shoulders and back from the night before. Normally Sigyn would have admired them, but she knew that Loki had had enough scars and she didn't think he wanted more. She stepped towards him and placed her hand on his back and began to summon the spell.

Loki straightened suddenly. "Don't," he said softly.

"But I thought.."

He turned and gave her a sad smile. "What was done to me by Nebula is what I would want to forget. What you have done to me I want to always remember. If they scar, let them, I am sure they won't be the only ones." Loki rose and came around the bed so he stood before Sigyn. She bit her lip as she once more took in his toned build. He was by no means the same bulk as Thor, but he had muscles and stamina of his own that made Sigyn quite satisfied.

Loki cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head up so her eyes met his. "Hey, I'm up here," he teased. Sigyn laughed and he bent down to kiss her. His lips felt soft against hers and she found herself craving them as much now as the first time he kissed her on floor of the throne room. But he pulled away far too soon. Sigyn knew he had to be brief because if it had lasted a moment longer they would not be leaving the room for some time and they both had somewhere else to be.

Sigyn threw her arms around his waist and leaned against his bare chest. "I don't want you to go."

Loki wrapped his own arms around Sigyn, "I know, Sig, I don't either. But we can't spend the rest of our lives in bed."

Sigyn smiled against his chest, "It doesn't have to always be in the bedroom,"

Sigyn felt a chuckle rumbling against her cheek. "You are going to be the death of me." he said giving her a squeeze.

"But you will die happy."

Loki laughed again and reluctantly pulled away from the embrace. "You better go before Sif starts to break down this door as well."

Sigyn sighed a little disappointed. She snapped her fingers and there was a flash of gold and green light. She stood in cream coloured dress which hugged her figure and flared from her hips to fall down and brush the floor. It was plain except for the rope of small emeralds around her hips, falling in one loose strand to mid thigh. Her dark hair hung in loose curls about her shoulders and around her forehead was gold circlet.

Loki looked her over a smile of approval on his face. When he saw the gold circlet on her forehead he arched a brow. "You really think a kransen will be necessary?"

Sigyn gave him a wink. "You said you wanted to be a traditionalist."

"What I said," Loki corrected "Was it was a tradition. As you pointed out, it would be pointless to wear such apparel."

Sigyn flicked a finger to her forehead and the circlet disappeared. "Better?"

"It's more you." he amended. He bent down and retrieved his green tunic from the floor where it was tossed the night before and pulled it on. Sigyn could not help but feel a little disappointed, but she knew he couldn't go wandering around the palace topless as much as she would like him to. Turning reluctantly away she opened the bedroom doors and they entered the room where Sif waited a look of impatience in her dark eyes.

"I said, 'quick', did I not?" Sif demanded.

Sigyn and Loki glanced at each other. "For us that was quick."

Sif closed her eyes and pushed her hand up between them. "OK, you can stop now." When she opened them she saw Sigyn trying to smother a grin. She shot Loki a dark look "You are a bad influence on her." she accused.

Sigyn looked back at Loki and was about to comment when Sif grabbed Sigyn's arm and hauled her out of her rooms and down the hall to the bathing area. All Sigyn had a chance to do was wave good bye before disappearing through the door. Only when she felt they were a safe distance away did Sif release her.

"Was that entirely necessary?" Sigyn asked straightening her sleeve.

"Yes, it was." Sif answered abruptly. "You two are like a couple of sex crazed rabbits. This is the first time I have seen the two of you apart since we took down Nebula." Sif paused and turned so she faced Sigyn. "Don't get me wrong. I am happy for you. I admit I had my reservations about Loki, but he has proven himself loyal to Asgard and, since Thor wants to share kingship with him, I guess I should learn to trust him again. But it will just take some time."

Sigyn reached out for her friends hand and gave it a squeeze. "I understand. He broke your trust once and he needs to earn it again."

"Yes, he does." Sif returned the squeeze. "But you have to go the bathes so we can get you all decked up for the wedding ceremony."

"You know magic would be faster,"

"But not nearly as much fun. Now come along, the day is quickly slipping past and there is still much to do!"


	2. Chapter 2

The bathing rooms that Sif brought Sigyn too was one of the large public ones that often had someone in them at any given time of day. Fortunately they were not the only ones in Asgard and she had insured that no one would disturb them this day.

The room was large enough to hold many more then the half dozen women who would attend. The first thing Sigyn saw were the large columns along the walls that wound their way up the curved walls, looking very much like living marble and was enhanced by the gold etched knot work along their surface. They met in the centre of the roof where a window allowed the midmorning sun to pour in and cast rainbows on the walls as it passed through the mist from the numerous fountains pouring water into the central pool. It was at the pool Sigyn saw her friends all huddled in the water chatting and giggling. They were not her close friends, like Sif was, she found them a little too simple minded for that. But when she wanted to unwind, have a little fun and forget about anything too complicated, they were the ones she would come to spend time with.

As soon as they entered a honey blond woman's head turned toward them and let out a squeal. "She's finally here!" she exclaimed bouncing out of the pool and running over to greet the pair.

"Hello, Iona." Sigyn greeted warmly accepting her hug.

"I still can't believe you are finally getting married." she gushed.

"Let alone to Prince Loki," said a voice from the pool.

Sif glanced over at the redhead who held neutral expression. "What's that supposed to mean, Runa?"

Runa shrugged. "We all expected to hear of a wedding announcements for her and Theoric just six months ago when they were as thick as thieves. Why is she suddenly deciding she does not want him?"

"Maybe his being dead could have a lot to do with it." Sigyn pointed out shedding her clothes and slipping into the foamy water, joined shortly after by Sif and Iona.

"At Prince Loki's hand. You are about to marry the man who killed him."

"What I am about to do," Sigyn corrected "Is marry the man who saved my life from him."

Runa leaned back against the wall of the pool, a smile slowly spreading across her face. "So you say."

Sigyn's hands clenched beneath the water, but she held her composure. Runa tended to push her buttons from time to time, but she didn't push too far. Just enough to make sure she thought her actions through. But this time she seemed a little more hostile then usual and she didn't know why.

"Ease off, Runa." Sif warned. "You are just jealous that you couldn't keep Loki in your bed for more then one night."

Runa gave a throaty laugh. "Oh it was for more then one night, I can assure you."

Sigyn felt her face pale. She didn't know why she was surprised. Both of them had a past with others before finding each other. The fact that Loki had been with one of her friends, she found a little upsetting.

"Oh come now, Sigyn," Runa chided when she saw her face. "You must know that Loki has quite the reputation in the palace. How many here has shared his bed?" She turned to the other women. None of them spoke up in protest. "Tell me," she said leaning forward as if to share a secret. "Has he done that thing with his magic when he touches you? It is absolutely heaven. There is just something about a magic user, they are just so good with their hands."

"Back off Runa," Sif warned again. "Sigyn doesn't need to hear palace gossip about her future husband."

"The whole purpose of this get together is to advise her on her coming life with her future husband." Runa reminded Sif. "And that is what we are doing."

"What you are doing, is making her miserable."

Sigyn had to admit, Sif was very perceptive. She didn't want to be here in the first place, and with every passing moment, she wanted to leave even more. "Actually," she said rising to her feet, "I'm not feeling well." She climbed from the pool and waved her hand over herself. With a flash of green light and she was once more clothed. She then hurried out of the room before Sif could dress and follow her.

Sigyn was halfway back to her rooms when Sif managed to catch up with her. Her breathing was slightly strained from her exertion to dress and catch up with her friend, after all she had not magic to help her.

"Pay Runa no mind," Sif offered "She is being a viper because she is jealous you did what none of them could."

"I don't know why I should be so surprised. He wasn't always thought of as a betrayer of Asgard."

"And his success with the ladies was almost as good as Fandral's." Sif pointed out. "He caused his own share of mischief and quite a bit of trouble. He found some of that in the arms of a pretty girl."

"You're not helping,"

"My point," Sif said taking her arm and pulling her up short, "is that he is no longer like that. He has changed in a lot of ways. Not all of them for the better. But his commitment to you is like nothing I have ever seen in him before. Treasure it, and don't let any snakes like Runa change your mind on that."

Sigyn gave her friend as assuring nod and continued her trip back to her rooms. "Remember, to expect us later today." she called to her disappearing back. Sigyn did her best not to flinch, she did not want to see Runa again any time soon and she felt the safest place to be was her rooms.

Sigyn quickly entered and closed the door behind her. She let out a sigh and began to clench and unclench her hands to try and calm herself down. She wanted to maintain control of her emotions, but she found them flaring with an intensity she never felt before. She almost could believe she was jealous, an emotion she found a waste of time and had never exercised before. Sigyn looked to the closed bedroom doors, she lifted her hand and flipped open her fingers, summoning a target decorated with the outline of a figure that bore a striking resemblance to Runa. Curling her fingers, she summoned her blades and began to throw them with great force at the target. Over the months she trained with Loki on both her magic and her throwing blades. Both had advanced quickly. Loki said it was due to talent, Sigyn argued she had a good teacher. Teaching Sigyn allowed Loki to exercise his magic and stretch it out to the level it once was. She hoped he would be at his full potential again soon, she was concerned he was vulnerable and had pushed herself with her lessons so she could be of more use.

Another blade left her hand and flew dead centre in the target, nearly on top of the other three she had just sent. She was about to summon another one when there was a gentle tap on the door. Summoning her will to calm down, she headed to the door and opened it. Loki stood on the other side, the concern on his face a contrast to the frustration she felt.

"Sif tells me you had a little bit of an argument with one of your friends."

Sigyn stepped back and allowed him to enter. "You could say that," she said closing the door behind her. "Do you remember Runa?"

Loki's brow furrowed as he struggled to recall the name. "No, I can't say that I have."

Sigyn gave a dry laugh. "She would be so disappointed to hear that."

"Do tell,"

Sigyn lifted her hand palm up. The image of Runa appeared, long red hair falling over her bare shoulders, her gold dress hugging every swell and curve and leaving little to the imagination. "This is Runa, she said you spent a few memorable nights in her bed. You telling me you don't remember?"

"Sig, try to understand, I am over a thousand years old. Time causes some memories to fade."

"Including who you've slept with?"

"If it was a passing fling, as she must have been, then yes."

"I wonder how long it will take you to forget me."

Loki stepped forward gripping her arms with his hands, Sigyn looked up to see his eyes dark with intensity. "I will never forget you. I don't want a time to come when you are not in my life. You keep me on my toes and that is what I need."

"I know. I just have a hard time thinking how you have been with so many women, I guess."

"And you have not had your share of lovers? I have no illusions on that fact."

"But you have been with most of my friends," she protested. "That makes things a little weird."

Loki quirked a half smile. "Well, I might get a little upset if you had slept with say Thor or Fandral."

Sigyn's mouth slid open, her eyes widening slightly. "H-he's a friend of yours?"

"Friend is a rather strong word, but I have-" Loki frowned "What is it, why are you looking like that?"

"Um," Sigyn closed her mouth and swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. "You are right, this is silly. Let's just drop the subject."

"Gladly." Loki leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "I will see you at the ceremony, you just worry about getting ready." And with that he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Sigyn stood before the floor length mirror looking over the transformation her friends had given her. She wore a backless white dress that hugged her body and flared from her hips to pool on the floor at her feet. Green and gold stitching decorated the edge of her see through veil and also in twin paths down the back of her dress. At first glance, they looked to be fluted flowers, but on closer inspection one could see they were tiny daggers, an inside joke between her and Loki. Her upper arm was decorated with a gold armband in the shape of a serpent and around her neck was a gold torque shaped in a filagree of intertwining vines. Her dark hair was piled on her head in a mass of curls with a few locks coming free to fall on her shoulders. On her forehead was a circlet of gold in the same design as her torque, with an emerald in the centre and onyx stones decorating the rest of the band.

Sigyn found her friends had done an amazing job, despite their endless chatter on local gossip. She allowed herself to be swept up in it, not wanting to think about the ceremony, her stomach felt like she was going to throw up at any minute. Runa had chosen not to attend this little get together, which made things easier for her. Now she was standing here, looking over their handy work and wondering if she could go through with it. It wasn't that she did not want to marry Loki, far from it, it was the ceremony that was making her so nervous. She was going to be scrutinized by all of Asgard, since she was marrying one of the rulers of Asgard, a powerful position. Though Loki seemed to enjoy the new responsibilities, she did not like the attention.

"Nervous?" Sif asked stepping up next to her. She was dressed in a silver skirts that shimmered when she moved, her dark hair held back with a large silver hairpiece that looked like a branch from a newly blossomed cherry tree.

"How can you tell?" she asked a slight quiver in her voice.

"Because your chest is vibrating like a hummingbird." Sif put her arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "You will be fine. Now come, Fandral is waiting."

Sigyn let Sif guide her from the mirror and out into the main room where Fandral stood. He wore his ceremonial black armour polished so much Sigyn could practically see her reflection in it. At his hip was a rapier that his hand rested on and hanging at his side was a dagger.

Fandral gave a low bow his free hand sweeping out to his his side. "My Lady," he said returning to his standing position. "You look ravishing."

Sigyn gave a small curtsy "Thank-you, Fandral," she said, "And may I say you are equally as stunning?"

Fandral gave her a flirtatious wink as he rose. "You may, and you would be right."

Despite her nerves, Sigyn could not help but laugh. Fandral gave her a rakish grin and extended his arm. "Shall we, my dear? The sooner the ceremony is concluded, the sooner we can start celebrating."

"And the more time you will have to flirt with women," Sigyn pointed out.

Fandral's jaw moved soundlessly trying to come up with an appropriate response. Instead he threw back his head and laughed. "Loki will not get away with much around you," he predicted when he found his voice.

"Only what I allow him to." Sigyn admitted a sly smile sliding across her face. She took Fandral's preferred arm and let her guide her down the halls to the main throne room. Fandral kept up his lively chat, telling her of one ribald adventure or another he had been on. Sigyn always found them enjoyable and right now she also found them mercifully distracting. Sigyn wasn't sure if he was intentionally doing this to distract her, or he was doing it out of habit when a pretty girl crossed his path; it did not matter the effect was the same.

They arrived at the throne room. The large gold doors swung open showing the lavishly decorated interior. The carpet down the isle was of a pale green decorated along the edge with gold stitching and randomly fallen white flower petals. Along the isle were elaborately carved golden polls that the multitude of guests stood behind, watching her every move. The poles were connected with garlands of flowers of pale lavender, pink and white that wound their way between the poles and down to their base. At the end of the isle was where the ceremony would be, she could see huge bouquet's of flowers, that looked almost as tall as herself, on either side of Hlidskjalf. She could see Thor standing before it in polished silver ceremonial armour and a vibrant red cloak that flowed from his large shoulders down to the ground. He would be performing the ceremony. As Fandral led her down the aisle, Sigyn's eyes slid to her right to where she knew Loki would be standing. He too was dressed in his ceremonial gold armour and green and black dress clothes, but instead of his horned helmet, he too wore a gold circlet like herself, with the central emerald and onyx stones. She knew that though she could not see them from where she stood, that the band had been carved with runes of good fortune. Around his hip hung a sword that would be later used in the ceremony. But right now all Sigyn could see was Loki looking at her, his joy reflected in his eyes which were a bright forest green. She couldn't understand how he looked so composed and calm while she felt like she would fall apart at any moment. She had to admit, this was not exactly his first royal ceremony, but weren't grooms supposed to be nervous too?

Sigyn now stood before him, with Fandral behind her. She extended her quivering hands and Loki took them in his own and that his when she felt is nervousness. Though he looked very calm and composed, his hands were shaking. Sigyn did not know how long they stood staring at each other before Thor gave a small cough to gain their attention. Sigyn nearly jumped out of her skin, she had forgotten for a few brief seconds where she was. Loki gave her hands a squeeze and released one so they could turn and stand before Thor.

"I feared this day would never come," he began. "Loki's whole life has been of one extreme or another. Whatever he did, he did himself not wanting to depend on anyone. That took him to a dark place I thought he would never return, until you." Thor turned his gaze from the audience to Sigyn. "You shone a light into that darkness and brought my brother back when I thought him lost. You will have my gratitude in ways you will never know."

Sigyn felt tears spring unbidden to her eyes and spill down her cheeks. Her emotions were running high and she couldn't keep them under control. "We helped each other." She managed in a shaky voice. "I was in a dark place of my own." Thor tilted his head to her and smiled.

Thor turned his attention to the assembled guests and began with the ceremony.

"In times past it was believed that the soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East.  
Communication of the heart, mind, and body  
Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun.  
The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South.  
Warmth of hearth and home  
The heat of the heart's passion  
The light created by both to illuminate the darkest of times.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West.  
The deep commitments of the lake The swift excitement of the river  
The refreshing cleansing of the rain  
The all encompassing passion of the sea.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North  
Firm foundation on which to build  
Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives  
A stable home to which you may always return.

Each of these blessings emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union.  
Yet they are only tools.  
Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union."

Thor turned his gaze to Loki.

"Do you, Loki, take Sigyn to be your wife,

To be her constant friend,

her partner in life, and her true love?

To love her without reservation,

honor and respect her,

protect her from harm,

comfort her in times of distress,

and to grow with her in mind and spirit?"

"I will." Loki promised.

Thor turned to Sigyn.

"Do you, Sigyn, take Loki to be your husband,

To be his constant friend,

his partner in life, and his true love?

To love him without reservation,

honor and respect him,

protect him from harm,

comfort him in times of distress,

and to grow with him in mind and spirit?"

"I do," Sigyn vowed

Thor turned to Loki "Do you have the sword?"

Loki unbuckled the sword from his hip and handed it, scabbard and all, to Sigyn. "I give you this sword to hold and care for until the time our son is of age."

Sigyn took the sword from his hands. The weight was heavy in her hands and she could not help but think their son will have to be pretty strong to wield it. "I will do as you ask." She turned and handed the blade to Fandral who in turn passed her the dagger. It was of simple design; a black hilt with gold weaving around it and a tiny emerald decorating it's base. She turned and handed it to Loki. "Please take this dagger that I have had made for you. May it guide your hand and protect you from harm."

Loki took the blade with a smile and a wink. He slipped it into his boot and they both turned to Thor. Thor held up his hand in which he held a gold and white rope made of silk. Loki and Sigyn extended their hands and clasped them. Thor looped the silk rope loosely around both hands.

"Now you are bound one to the other

With a tie not easy to break.

May you grow in wisdom and love.

That your marriage will be strong

That your love will last

In this life and beyond."

Thor unbound their hands so they could turn and face each other. "You may now kiss the bride."

Loki lifted her veil and took a moment to stare at her. Sigyn didn't mind, she was doing the same thing. So much had happened before they had come to this place, this moment in time, it was a wonder they ever made it at all. She wanted it to last, it was just too perfect. But it didn't it couldn't.

"If you don't want to kiss her," Thor stated, "I'm sure there are others who would."

"I would be one." Fandral spoke up from behind her.

"That won't be necessary," Loki assured them.

He looped one hand around Sigyn's waist and pulled her up against him, his mouth falling to hers with remarkable speed. Sigyn barely let out a gasp before she was entangled in his embrace. She responded to him immediately letting her hands slide over his shoulders and into his dark waves. She wasn't sure where things would have gone next if Thor hadn't let out a cough to bring them back to their surroundings. "Maybe we can save some of this for tonight. In the meantime it is time to celebrate!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sigyn stood a little way from the celebrants, in the shadows on a balcony was the best she could do as the room was flooded with light and revelry. She needed a moment to herself, the constant borage of attention and congratulations was wearing her thin and she needed a moment to breathe and gather her thoughts. The balcony hid her from the view of the others, but she could still take in the view of her new husband.

He looked so happy to once more be accepted by his fellow Aser's. His rule before and with Thor had been wise and for the best interest of Asgard. The politics and day to day running of the city fell well into his realm of expertise, and the part dealing with military and battle tactics fell in with Thor's. Together they made a team that had not been seen in Asgard for thousands of years.

Sigyn's thoughts were brought to the present when she spotted a figure weaving through the crowd making it's way directly toward Loki. It had caught her attention, because, up until now, no one was hurrying to Loki to give him their well wishes, there was lots of time for that, but doing so when they came across him. They usually stopped to chat for a time and then moved on when the next person arrived to share a few words. But this person was intently heading toward him. It wasn't until the figure left the shadows and entered the central hall that Sigyn recognized Runa. She was dressed in the form fitting gold dress that Sigyn had her wearing in the image she showen Loki earlier that day. Her red hair was pulled back off her face and fell in a fiery wave down her back and in her hands she held two glasses filled with a red wine.

The first instinct was to interfere, but Sigyn held back. She was never the jealous type and she certainly didn't want to become one now. She married Loki because she trusted him, so she was going to let her faith in him keep her in her place and watch how it played out.

It looked innocent enough. Runa looked to be congratulating Loki, she handed him one of the glasses which he happily took. Sigyn was not surprised, with all the talking he had been doing, she was sure he was parched and his last glass of wine was a while ago. they continued with the conversation, their facial expressions indicating it was a highly enjoyable. Then Loki raised the glass to his lips and took a deep drink. Sigyn felt that was a good idea, she was feeling thirsty herself and stepped out of her sanctuary and braced herself to be bombarded by well wishes she knew was sure to come.

But none of that happened. Loki dropped the glass and it fell to the ground with a crash sending red wine splashing across the floor. He grabbed his sides with both arms and doubled over, his knees hitting the floor in the pool of wine. Sigyn yanked her skirts to her knees and ran toward him, giving no care to the crowd that swarmed around him and unintentionally blocked her path. When she had elbowed her way to her husband he was looking up at her, his green eyes dark with pain. Sigyn dropped to her knees beside him, giving no regard to the wine that was staining her dress. She cupped Loki's face in her hands and stared deep into his eyes.

"What is it, who did this?"

Loki's body shook as he struggled to bring himself under control. "It's poisonous," he gasped. "And fast acting."

Sigyn's eyes widened as Loki's words dawned on her. She turned to Runa who still stood in her place, her eyes wide fear and surprise. "You did this!" Sigyn accused.

"Not on purpose." she cried. "It was not supposed to be harm him."

Thor had joined the crowd of people who instinctively moved back so their king could access scene. He turned his accusing eyes to Runa.

"What did you give my Brother?" he demanded.

"I-i-it was only supposed to cause him to lose interest in Sigyn for a while." she sputtered out.

"Wait," Sigyn said glaring up at her friend. She did not rise as Loki had collapsed into her lap at this point. He was curled around her legs, his hands digging into her hips as another wave of pain shook his body. "This is not a spell I recognize. Now tell me what happened!"

"I was in the market yesterday," Runa began. "and there was a vendor who gave me a potion. Said it would cause you to lose interest in Loki for a while, giving me a chance to remind him how much fun we had. It wasn't supposed to be poisonous!"

"Back up," Sigyn interrupted. "That potion was for me?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

"Why did you give it to Loki?"

"I thought I would have a better chance with him if it was he who lost the interest in you."

"You fool!" Sigyn snapped. "Not only for taking a potion from a total stranger and trusting what they tell you is the truth, but also for giving a potion designed for me to another."

"Is that the reason he is suffering?" Thor asked Sigyn.

Sigyn turned her gaze to Loki. She placed her hand on the side of his face, where she could feel it slick with sweat and tight with pain. She focused on reaching into him, to find the potion that wove like a snake through his system, flashing out painfully in all directions. She took a strand of it, unwinding it and studying it's individual components. When she found what she was looking for, she pulled herself back and lifted her head to Thor. "In this case, whoever drank this potion would not have mattered. It is a poison and is just as fatal for all."

"How long does he have?"

"It is hard to say. His magic helps to keep the poison at bay, but that will only last for so long. I'll see what I can do." Sigyn returned her hands to Loki's face, burying her fingers into his damp curls. She tried to pull at the poison, to draw it out of Loki's system. But the poison had a unexpected side effect, it snapped back. Sigyn let out a sharp cry of pain as she was yanked back into herself, she looked down and saw Loki had a similar look of surprise.

"What was that?" Sigyn asked.

Loki gave his head a shake. "I would say that this toxin has defence against anyone trying to use magic to remove it."

Sigyn was about to inquire further when the hall suddenly darkened. She looked around for the reason and soon found it as the crowd parted and stared at a misty figure as it came into view. She was a tall woman dressed in fine leather's tanned in white and edged in ice blue. In one hand she held a spear looking to be made of ivory and with a silver tip and decorated with colours that swirled along it in shades of snow white and ice blue. Sigyn had little doubt that, though it looked decorative, it was a very lethal weapon. Her hair was silvery white which fell down to her waist in waves and her blue eyes stared at her as if made of ice.

When Loki saw her approach, he struggled to get to his feet. Sigyn knew nothing would convince him to stay put, so she wrapped her arm around his waist as he put his around hers and together they managed to stand by the time the mysterious figure stood before them.

She moved her gaze to Loki. "You took the poison?"

"What have you done?" Loki demanded.

"I sought revenge for my father's death."

"You got that, Skadi," Thor reminded her stepping forward.

"What I got," she hissed "Was humiliated for your entertainment. Loki was responsible for my father's death and my embarrassment."

"Yet you wanted Sigyn poisoned."

"I wanted him to suffer for the loss of a loved one just as I have. Loki does not make getting close to him easy. I have waited a long time for this. I would have preferred his new bride to be the cause of his pain, but this will have to do."

"Reverse the spell," Thor growled.

Skadi laughed and Sigyn could feel the ice as it flowed across her skin causing her to shiver. "And what will you do, Son of Odin? I could turn this city into an icy tomb and there is nothing you could do to stop me." She looked over the crowd who had shrunk back from the confrontation and then returned her eyes to Sigyn. "I will grant you some mercy since I never wanted you to suffer in this way." she lamented. "There is a cure, but it is as old as the beginning of time. I would suggest you start there for the answers you seek." She hit the ground with the butt of her spear. There was a bright flash of blue and white light and she vanished. The only thing left behind was a few flakes of snow which drifted to the ground where she stood moments ago.

Sigyn began to sag under Loki's weight. She refused to let Skadi see the strain, but now that she was gone, her knees began to buckle. Thor grabbed his brother and Fandral, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her to stand. Thor found a nearby table and settled Loki into the nearest chair and Sigyn followed suit next to him. Loki still looked pale, but his body no longer shook with agony.

"Who was that?" Sigyn asked.

"Skadi," Thor explained "Winter Goddess from very high in the mountains. Her father forced Loki to kidnap Idun and bring her to him."

"Forced?"

"Thjazi, is a shapeshifter and very manipulative." Loki responded.

"Sounds not unlike someone we know," Fandral pointed out. Loki shot him a dark look. "Everyone was thinking of it, old boy, I was just the first to say it."

"Anyway," Thor interrupted "Loki took Idun to Thjazi and when we found out, we threatened to roast him alive if he did not return her. We came up with a plan and Loki was able to get Idun back but Thjazi pursued Loki and he was killed. Skadi came to court wanting retribution. We settled on a husband for her and succeeding on making her laugh. We made it a competition to see who she would choose by only seeing their feet. She did not like who she picked."

"Are you serious?" Sigyn asked in disbelief.

"She wouldn't listen to reason." Fandral put in "We had to find some way to send her along without destroying Asgard in the process."

"She just said she could, why didn't she?"

"Too much magic is involved for that powerful a spell," Loki explained. "It would take time to build it up and by then we would sense it and stop it. A bit of an idle threat, but to those who don't use magic, it can sound very real."

"So how did you make her laugh?"

Loki's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Why are you asking me?"

Sigyn's eyes narrowed, a smile sliding across her face. "Because, dear husband, you are famous for your tricks and mischief and she is very mad at you. Giving her the wrong husband can't be the only reason she is mad, so what did you do for her to become so angry at you." The table suddenly became very quite as everyone looked nervously at anything but her. "You can't be serious. You pulled some juvenile stunt on a witch with that kind of power."

"Well, we didn't have a lot of common sense back then."

"I would say not," Sigyn agreed. "But it doesn't help us try and figure out what she meant by finding Loki's cure at the beginning of time."

"I would guess," Loki put in, "That the cure is a very old one. It may even predate the written word."

"Then how would we be able to find it?" Thor asked.

"By asking some very old races. They may have some oral history that would provide clues to what we need."

Fandral let out a groan. "That sounds an awful lot like research."

"Yes, dear boy," Loki answered, imitating Fandral with a grin. "It does,"


	5. Chapter 5

Sigyn stretched out her legs and wriggled her toes in the warm sand. She felt the sun beating down on her, warming every bone in her body. a short distance away she could hear the sound of waves rolling onto the shore and gulls crying out as they circled the shore. She was quite content here and she did not want to leave. But there was something she needed to be doing, and the more she thought of it, the more it kept getting pushed away.

"It's much better here, isn't it?"

Sigyn turned and saw Loki lying next to her. She smiled and snuggled up under his arm. "Much," she agreed as she felt his arm curl around her.

"But you do have to wake up."

"What?"

Loki reached out and stroked the side of his finger against her cheek. "Hey," he whispered, "Are you awake?"

Sigyn's head snapped up with a start causing her to look around momentarily confused. She could see she was in the Palace library, she had been here often enough. the row upon row of shelves containing books of what seemed like every era. Some so old they were in scroll form or leather bound. These had to have special care and spelled so as not fall apart when someone picked it up, not that anyone had in sometime. Sunlight slanted through many of the stained glass windows casting coloured designs across the furniture and walls. Sigyn was seated in front of a stack of books with a thick volume laid out before her that she had fallen asleep on. Loki was bent over her his hand raised where he touched her cheek just a moment before.

"I'm awake," she assured him rubbing her face and running her fingers through her hair.

"Are you sure?" Loki asked, "You looked like you were pretty out of it."

"I'm fine, I just needed a quick cat nap to recharge my energy."

"Cat nap?" Loki asked, "We have been at this for two days and that was the first time I saw you sleep. If I knew you actually were asleep, I would have left you like that."

"Great," she said rolling her eyes, "then I could walk around with an ancient script embedded on my face."

"At least we wouldn't need to take the book with us."

"Funny."

Loki reached forward to cup her face with his hand. He slid his thumb across her cheek, sending a shiver through her. "You really should take a break."

Sigyn wrapped her hand around his wrist. "I will," she promised. "When we figure out who to talk to to find this cure."

"And what good would that be if you are burned out from exhaustion?"

"I would rather that then you being dead."

Loki quirked a smile. "Don't bet on that. I have a little pull when it comes to death."

"And yet you are still dying."

"I'm dying, I'm not dead. There is a distinct difference, and Hel knows this."

Sigyn extended her hand so she could touch Loki's face. Before he could object, she reached inside him to touch his pain. Almost instantly Sigyn let out a scream as agony like nothing she ever felt before lanced through her body like white hot fire. She fell from her chair and landed on the floor curling into a ball. She felt the pain subsiding, but it was taking an excruciatingly long time. Loki dropped to his knees and pulled her up into his arms and tried to soothe her as best he could.

"Why did you go and do a fool thing like that?" Loki whispered as he rocked her. Sigyn wrapped her arms around him, her fingers digging into his back, as she waited for the convulsions to subside.

Sif and Thor came running toward them at the sound of Sigyn's cry. They skidded to a stop at the sight of the two of them on the floor. "What happened?" Sif asked.

Loki lifted his head from Sigyn's where he had been whispering softly to try and soothe her. "She tried to take some of my pain, to know what I was feeling."

"And?" Thor prodded.

"She didn't handle it too well. It nearly knocked her out."

"How," Sigyn whispered, shaking her head "how do you manage with that kind of pain?"

Loki flinched. "Let's just say I actually have something to be thankful to Nebula for."

"At that level?"

"It was about where she started."

Sigyn felt her jaw fall open. She watched Loki's eyes darken as the memories rippled across his mind, the torture and the pain he was forced to endure while under Nebula's control. Sigyn stifled a sob as she watched him try to defy her. He would be bound in chains, stripped to the waist and beaten, tortured with fire or have his pain centres activated so it felt like he was on fire. She could see him drop to his knees, his head bowed and jaw clenched as he used every last will he had to not cry out and give Nebula the satisfaction.

"You resisted her," Sigyn pointed out.

Loki's eyes hardened. "Not long enough. She broke me and Thanos manipulated me. The rest you know."

"But you can't be in this constant pain, no matter how used to it you are." Sigyn pointed out.

Loki touched a finger under her jaw a sad smile crossing his face. "Sweet Sig, what did I do to deserve you? The pain is not constant, it comes in random waves. I would not be able to function otherwise. You made contact when one of those waves hit me and I am sorry for that. But I am managing for now."

"Two days," Thor sighed "And we are still no closer to understanding the words Skadi spoke to Sigyn."

"Actually we might," Sigyn struggled to get to her feet. Loki wrapped his arm around her waist to help her up and ease her back into her chair. "Before I took an involuntary break, I was reading this text." She tapped her finger on the book she had fallen asleep on. It was written in an ancient dialect of Aser, but Sigyn was able to read it due to her extensive time she spent in the library in the past reading everything she could get her hands on. Loki leaned over her shoulder studying the writing, she watched his emerald eyes scan over the letters, looking to be reading them with no more difficulty then their modern language.

"I see what you mean." he said at last "But I don't know if we will be welcome there."

"Where?" Sif asked glancing at the text and then at the two reading it.

"You can't read this?" Sigyn asked gesturing to the book.

Loki cocked a grin "Ancient languages was not required beyond rudimentary understanding. "They might be able to read this if it was a child's learn to read book."

Thor's face darkened. "I felt my time could be spent elsewhere then in a dusty library."

"Really? I would rather be buried in a 'dusty' library then anywhere else." Sigyn objected.

Loki slid an arm around her waist and gave her a squeeze. "She really has a way with words."

Sif looked at Thor. "Those two are definitely meant for each other."

"You will receive no argument from me," Thor agreed.

"So where must we begin to search for our answers?" Sif pressed.

Sigyn and Loki looked at each other as if to gage who would answer the question. At last Sigyn spoke up. "Jotunheim."

"You can not be serious," Sif protested. "Our truce with them is tenuous at best. I do not think they would want us stomping around their land uninvited, and I don't see them extending an invitation anytime soon."

"They are the oldest race and therefore could give us some indication what could be a cure for Loki."

"And that is where the other problem lies."

"Meaning?"

"Loki nearly destroyed Jotunheim."

"I was trying to prevent a war."

"Funny way of solving the problem." Sif observed.

Loki shrugged. "I don't think in small terms. Destroying Jotunheim meant Asgard and her people will remain safe."

"Well, their memories are long and I am not sure we will receive any help from them."

Sigyn frowned. "What if Loki wasn't the one who was sick?"

'"Meaning?" Thor asked.

"Well, I could be the sick one who needed to be saved. They might be more considerate of a person who is suffering as a result of Loki's careless ways."

"Now wait just a minute-" Loki protested.

"They may at that," Thor agreed, "Loki's tricks are legendary throughout the realm."

"My tricks?" Loki shot back, "Need I remind you of what we had to do to get Miolnar back from Thrim? I was not the only one playing tricks that day."

"You said you would not speak of it again." Thor growled.

"If you had not left Miolnar in the hands of that idiot we would not have such a colourful tale to tell."

Sigyn watched Thor's eyes turn as dark as storm clouds as he glared at his brother.

"Am I to guess," Sigyn intervened "This is another prank you pulled on someone who may seek retribution?"

"It wasn't so much a prank," Sif spoke up before the other two could start arguing. "Thrim was able to get a hold of Miolner, the reason," She shot a glare at the two of them to shut them up, "Is not important. Thrim wanted Freya as his bride in payment for it's return."

"What did they do?" Sigyn asked, an edge of sarcasm in her voice. "Dress up as Freya and go in her place." Sigyn could hear the silence echo throughout the room. She let out a sigh. "Why am I no longer surprised?"

"In our defence," Loki spoke up "We were teaching those who tried to manipulate us."

"As a result of something you started. Honestly, I am surprised something like this has not happened sooner."

"So have I," Sif agreed. "But that still does not help us with the situation at hand. We need to convince the priests of Jotunheim to help us."

"I will not let Sig be exposed to this toxin." Loki stated.

Sigyn levelled her glare on him. "I don't remember giving you permission to speak for me."

"I am speaking from what I know," Loki corrected. "You do not want to be suffering this kind of pain in random waves. You couldn't handle it."

"I was just caught by surprise," she protested. Sigyn knew it was more then that, but she also knew they did not have another choice.

"Sig, I'm begging you, don't do this."

Sig reached out and touched his face. She could see his eyes suddenly darkened like the forest at night. She couldn't tell if another wave of pain had hit him or what she was about to make him do was the cause. "I will not sit back and watch you die. If I have to suffer some pain in order to help you, I will do it."

"Can you not give her a reduced level?" Thor inquired.

Loki shook his head. "No. The priests would be able to sense any discrepancy in the toxin. Sig will be studied and if they find anything that is amiss, they will not help us. She must suffer it's full effects if this plan is to work. I just wish there was another way."

"There is no one else that would have cause to be poisoned for revenge against you. It has to be me as it should have been. It won't be permanent, and I think I have developed some pain tolerance because of Nebula as well."

Loki sighed. "You will need more." He looked over at Thor, "When do we leave?"

Thor rubbed his chin. "Diplomacy is normally your area, but given the circumstances I think I had better look into this. I will contact you when we are ready." Thor turned and quickly left the library.

"We better get started," Loki said and Sigyn knew this was something he was looking forward too; and neither was she.

* * *

Sigyn's cries faded from the room as the pain began to subside. She was balled up in the middle of the floor trying so hard to control a voice that had a mind of its own when it came to expressing her discomfort. She could feel tears spilling down her face as she tried to gulp down the sobs that kept trying to spill forth. In moments she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and pull her close. Whispers of apologies reached her between her wimpers as she was rocked back and forth. Sigyn wrapped her arms around Loki's slim waist and crushed her face against his chest, trying unsuccessfully to quell the sobs that spilled forth uncontrollably.

"I can't keep doing this, Sig," Loki whispered. "I can't inflict on you what Nebula unleashed on me."

"You have to." Sigyn stated pushing herself back to look him with eyes blurred with tears. "I will not give up. Besides, I am getting better, I didn't pass out this time."

Loki closed his eyes and tilted his head skywards. "Norns forgive me," he whispered.

Sigyn felt Loki's arms tighten around her before the flow of his magic began to weave around her body. The pain laced through her nerves, flooding her brain with the agony that was currently flowing through Loki's body. Sigyn bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the intensity escalate. Sigyn dug her fingers into Loki's sides as the pain continued to escalate, but she was determined not to cry out because she knew how much it hurt him that he was causing her pain, no matter the cause.

The pain suddenly subsided and Loki pulled back. Sigyn looked up at him momentarily confused. "That was shorter then the last time, or is it that I could possibly getting used to it?"

Loki lifted his free hand and rubbed it across her chin, when he brought it into view she could see it was covered with blood. Sigyn gasped and touched her lips. A sharp pain stung her and she pulled her fingers back to see the same blood on her hands. "You aren't getting used to it, you are hurting yourself to keep from hurting me. This isn't working, Sig. You have made little improvement today and I can't keep hurting you like this." He touched his thumb to her cut lip, she felt a warmth ripple through her sore lip and then the pain was gone. He then moved his hand over her face and she knew he was cleaning the blood which still remained.

"I just need some more time." Sigyn protested.

"What you need is some rest. We will pick this up later." Loki gave a wave of his hand and the room disappeared from view.

Sigyn found herself once more in their rooms, sitting on the bed which now replaced Loki's lap. She was a little upset he was stopping the lessons, but at the same time she felt a sudden wave of exhaustion. She lay herself on the bed determined to rest there for only a minute before returning to Loki to train some more. But sleep set in the moment her head hit the pillow and was not about to let go.

* * *

"She won't learn to tolerate it if you keep coddling her."

Loki rose to his feet as he watched Sif approaching him. "I personally call it torture, but everyone has their safety word." Loki responded.

Sif clenched her jaw. "What I mean is what you are doing right now."

"Your point?"

"Did Nebula kiss away your pain every time she made you scrape your knee?"

Loki's eyes hardened at the mention of her name. "No," he growled. "She usually left me beaten so badly I wondered if I would survive the night."

"Exactly my point. It strengthened you, helped you tolerate the pain of torture, and you have to do the same for Sigyn."

"You can't be serious."

"Stop going easy on her, push her, berate her and stop apologizing. She needs to build up her tolerance to spite you just as you did for Nebula and she never will at this rate."

"She will hate me. I don't know if I can take that."

Sif reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How do you think she will feel if she learns you did not do all you could to help her save you?"

Loki met Sif's gaze, his eyes hardening. "She may never recover."

"Exactly. Do what you must, Loki. She may hate you for it, but she will forgive you."

Loki dropped his eyes to frown at the floor. He knew what he had to do, and not only was he not sure if she would forgive him, he just hope she would survive.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki stood in the room of his choice. He picked it for the privacy and the dismal atmosphere. There was no marble walls, elaborately embroidered tapestries or decorative furniture. The walls were of plain stone looming towards the roof which disappeared into the shadows, equally plain stone covered the floor and standing in the centre were two pillars a few feet apart. The only source of light, which Loki created, shone down on this location allowing him to see them but they could not see him unless he chose. No one would hear them down here.

With a heavy sigh he flipped his wrist and Sigyn appeared in the centre of the light. She looked around momentarily confused until she laid eyes on Loki. "What's this?" she asked.

Loki hardened himself for the task ahead. He crushed the overwhelming guilt rising in him like bile and concentrated on what he had to do. He gave his fingers a snap and a pair of chains appeared on Sigyn's wrists, pulling them apart and binding to the pillars on either side of her.

"Loki," she cried, panicking edging her voice "what is going on?"

Loki gave his finger a twitch. Sigyn let out a cry as she felt the pain of a whip slice across her back.

"We have tried the easy way, now we will try this the hard way." Loki stepped forward to place a long finger under her chin and tilt it up. Sigyn's eyes were dark with confusion and pain and it nearly broke him to see it. He clenched his jaw, focusing solely on the task at hand so she would not sense he was less then convicted. "I have some questions for you and you will speak only when I give you permission to."

"Why are you doing this?"

Loki stepped back and gave his finger another twitch. Sigyn let out a scream, her back futily trying to arch away from the pain, and sagged between the chains. "I said you are only to speak when I give you permission."

Loki had planned this torture for a long time for Nebula, he never guessed for one moment that he would be using it on the woman he loved. If Skadi knew what they were doing to save his life, she might have laughed and this time be glad of it. Loki heard Sigyn making soft whimpering sound and he knew it was due to her fear. By the time he was done, she would be ready to kill him. He knew this would give her the strength to take on his pain, but he didn't know what that would mean for them.

Loki needed something to talk about, to circle and manipulate and in turn make her question what she thought she knew by the time he was done. The first thing he thought of was to see just how much she loved him, but he did not want her to question it when this was over anymore then she probably was right now. Instead, he chose a subject he cared little about.

"Did you betray me to Theoric?"

"What?" she asked weakly, lifting her head to glare at him. "You are doing this because of some love sick soldier?"

"Whom you spent a great deal of time with while he was working with Nebula. So I ask again, did you betray me to Theoric?"

* * *

Loki appeared at the edges of Frigga's private garden. He knew no one would be here at this time of night and he needed the privacy. He stumbled a few steps before falling, his knees and hands hitting the flagstones hard. He welcomed the pain that shot up his legs, he deserved it and so much worse. He lifted his hand and tried to gain some support from the stone bench he was aiming to reach. He was feeling so sick with what he had done. For two days he laid into her. Demanding answer after answer, pretending not to believe what she said, twisting her words to show she was a liar. And to enforce it he made her feel the illusional pain of the whip, the fire burning her skin and a knife's blade cutting her apart. When she passed out he let her be, and resumed when she rested. It was the only mercy he showed. At first Sigyn screamed, begged him to believe her and then she stopped and started cursing him, daring him to hurt her more. When this happened, he bumped it up a notch and each time he did this she got better and better at handling the agony he inflicted. Loki was about to tell her she had succeeded but when she looked at him he could see her eyes flashing green fire as she glared at him with pure venom and he knew he had to leave. He stepped back from her gaze and gave a flick of his wrist to release Sigyn from her bindings while simultaneously disappearing from her sight.

And here he stood, leaning heavily on the bench, trying very hard not to be sick. He heard foot steps on the stones behind him, he knew very well who they were. "What do you want, Sif?"

"I wanted to see if you are all right," she said softly

Loki laughed mockingly, "If I'm all right? I think Sigyn needs your sympathy more then me."

"I will care for her in just a moment. But I wanted to see how you were doing first."

Loki spun around, his eyes flashing green fire much like Sigyn's had just a few moments before. "Me?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I have just turned the best thing in my life into another me. She will no longer be that wonderful woman I woke up to every morning, she will be broken and hurt and it is all because of me. So, no I am not fine."

"But-"

Loki lifted his hands up and snapped his fingers open so that a sphere of green fire appeared between them. "Leave me, Sif," he growled, "I need some time."

"Loki-" Sif started forward.

"Now!" he shouted. The sphere began to pulse violently between his fingers.

Sif hesitated only a moment before turning and hurrying from the garden. Loki continued to feed his anger, his frustration and his pain into the ball and felt the magic intensify with every passing moment. When he felt it had reached it's capacity, he lifted his hands and sent it skyward in the form of a pillar of magic. He felt the poison course faster through him as he released the magic, but he didn't care. The pain continued to build, but he refused to stop until the last remnants of the sphere was gone. Loki dropped to the bench gasping from magic exertion and toxin flooding through his system at the potency of his magic. A part of him told him he was a fool for taking such a risk , but Loki did not care. He was hurting. A lot. And he really needed to suffer right now for his own sanity.

* * *

Sigyn lay in her bed after Sif brought her back, unable to move. She was still waiting for the shock to wear off. Whether it was because Loki had tortured her or the fact it was finally over, she could not decide. She saw a dark side of him she thought would never resurface again and now she saw it up close. If Loki had put her through what Nebula had put him through, and she had little doubt he did, she could understand why there was a harder edge to his personality now then when she had first known him. Sigyn knew he did what he did to help her help him, but the psychological effects of what he did still vibrated through every nerve of her body and she didn't know if she could ever forgive him. But at the same time she knew she had to, she just didn't know where to begin.

Sigyn heard a soft tap on the door. She didn't answer, she didn't need to. Sif stepped in, closing the door behind her. She came over to side of the bed where Sigyn lay staring at the green and gold decorated walls, and took a seat in the chair next to her.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

Sigyn gave a shrug, her gaze still on the wall. "Pretty good for someone who was just tortured."

"He didn't have a choice," Sif argued.

"Isn't that how all his apologies begin?"

"You're being a little harsh, aren't you?"

Sigyn turned her gaze on Sif. "Am I? He tied me up and hurt me and not in a fun way. I don't think I can be harsh enough."

"You wanted to take on his pain and he had to toughen you up. Are you resenting him for that?"

"Only his methods."

"Coddling you wasn't working."

"But trying to kill me would?"

"You had to gain strength through endurance and suffering. It was the only way."

"Then I should be able to lift the whole palace now." she grumbled.

"You will need to talk to him," Sif reminded her. "maybe it would be good for you two." Sigyn hesitated. "He is hurting. Badly." Sif pressed. "He needs you to forgive him."

Sigyn looked away, choking on the words she couldn't bring herself to say. Would she be able to.

"I will go get him. Neither of you will heal until you talk this over." Sif rose and left the room.

Sigyn remained curled up on the bed. She didn't know how she would feel at seeing Loki again after all he put her through. She didn't know how she felt and wouldn't know until she saw him again. She hoped desperately that what they had was not lost, she didn't think she could bear it if it had.

Sigyn was brought out of her thoughts by soft tap on the door. When it opened to reveal Loki standing before her, he heart slammed into her chest and she was momentarily terrified. But she could see that Sif was right, he was hurting. The smile that was always dancing on his face was gone, and his beautiful eyes Sigyn could spend hours staring into were dark with pain. There was slump to his stature and his skin was paler then normal.

"Can I come in?" he asked softly. He looked like he expected Sigyn to say no.

And to both their surprise, she said yes.

Loki moved in and closed the door behind him. He came to the chair Sif had recently vacated and sat down. They watched each other for a time waiting for the other to speak.

"I am sorry," Loki whispered. "I wish I never had to do that at all. And I would understand if you wished to annul our marriage."

"You think that is what I want?"

"What do you want?"

Finally, someone was asking her instead of telling her. She had to actually think for a moment since it seemed to be was so long. But looking at him she knew what she needed, what they both needed. "Hold me."

Loki's eyes widened in surprise. It was obviously not the answer he was expecting. Sigyn shifted over, giving him room. He climbed onto the bed, resting his back against the ornate headboard. Sigyn moved back to slide under his arm. She felt like they fit together so well this way, no awkward adjustments for a more comfortable position, just instant comfort. Sigyn rested her head on Loki's chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. They sat there for a while in silence. Sigyn just wanted to stay this way, and despite what he put her through, she wanted to stay with him; even more now because she felt she understood him better.

"Loki?"

"Hmm?" He asked like he was being brought out of his thoughts.

"Did Nebula do this to you?"

"She was not much of a cuddler."

Sigyn giggled, she knew he was trying to lighten the mood. "That wasn't what I was referring to."

Loki's hand stiffened on her arm. "Yes," he said at last. "But for a lot longer."

"You must be stronger then me to last so long."

Loki tightened his grip. He put a finger under her chin and tilted it up so she could look him right in the eye. They were dark with intensity. "Don't think that way. I was trained as a warrior, torture resistance was part of it. When you are a prince, the knowledge you have on a kingdom could destroy it if it got in the wrong hands. That's how I held out so long."

Sigyn nodded and lowered her head against his chest. She thought over what she went through and the images that had flickered through his mind of what Nebula had done. She could see why he was so resistant to do this to her and the more she thought of him being tortured like that with no one coming to his aid because they thought him dead, the deeper the pain became. Before she knew it, the floodgates opened and she began to sob uncontrollably. She buried her face in Loki's chest to try and suppress them, but part of her didn't want to, as the torrent spilled forth. She could feel Loki's shirt becoming damp from her tears and his hand as he stroked her head, whispering soothing words she could not make out. When she finally hiccuped her last sob, Loki had both arms wrapped around her, a ripple of magic moved around her and she fell blissfully asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't like this." Loki stated.

"We don't have much of a choice." Thor argued, a tone indicating they had already had this conversation before, "You stay here or we will not be allowed to set foot in Jotunheim."

"You try and destroy one little planet and suddenly no one trusts you."

"You tried to destroy _their_ planet!" Sif corrected. "You can't blame them for being a little annoyed over that."

Loki shrugged, "They didn't die, but they were shown not to mess with Asgard, I would say it was a win-win. They should count their blessings and move on."

Sif let out a snarl of annoyance. She shot a sharp look at her friend. "Are you sure you wouldn't much prefer to be a widow? Your life would be so much easier."

Sigyn laughed. "And dull. No thank-you dear friend. I will keep things just the way they are."

Loki gave Sigyn's waist a squeeze and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You are very right," he agreed, "As mine would be as well."

"Don't worry for Sigyn," Fandral chimed in "I will not let her out of my sight."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Loki grumbled under his breath just loud enough for Sigyn to hear.

Sigyn tried, unsuccessfully, to hide a smile. "Please, Loki. I will be fine. "

"What you will be is at the mercy of a bunch of muggles."

Confusion flickered across everyone's faces except Sigyn who rolled her eyes. "He means none of you have any magic."

"She will come to no harm, Brother, I swear it." Thor promised.

"As do I," Sif and Fandral chimed in.

Loki's eyes passed from one face to another. He nodded once, accepting their promise.

"Are you ready to depart?" Heimdall's voice boomed from above them.

Loki looked up to where Heimdall stood on a small dais. Hofud's hilt was clasped in both hands, the point turned to the ground. It was the key to the Bifrost and Heimdall was it's keeper. "In a moment." Loki turned back to Sigyn fixing her dark green eyes with his. He could tell by that shade that despite her reassurances she gave him, she was scared. "I wish more then anything to be accompanying you. Not just because I wish to protect you, but I am concerned about the poison that will be flooding your body. I will not be there to help you if anything goes wrong."

"But I will not be alone."

"No," Loki whispered, his voice thick, "You will never be alone."

Loki cupped Sigyn's jaw with his hand. She could see his eyes were dark with worry. He bent his head to hers, capturing her mouth with his own. At first it was gentle and slow, but too quickly she was wrapping her arms around his waist, flattening her palms to the small of his back, and pulling him against her. Loki let out a groan deep in his throat, which made Sigyn grip tighter, sliding her hands up the leather coverings of his back. Loki's other hand was around her waist, lifting her off her feet so her face was level with hers. When she felt her lungs burning for air, she reluctantly pulled away resting her forehead to his. They stood there for a moment sharing the air between them, before Loki set Sigyn down, still holding her close. He lifted his finger tracing it down her jaw, Sigyn could see his pupils were blown wide with the desire he was feeling, the green almost completely hidden.

"I wish we had the time and the privacy, Sig." he whispered. "But I wanted you to feel something good before I give this toxin to you so you will have something to hold onto when it gets bad."

"That it will," she agreed when she found her voice.

Loki ran his hand down her arm, her sleeve disappeared, revealing it bare to her shoulder. Extending his fore finger, he started tracing a pattern in green magic fire. She knew this magic was different from what they usually used, she could feel it ripple through her body and dance across her skin. When she looked down at her arm, she saw two runes blazing in green before Loki returned the sleeve, hiding them from view.

"That was new."

"They are a form of protection. What I used was Rune magic. It is stronger then what we use and more permanent, especially over long distances."

Sigyn arched a brow, "So you gave me a tattoo?"

Loki chuckled, "After a fashion. They will help you to deal with the pain of the toxin. But unfortunately can not take it away completely."

"Why don't you use it more often?"

"It's a very precise form of magic which takes time to cast and it must be done accurately. In a battle situation, those precautions are a hinderance and could be easily as fatal as a miscast rune spell." Loki let out a heavy sigh. "Now prepare yourself, I am going to give the toxin to you."

Sigyn stood straighter and braced herself for what was to come. Loki cupped her face in both his hands and Sigyn wrapped her fingers around his wrists and waited. She watched as wisps of green smoke floated from Loki and started to make their way towards her. Sigyn's first instinct was to pull away, but she resisted and let the cloud surround her and make it's way into her. At first the pain was tolerable. She managed to resist it, doing nothing more then tightening her grip on Loki's wrists. But then it quickly escalated. Her legs began to buckle, but Loki grabbed her and held on as the initial wave crashed through her. She tried not to make any noise, but she could not hold back some of the whimpers that came forth. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain subsided and was gone. Loki was still holding her tight, his face buried in her neck as he whispered words of calm into her skin. the warmth of his breath, as well as the words, were soothing and she soon felt almost normal.

"It's like that every time?" She gasped.

"Fortunately, no. Just the initial wave. The others, though painful, are not quite that bad. But you must avoid using your magic, the poison feeds on it so the more you use it the faster it will spread. With what I taught you, you should be able to handle it."

Sigyn stiffened in his arms at the memory. "I hope it was worth it." Loki tightened his arms around her to give her one last hug. Sigyn clung to him, not knowing when she would see him again and knowing she would miss him. She could feel his strength, particularly his arms. Those arms had held and carried her so much over the last several months. If Loki was half as strong as they were, he would be alright.

"I have to go," Sigyn whispered into his shoulder.

Loki nodded. "I know," he said reluctantly releasing her. "Just do me a favour. If for whatever reason you need me, just think of me."

Sigyn tilted her head, confused. "How will that help?"

Loki tapped his forefinger on her newly rune decorated arm. "The second rune is to stimulate memories of me, so you won't miss me so much." he turned up his hand and pulled back his sleeve. There a rune shimmered green on his inside wrist. "I have one for you too."

Sigyn touched the rune on his wrist, tracing the design with her finger. "I will be back as soon as I can. I promise."

Loki smiled. "I'll hold you to that."

Sigyn stepped back from Loki, their fingers holding each other's the longest before sliding apart, to stand next to Thor, Sif and Fandral. Even though Loki's expression was of a casual nonchalance, Sigyn could see his eyes were a deep green; he was very worried.

"All right, Heimdall, " Loki said, his eyes fixed on Sigyn, "Send them to Jotunheim."

Heimdall lowered Hofud's blade into the Bifrost lock activating it. The dome began to swirl with increasing speed, colours bouncing of the the golden surface. Sigyn felt something invisible wrap around her waist, and the next thing she knew she was being yanked from Asgard across unknown stretches of space. It was rather pretty watching the stars and planets speeding past her sending steaks of colour across her field of vision. Sigyn started wondering how fast they were going and how far away they were traveling from home. Before she had a chance to start panicking, they had arrived at their destination. They landed hard on a snowy surface in a near blinding flash of light. Sigyn lost her balance and collided into Fandral.

"Easy," he said grabbing her arms and holding her until she had her balance. "That first step is a long one. I take it this is your first trip through the Bifrost?"

"This far it is," she answered.

"Well," Fandral said releasing her once he was sure she had her footing. "Welcome to Jotunheim. A lovely planet for those who like the cold."

Sigyn looked around at the scenery. The tall mountain peaks, the sharp rock formations that jutted out under a blanket of snow. Everything was grey or white, or varying shades of both. She found the land so barren and desolate and she could not wait to return home. She pulled her cloak tighter about her shoulders and tried to think warm thoughts.

Sigyn didn't know how long they would be waiting, she hoped it would before they started freezing. She summoned some of her magic to warm herself, but instead of the ripple of warmth moving across her body, she felt a stabbing pain as if she was being bitten by a hundred snakes. Loki's words about the poison's effect echoed in her mind and she terminated the spell. Well, she thought, being cold is better then being dead. At least if you are cold you can still feel something.

All other thoughts vanished from her mind as she felt the ground vibrating beneath her feet. She thought momentarily that they were experiencing an earthquake, but when she looked around she saw the others were not looking down, but rather up. Sigyn followed their gaze and saw large shadowy forms approaching them through the fog. They looked to be at least a couple of feet taller then any in the group, and Sigyn found herself edging a little closer to Fandral as the figures materialized before them.

Sigyn let out a gasp and reached out reflexively to grab Fandral's hand. He gave her fingers a squeeze of reassurance as she took in the Jotunn for the first time. They towered above them, making everyone crane their necks to look at them. There were three of them. All three had blood red eyes and blue skin that was decorated with patterns and swirls across their bodies. Two wore a leather and gold decorated wraps about their waists. The third was a woman. Her wrap was more elaborate and she had an additional piece across her breasts. which had precious stones sewn into the leather. She stepped forward and eyed the Aesir party.

"I am Yilva, priestess of Jotunheim. Thor tells us one of you suffers an illness at Skadi's hands."

"I spoke the truth," Thor answered stepping forward. A breeze picked up rippling his cloak over his shoulders, but he did not try to pull it back for warmth. "My kinswoman was poisoned and we seek your wisdom for an answer."

Yilva followed the direction of Thor's hand to where Sigyn stood. She eyed him carefully. "She does not look ill."

As if on cue, the pain crashed through Sigyn's veins. She let out a cry clenching Fandral's hand with all her strength as her knees buckled and she hit the snow. Fandral dropped beside her, putting an arm around her.

"I'm all right," she assured him when she had her voice back. "I was just caught a little off guard. This poison doesn't give much warning."

A pair of blue feet entered her vision and she looked up to see Yilva watching her intently. "You are kin to Thor, but that tie is more your hinderance then help."

"She is kin by marriage."

Yilva bent down to look more closely at Sigyn, studying her features in more detail. "She bears a strong resemblance to your brother, yet you say she is not blood kin?"

"She has a equal temper," Sif put in "But Loki is her husband not her blood kin."

"And why would you think we would help an Aesir after all that has befallen us at your hands. More recently at the hands of Loki."

"Because I am not of Asgard." Sigyn put in, tired of everyone talking about her and not to her.

"Where do you hail from?"

"Vanheim. My family moved to Asgard when my parents acquired positions in the royal court."

"And how did you incur Skadi's wrath?"

Sigyn gave a half laugh at her situation as Fandral helped her to stand, the pain having subsided. "Apparently Loki's affection should be avoided at all costs."

"She is trying to kill you because she is a scorned lover?"

A loud choking noise erupted from Thor and Fandral. Sif shot them both a dark look. "No, Priestess. She sought vengeance for her father's death which she feels Loki is the cause."

"I see." Yilva reached out and pressed a forefinger against Sigyn's forehead. She held her gaze for several minutes before breaking the connection and rising once more to her full height. "Did Skadi give you any help on how to find a cure for this illness?"

"Only that the cure was as old as the beginning of time."

"She is not wrong."

"How is that?" Sigyn asked.

Yilva turned to the group. "You know how the realms was created the body of Ymir?" When all heads nodded she continued. "What is not known is that the due to the violence of his death, his blood became poisonous. Anyone exposed to it would suffer the pain of his final moments of death over and over again until it consumes them. Magic speeds up the process if it is not done correctly. But a cure was created in case the toxin was ever used. The instructions were broken up and sent to Nine Realms."

"What for?" Thor demanded. "That seems a pointless use of a cure."

Yilva dropped a dark look on the Storm God. "Because," she answered darkly "Those who seek this poison must go through a series of trials to prove their cause is true. You must also go through your own trials to prove yourself worthy of the cure."

"And each of the Nine realms has a piece of this cure?" Sif asked.

"Yes,"

"Then what of Svartalfheim?" She asked

"What of it?"

"The Dark Elves are all dead. How can we accomplish a trial from a dead race."

"You destroyed them, you must deal with the consequences. But if their ancestors thought ahead to this possibility, they may have left a trial behind you may complete without their presence. Otherwise, your Loki will be a widow."

"Can you tell how long she has?" Fandral asked.

Yilva frowned. "Her magic clouds the issue. It both fights and feeds the poison. It all depends how long she can survive the pain. Each time will be a little worse, no matter what you do."

Sigyn felt three sets of sympathetic, worried eyes on her. She swallowed hard. Her fingers which were wrapped around her arms for warmth, pressed into the runes Loki gave her. She knew he would not let her bear the poison any more then absolutely necessary, which meant if they could not find a cure, she would be the one to watch him die.

"You said a piece of the cure was given to each of the Nine Realms," Fandral spoke up.

"I did."

"Which means a piece is here on Jotunheim."

"It is."

"Then I can assume," Thor spoke up, "That there is a test to get your part of the it."

"Yes, but it is no simple task."

"The quests of worth never are."

Yilva studied Thor for a moment. "No they are not, and this one is of no exception."

"What must we do?"

Yilva looked back at her companions, acknowledging their presence for the first time. Both glared at the new arrivals, before looking to their priestess. "We can not let them perform the trial," One spoke up. "They are Aesir."

"And what would you have us do, Einar?" she demanded. "If we turn them away, we start a war with Asgard and this time we may very well not survive."

"They attacked and plundered our world." The second spoke up.

"Which we brought on." Yilva snapped. "I warned Laufey not to attack Midgard or he would bring on Odin's wrath. He did not listen. Now we suffer for his poor judgement."

"You speak ill of our king." Einar growled.

"Laufey nearly destroyed our people. I would thank Loki for easing us of his burden on our people."

Both glared at her, but spoke no more.

"The instructions left us by our ancestors is that no one is to be denied the trials if they seek it, not even our greatest enemy. We will help the Aesir, and you may get your wish. They may die in the attempt to finish the mission."

"I feel so much better," Fandral grumbled sarcastically.

"The quest to prove your worthiness is to bind Fenrir."

"What?" Thor asked in disbelief "Fenrir was bound centuries ago by my father."

"Yes," Yilva agreed. "For his quest he had to do that to prove himself. Do you think Fenrir could remain bound indefinitely? You bind him and I will give you what you seek."

Fandral let out a sigh. "Anyone have the directions to Lake Amsvartnir?" He eyed Yilva "I assume he is still on Lyngvi island."

"You would be correct." She turned and pointed to a river that was flowing past them some distance off. "That is Vimur river. Follow it and it will lead you to Lake Amsvartnir and the wolf you seek."

"Just what I need, more snow." Fandral grumbled. "Why couldn't Fenrir be frolicking on a tropical island somewhere."

"He is a wolf," Thor reminded him "They do not tend to frolic on tropical islands."

"You should also know," Yilva spoke up. "once you reach Lake Amsvartnir, you will be blocked from your Heimdall's eyes. You will be on your own to complete the quest."

"Do you have any more positive news?" Fandral grumbled.

"Only to tell you that you were lucky to come when you did,"

"Why's that?" Sif asked.

Yilva quirked a smile. "We are in our summer season. If you came in the winter, you would not find our climate quite so pleasant."

Sigyn grabbed Fandral's hand and dug her fingernails into his palm. His response was cut short when he gave a small choked noise of surprise.

"Thank you, Priestess." Sif tucked her head in a bow, "You have been very helpful."

Yilva looked first to Sigyn and then Sif. "We can not refuse any request for this trial. Your success or failure is entirely in your hands. May the Gods reward you as you deserve." And with that she walked away with her companions and within a few short strides they disappeared into the fog.

"I can't tell if that was a blessing or not." Fandral commented eyeing the fog where they had disappeard.

"I choose to see it as such." Thor answered, pulling his cloak about his shoulders. "Let's get moving, the day is wasting."

Sigyn fell in step with the others as they trudged toward the river. She heard scraps of rumours about this Fenrir, and none of it good. She wondered what they were up against in the first step of their journey and if they would survive. Sigyn wrapped her fingers over the Runes on her arm and whispered Loki's name. She wished for the hundredth time that he was here, but kept it to herself. The sooner they completed this quest, the sooner she would be back to him.


	8. Chapter 8

It became very clear early on that the journey would take them more then a day and no one had packed for such a long journey. Calling on the Heimdall to reactivate the Bifrost was too dangerous. It would alert the Frost Giants to their presence even more and multiple uses would make them think they were being attacked and would respond in kind. Though the the party was armed for any skirmishes that may arise, an army may be too much and would only delay them further. Water would not be a problem as there was plenty of snow and ice to thaw, but food would be more of an issue. Despite all their protests, Sigyn insisted conjuring a simple fare that would provide them the necessary nutrients for the journey without causing her undue harm. When they camped for the night, a spell to warm the area was created, again at no great expense to herself as it did not cause her to maintain it throughout the night.

Despite all their precautions against her using her magic, it started to take it's tole by the fourth day. Sigyn tried hard to hide her weariness, but it became evident that she was having trouble keeping up with them. The others slowed their pace for her and insisted that they were not going to let her use any more of her magic unless it was life or death. She tried to protest, but all were firm in their decision. Fortunately their destination was only a half day further on. Sigyn was glad to be at it's end. She was cold and tired and very sick of seeing the white blanket of flakes that covered the land. At first it was pretty, the way the snow gave everything a mystical sparkle and the icicles which shimmered in the light scattering small rainbows on the snow drifts when the sun peeked through the clouds. Sigyn had to look at everything as long as possible, wanting to take in every detail of their magic like quality. But as the days wore on, her fascination began to fade. She couldn't wait to get away from this frozen wasteland and back to the civilized temperatures of Asgard.

The group crested the latest dune of snow and on the other side they saw something other then rise after rise of snowbanks next to an icy river. It was a dock. Plain and wooden with a boat sitting next to it. The boat was not large, but big enough to hold the four of them with two oars on each side in the shape of fins. The front of the boat was decorated with a large serpent's head which rose straight from the bow and curved about a foot over their heads. As they approached, they could see the details of the carved head more clearly. The different scales etched into the wood and the eyes that seemed to watch them approach. The rest of the boat was plain wood and as you followed the neck down the scales became fewer and fewer until they disappeared along the sides of the boat. Toward the stern they reappeared and covered the tail that curled over the edge.

Fandral took an experimental step on the wooden stairs. when they did not fall beneath his feet so he began to climb them, the others following behind him. They paused to stare at the boat. Finally Thor spoke up.

"This is not Jörmungandr. Let us get on with this."

One by one they boarded the boat until each sat behind an oar. Sigyn placed her hands on the smooth surface and waited for the others to decide when to start.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Thor asked from beside her.

"I have to. We need to get across the lake and I will not be treated like an invalid."

Thor let out a chuckle. "Loki is going to have an interesting time with you."

"Meaning?"

Thor shook his head. "I can see Loki trying to drag you off a battlefield while you are in labour with his child."

Sigyn joined Thor in his laughter as the vision danced through her mind. "That's assuming he lets me anywhere near one."

"I am sure he will make a valiant effort, but I am also sure he will fail."

"Are we ready?" Sif asked turning to face them.

"We are." Thor agreed.

The four of them quickly fell into an easy rhythm which moved them across the river. They had to navigate through the chunks of ice, to avoid collision, but were not always successful. Despite it's appearance, the boat was quite sturdy, but not warm. Every collision with the ice chunks resulted in water being splashed over the boat and onto it's occupants. By the time they reached the dock on the other side they were soaked to the skin with cold. Sigyn offered to dry them off, but they stubbornly refused deciding to prepare a fire instead. They found a cave to shelter from the cold and made a fire near the mouth so the smoke would not fill the cave. They did allow Sigyn to use a little magic to start the fire because the wood was damp, but would not let her conjure a meal as they had leftovers from the night before. Though Sigyn did protest, she was silently relieved. She did not know how much energy she had left, but she would give all she could to make this mission a success.

Sigyn sagged onto the ground in front of the fire. She pushed her frozen fingers towards the heat and waited for the warmth the ripple through her body. It worked it's way through her fingers and up her arms but stubbornly refused to move further. She inched her body closer, so close she almost afraid the stray strands of her hair were about to singe, but she was willing to risk it if she could only stop feeling so numb.

"If you get much closer, you will be cooked up enough to serve as dinner," Fandral joked as he handed Sigyn a piece of jerky. "Try eating something, it may help with the warmth."

Sigyn took the proffered meal and began to chew on it without tasting much. She stared into the flames almost mesmerized by the brilliant reds and golds that danced over the logs and cast their shadows on the walls. Every once in a while a gust of wind blew through the cave and sent sparks dancing into the night sky. The breeze against her heated cheeks felt nice as it was so brief and it pushed the loose strands of her hair off her face so she didn't have to.

"What is our plan to find Fenrir?" Sif spoke into the silence.

Thor swallowed the last of his meal and brushed the crumbs from his fingers. "Well I would say it is best we try to get some rest tonight and start to search first thing tomorrow. I can't imagine finding a large wolf on an island will be all that difficult."

They agreed to the decision and settled down next to the fire to try and get some sleep with Thor taking first watch. The day had been exhausting for Sigyn and she couldn't wait for sleep to claim her. As she drifted off to sleep she could almost feel Loki's arms around her as he whispered softly in her ear, soothing her to sleep. She struggled to try and make out the words, but she did make out the phrase 'elskan min' whispered to her more then once. It brought a fresh wave of warmth to her and she drifted off to sleep, a small smile playing on her lips.

The next morning shook her with the loud crash of trees falling a short distance off. Sigyn sat up with a start and looked around in confusion. She could see her companions standing at the mouth of the cave looking out towards the noise their weapons already in their hands. Sigyn stumbled to her feet, pushing her cloak over her shoulders to free her hands.

"What is going on?" She exclaimed.

"I do believe Fenrir has found us," Fandral spoke up. "He's not at all subtle about it, is he?"

Before anyone could respond, the nearest trees began to shake violently, scattering snow from their branches. The party raised to their hands to protect them the frosty drops. When Sigyn lowered her arm she was met with the largest black wolf she had ever laid eyes on. He stood before her at least twice the size of any wolf, his long black coat falling in glossy waves which oddly reminded her of Loki. The eyes looked around the group with an icy golden stare making Sigyn feel as if he was looking for someone in particular.

"By the Norns," Sif exclaimed "He's grown. He looks at least as big as a hvitabiôrn."

"Bigger," Fenrir argued. "Loki will be so proud."

Sigyn opened her mouth to ask why Loki would be interested in this monstrous wolf, when Fenrir interrupted them with a howl that echoed off the mountains. Sigyn clapped her hands over her ears to muffle the sound, but it was of little help. When the noise died down, She once more looked up at the creature as he returned his gaze to the group. He sniffed at the air around them and then focused his attention on her. Sigyn stood frozen in place as a muzzle the size of her torso lowered down so the large gold eyes were fixed on her.

"Where is my father?" the wolf asked in a wolf like growl.

Sigyn's jaw dropped. She didn't understand why he was asking such a question of her, she had never been near any wolf that would consider a relation to this large creature. "I-I know not of what you speak," she stuttered.

Fenrir's lip curled revealing a row of sharp teeth, "Do not lie to me, Aser," he warned "I can smell his sent all over you."

"Maybe if you told me what he looks like, I can better help you. But I can't imagine I know of who you speak."

Fenrir let out an angry growl, and before anyone could make a move, he hit Sigyn with a paw hard enough to send her flying across the cave entrance and crashing into the wall. She hit the ground and was instantly covered in a pile of snow. She lay there a moment thinking that snow was no longer a pretty magic wonderland, but an icy tomb of insanity. Sigyn struggled to lift her head so she could see out of the snow piled around her only to be blinded by a flash of bright light. She flinched back from the glare and nearly lost her dinner as the sudden head movement made her stomach lurch violently. Slowly opening her eyes, Sigyn saw Loki appear, his slitted coat flaring around him as his arms raised to block Fenrir's path to her. She wondered what he hoped to accomplish, other then becoming a snack if his magic didn't work, when the wolf suddenly stopped and dropped to his belly before him.

"Fenrir," Loki scolded. "What have I told you about eating Aesir's?"

Fenrir looked sheepish, "Only eat the blond ones, father."

Sigyn knew she hit her head harder then she thought, because there was no way what she heard made even a little bit of sense. But she didn't get a chance to inquire on her delusional state as her vision went dark and she forgot everything anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki looked down at the large wolf that lay at his feet before him. Fenrir returned his gaze with complete love and trust. For the longest time Fenrir was the only one to look at him like this. Now, for reasons he still couldn't fathom he saw the same look in Sigyn's eyes. Though of late he saw something else flickering in those eyes every now and then, something he was familiar with. Fear. Loki knew he was the cause and that he had little choice in allowing that emotion to take root, but he hoped one day it would wither and die.

Loki gave himself a mental shake and returned himself to the present.

"You have been gone a long time, Father." Fenrir spoke, his voice coming out in a deep growl.

"I have. But it could not be helped. My responsibilities have increased and I do not have the freedom I once did." He crouched down and gave his son an affectionate scratch behind his ears. Fenrir's mouth opened in a wolfish grin as he leaned into Loki's fingers.

"Loki," Thor called.

Loki looked behind him to where Thor stood a short distance away. Sif and and Fandral were bent over Sigyn, tending to her injuries. Fenrir let out a growl when Loki's movements brought Thor into his line of sight. Loki pressed his hand against Fenrir's cheek. "Hush," he said softly. "We will speak later." Loki rose and moved toward Thor.

"What is it?" He asked.

Thor glanced over to where Fenrir still lay. He did not move, as his father asked, but he also did not take his eyes off Thor. "You told him to kill me?" He asked.

"Not necessarily."

"You told him he could kill blond Asers." Thor reminded him.

Loki quirked a half grin. "You heard that, did you?"

"Loki..."

"Easy, brother," Loki held up his hands in mock defeat. "I gave him those guidelines when I was quite angry with you. I will tell him there has been a change of my opinion."

"You do that. But I need to speak to you of something more pressing."

"What is it?"

"It is Sigyn. Sif says she is badly injured and beyond her abilities to heal, is there-"

Loki did not wait to hear the rest of what Thor said. He ran to where Sigyn lay and dropped down beside her in the snow. She lay in Sif's lap, he skin deathly pale and the snow around her red with blood. Loki reached out his hand to touch her cheek. He could feel her still alive, but her life was ebbing away, hastened more so by the poison coursing through her veins. Much more then when he last saw her.

"She used her magic." Loki said. It was a statement, not a question.

"We had little choice." Sif answered. "We were not prepared for travel through these conditions."

"So you let Sigyn kill herself rather then risk giving these Frost Giants a bloody nose."

"We didn't 'let' her do anything." Sif snapped. "You know as well as I how stubborn she can be."

"You could have tried gagging her."

Fandral snorted. "And see how well that worked for you."

Loki shot Fandral a dark look. He twisted around and threw his arm out, his fingers snapping open. There was a flash of green and gold light and when it faded a large green tent edged in gold runes stood in it's place. He lifted Sigyn up and, without another word, headed toward the tent. Loki pushed the flap open and entered where he had also provided a large bed, a fire in one corner to heat the area and an overstuffed chair. Loki could feel how cold Sigyn was in his arms and summoned piles of fur blankets on the bed and carefully lay her on them and pulling them over her. Loki knew she had hurt her head from the cursory exam he had first done. Now he examined her more carefully to see the extent of the damage. His hands quickly became tangled in her hair and it was sticky to the touch. Loki knew why, he was all to familiar with this feeling. He pressed onward and quickly found the source of the blood, a large gash along the back of her head, and he could feel her skull had been cracked. Loki knew he had to move quickly. He spread his fingers around her head, pressing them firmly to her skin. He didn't know if enough of his magic had returned for him to perform this healing spell, but he had to try; he couldn't lose her too.

Loki didn't know how long he had focused on the course of the healing, how long he prayed to anyone who would listen before he realized Sigyn's breathing returned to normal and her skin to gain some colour. He knew she would make it now and for the first time he felt the exhaustion that his spell weaving had caused him. Loki dropped into the chair and fell across her body, now if only she would wake. Loki did the only thing he had the strength left to do. He had come to her just the night before when he sensed she needed him and spoke words of comfort until she fell asleep. Maybe this time he would be able to do the same thing to wake her up. It was worth a try.

"Elskan min," he began "Please come back to me."

It was so quiet here, so peaceful. She couldn't feel any pain, hurt or betrayal. Just wave after wave of peace. She tried to remember why she was happier here, why she would not want to leave if given the choice but the answers were slipping through her fingers like the sand on a beach. It couldn't have been that important, she reflected, or she would have remembered. But a part of her kept prodding her to focus better and the more it persisted the more she struggled to bring the information to the surface.

Sigyn didn't know how long she had been floating in this peaceful void before she saw another figure coming towards her. When the figure was close enough to make out the features, Sigyn's jaw nearly dropped in shock. The woman was beautiful, with long flowing dark hair that fell in waves around her slim form. Her silvery skirts shimmered across her body drawing attention to her swells and curves, but what was unmistakable was her face. One side showed a beautiful young woman with a blue/green eye, and pale skin but the other half shimmered in appearance. One moment it was ghostly the next a skull and the next whispy plumes of smoke. There was only one person this could be making Sigyn take an involuntary swallow of fear.

"Lady Hella," Sigyn spoke a slight tremor in her voice.

Hella tilted her head in acknowledgement. "It is, mostly in the flesh."

"Am I dreaming?"

Hella arched a brow. "If you were, why would you be dreaming of me?"

Sigyn thought a moment. "I wouldn't, I would be dreaming of…"

Hella held up her hand. "You would be dreaming of that loving husband of yours."

Sigyn frowned. "You know Loki,"

Hella laughed. "Quite well. We go way back," She caught the look Sigyn gave her. "Not in the way you think."

"Then if I am not dreaming, I must be dead."

"Not quite," Hella corrected. "This is the intermediary between life and death. You are at a point where you might be saved. If you are, you return to your body, if you don't you will travel to my realm or Valhalla."

"I can't see why I would go to Valhalla. I am no warrior."

"You are on your way to being one. But all that will change if you remain."

"Because I will be dead."

Hella shook her head. "No, because Ragnarok will begin."

This time Sigyn's jaw did slide open. "You can't be serious."

Hella reached out and took Sigyn's hands in hers. "You are of great importance to Loki. He risked much to let you into his life, but if he was to lose you like he lost another, his actions resulting from his grief will bring around the end of the world."

Sigyn could not believe how something as insignificant as her death could do all that.

"Believe it," Hella said, correctly reading her features "now return to him. He is calling you."

Sigyn tilted her head slightly and could faintly hear a voice calling across the great expanse where she now was. The voice was so full of pleading and pain, she knew she could not abandon it.

"You hear him, don't you?" Hella asked. Sigyn nodded. "Go to him. We will speak again one day. For now, this conversation will be no more then a dream at most." Hella tapped her finger to Sigyn's forehead. There was a flash of bright light and everything was gone.

The next thing Sigyn realized was she was lying on a pile of soft furs with a several blankets draped over her. She felt warm, snug in fact, which she hadn't felt for several days. The second thing she felt was the aching throb in her skull that seemed to pulse without end. Sigyn remembered being slammed into a wall, her head hitting the surface, hard. She could believe that was the cause of the sensation of feeling like someone was trying to split her skull with an axe. The other thing she felt was a weight on her body. She cracked open her eyes and saw Loki lying across her, his face buried in the furs, dark hair falling in waves around his shoulders.

"Loki," she whispered hoarsely.

His head jerked up in surprise. He looked at her with eyes a deep forest green which rippled with unshed tears. His face was so pale she wondered if he too was ill. "You're awake," he uttered as if his own eyes were mistaken.

Sigyn smiled weakly. "I wish I wasn't. My head feels like it was kicked by a horse."

Loki frowned in confusion. He touched his fingers to her forehead a few moments. "I repaired the damage to your head, and might I add it was extensive, but I forgot to cure the headache it caused. How strange."

Sigyn felt her headache ripple and fade away, she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she said, "If I knew that was going to greet me, I may have stayed asleep longer." A flicker of fear skittered across his face. "What is it, what happened?"

Loki swallowed. "You nearly died, Sig."

"What?" She tried to sit up, but Loki pushed her back. Sigyn pushed his hand away and moved to sit up again. Loki acquiesced and shifted some pillows against the headboard for her to lean against.

"The injury you suffered was nearly fatal. It took all my healing knowledge and some prayers to bring you back."

"Died?" that statement sounded correct, but she didn't know why.

"Yes. You were very weak. I told you not to use your magic, the poison would move faster that way."

"We had little choice," Sigyn protested. "it was that or we would have frozen or starved." Sigyn went over their options and why they made the decisions they did. Loki listened, though he didn't like it, he could see they had little choice. "What I don't understand is how you found us. Yilva said we would be blocked from Heimdal's sight."

Loki tapped a finger on Sigyn's arm where the runes were. That second one was actually a tag for me to keep track of you."

Sigyn's eyes darkened to a fiery green. "Are you serious? You had me tagged like a runaway pet?."

"No," Loki argued. "More like one who is prone to get into trouble."

"You are not helping your case."

"This situation proves my point. You do tend to find trouble. I just made sure I was around to get you out of it. I repeat, you nearly died."

Sigyn gently rubbed the back of her head. Though the pain was gone, it was still a little tender. "I never knew near death experiences brought on crazy hallucinations. Hel has a quirky sense of humour."

Loki chuckled. "She does at tha-, wait what hallucinations?"

Sigyn shook her head. "You are going to laugh."

Loki sighed. "After what I have been through, I could use it."

Sigyn bit her lip. She didn't really want to admit to what she thought she saw. It was just to silly. But she knew Loki would press until she finally told him. That's what she gets for bringing it up. "Well one was a dream, I think, but the second one was the real strange one. It was about you." she finally admitted watching her fingers play with the fur of her blanket. "And you were talking to that massive wolf like it was your child." She looked up, expecting to see his face break into a silly grin, but instead he had a look of concern as he sat back into his chair.

"You saw that, did you?"

"What do you mean, did I see it?" She cried. "Is that wolf some kind of pet?"

"Uh, son actually."

Sigyn shook her head trying to clear the last of the fog from her brain there was no way she heard that right. She looked back at Loki, but there was not trace of humour in his face. He looked to have a heavy burden to bear.

"Son?" Sigyn asked. Loki nodded. "And how did this happen, you shape change and mate with a wolf the size of Mount Niflhel?

Loki frowned. "Not quite." he said cooly. "Fenrir's mother was Angrboða of Jotunheim."

"Well that, in part, explains the size. But not the species."

Loki studied Sigyn for a moment, tapping his finger against his lower lip as if deciding what to say. "Magic is fluid," he said at last, leaning forward to take his hands in hers. "Sometimes it will manifest in very unexpected ways but always for a purpose. Was I surprised that Fenrir was born a wolf, yes. Am I ashamed of it? No. Whatever the Norns have in mind for him, I know he was born in this way for a reason and only they know why."

"And his mother, what of her?"

Loki sighed, his eyes saddening "She is dead, a long time now."

Sigyn gave his hand a squeeze. "You loved her?"

Loki gave a half laugh, but Sigyn could hear the pain in it. "She was a little crazy. And a little crazy was what I needed then. I was going through a difficult period with my family. I know, when wasn't I? But she filled a void I didn't even know was there. Some think Fenrir was a manifestation of that emptiness, but I think there is more to him then that."

"Yeah," Sigyn grumbled touching the back of her head. "He has a mean right hook."

Loki chuckled, "He does at that. It has been some time since I visited Fenrir and he thought I was here to see him. To see you with my scent on you was not at all what he expected."

"It would have been nice to have a little warning."

"Had I known where you were going, I would have."

Sigyn shot him a dark look. His argument was infuriatingly logical. Instead of commenting further, she glanced at her surroundings. She was lying on a large pile of furs and pillows and almost buried under some of the softest ones she had ever felt in various colours of black white and brown. She knew they were not from a real animal, but no one would be able to tell the difference. The tent, for she knew that was where she was, had and angled roof that flared out to the ground in an a deep green shade stitched in gold. It was big enough to house the queen size bed she was in and Loki who sat on a matching overstuffed chair next to her.

"Where are we?" she asked.

Loki glanced around. "I needed to provide better accommodations in which to heal you. I wasn't going to do it on a barren snowy rocks cape."

Sigyn arched a brow, "A little ostentatious, don't you think?"

Loki frowned, confused. "In what way?"

Sigyn's response was cut short by the rustling of the covered entrance. Both heads turn to see Sif poke hers in.

"Yilva is here."

"What, really, why?" Sigyn exclaimed.

"Yilva is here, yes really, and to see we have completed our quest."

"I have to go see her." Sigyn tried to yank the covers off her, but Loki stopped her.

"You are doing no such thing."

"Actually, she wishes to see Sigyn. So yes she must come out."

Loki's face darkened. "Very well, I will bring her."

"I don't know if that-" Sif began

"You really think that a priestess is unaware of my presence?" Loki snapped. "I will bring her out."

Sif gave a hesitant nod and disappeared.

"The priestess actually likes you," Sigyn pointed out as Loki pulled back the blankets and lifted her gently into his arms.

""Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, but the rest of Jotunheim still wants to string you up." Sigyn amended wrapping her arms around his neck and threading her fingers into his hair. She loved the feeling and did it at every opportunity.

"I feel so much better," Loki gave her weight a shift and headed toward the tent entrance.

Sigyn pushed the flap aside and they stepped out into the morning sunlight. Sigyn momentarily flinched in the bright light, but her eyes soon adjusted to the scene before her.

Yilva stood directly before her, with two frost giants accompanying her, no doubt at their insistence. Nearby Thor, Fandral and Sif stood with the 'bound' Fenrir. The bindings looked magical in nature, rippling around his leg in silvers and golds. As soon as they stepped into the scene, all eyes focused on them. The two frost giants immediately summoned their ice weapons and started towards the pair.

"Can you stand?" Loki whispered in Sigyn's ear.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, no." Loki lowered Sigyn onto the snow and once his arms were free, snapped his fingers open to reveal a green ball of fire in each hand.

"Stop!" Yilva shouted. Her companions ceased their approach, but did not retract their blades. "I have told you, they are not to be harmed."

"You said they were not to be harmed." Einar jabbed an icy weapon toward Sif and the others. "You said nothing about this world destroyer."

"Isn't that a slight exaggeration?" Loki asked cocking a grin "I haven't actually destroyed a world, only tried to."

the snarls from the other frost giants gave clear indication the difference was of little consequence. They raised their blades and started once more on Loki's position.

"You will cease your attacks." Yilva ordered standing between them "Or, if he does not destroy you, you will be banished for disobeying my orders."

The frost giants backed away grudgingly, their eyes still fixed on Loki. Loki closed his fingers, snuffing out the flames.

"What, no daggers?" Sigyn asked under her breath in mock surprise.

Loki gave a shrug. "More showy this way." He hooked his arm around her waist and pulled Sigyn next to him so she could lean on him for support.

Yilva stepped forward and kneeled down before Loki and Sigyn. "You have completed the quest, and captured Fenrir. And though your methods were a deceptive, the end reason was sound."

"Deceptive?" Sigyn asked "When have we ever been-" Suddenly the poison sliced through her body with great intensity. She let out a cry as her fingers around Loki's waist dug deep into his body. He let out a small gasp, but clung to her tighter as he felt Sigyn sag against him. When the pain finally managed to subside, she was left gasping and shaken.

"Does that look like she is faking it?" Loki demanded.

"You examined her yourself," Thor finally spoke up stepping over to them, his feet crunching in the snow.

"I did indeed." Yilva acknowledged. "What I detected was the poison in her system, but it felt like it was a wrong fit. Almost like it was meant for someone else." Her eyes slid to Loki and rested there. "Like maybe you, Trickster."

Loki's jaw clenched. "Yes and no," he admitted, "the poison was meant for Sigyn, but I was poisoned instead."

"And yet she is still poisoned. The only way this poison can be transferred is by the willingness of the other. I can not imagine you would let her endure your pain."

Loki's face darkened. "I had little choice. If I came here myself seeking the cure, your little fan club here would have been beating down on us the entire journey, no matter what you told them."

Yilva turned to Sigyn observing the way she clung to Loki as the pain faded from her already weakened body. "This could not have been an easy choice."

Sigyn looked at her through the strands of sweat tangled hair falling across her face. "It was the only choice and I would do it again."

"What could you have done to earn such loyalty from one such as her."

Loki shook his head. "I really wish I knew."

"Know this. The toxin does not like to be shared. You were able to give it to Sigyn because it was something that was unexpected, but you will now only be able to take it back on yourself. Try to share it again and you will die."

Loki nodded once. "I'll remember that."

Yilva swirled her fingers across the palm of her hand. There was a soft blue glow and when it faded it revealed a grey stone with a glowing blue rune carved into the middle of it. It was a simple thing for all this fuss. It had a glossy look to it's surface like it had been smoothed and polished to a shine. The rune itself looked to have been just as carefully carved into it, it's edges clean and straight. Sigyn reached out and touched the stone and felt it's power tingle up her arm.

"It seems a little underwhelming for all this fuss," Loki observed.

"What did you expect?" Yilva asked. "Something flashy in gold with your name blazed across it?"

"That would be a good start."

Sigyn gave Loki's waist a quick sharp squeeze.

"It's fine," Thor spoke up, how do we use it?"

"I could not tell you. We only have part of the cure, you will need to travel to the other Eight Realms to find the rest of it. Your journey is far from complete."

"Fine by me," Fandral spoke up. "I am having way too much fun."

Yilva stood and returned to her place next to the others. "Good luck, Trickster," she said. "your journey is about to become more difficult." There was a blue haze that surrounded the Frost Giants and when it cleared they were gone.

"Nice trick," Fandral observed.

"Really not that difficult," Loki responded.

Fandral grunted, "For you, maybe."

Loki turned his attention to Sigyn. He cupped her face with his hand and studied it for a moment before his gaze met with hers. "I want you to meet Fenrir, but only if you are up to it?"

"Up to meeting your son who nearly killed me, what is there to to worry about?"

Loki let out a soft chuckle. "That's the spirit."

Sigyn sighed before gently pushing away from Loki to try and stand on her own. When her legs began to wobble, Loki reached out for her, she took his arm for support, but knew she wasn't quite ready to be completely mobile. Loki guided her to where Fenrir waited. Sif stood next to him her double blade in her hands, ready for any sudden move Fenrir might make. The two eyed each other warily as if trying to figure out how to out maneuver the other. At their approach both turned their attention to them, but still kept half an eye on each other.

"Is that really necessary?" Loki asked nodding towards her blade.

"He nearly killed Sigyn," Sif reminded him "I will not take any further chances." She swung the blade low across herself to drive home her point.

"She attempted to deceive me," Fenrir growled. "She came to me looking and smelling like my father,"

"Attempt?" Sigyn stepped forward pulling her hand from Loki's grip. "How could you possibly think I was him? For one thing I am a female."

Fenrir tilted his head. "Why would that make a difference?"

Sigyn's jaw dropped, "Why would that…." she stuttered. "I don't know, maybe because he is not."

"Loki is a shapeshifter," Thor reminded her as he approached the group, "he has been a female before."

"That explains a few things," Sigyn mumbled a blush touching her cheeks.

"I was a female horse," Loki responded defensively "And it wasn't by choice."

"Your silver tongue backed us into a corner that you had little choice but to get us out of it." Thor shot back.

Sigyn let out a groan. "Don't tell me he angered another dangerous entity."

"Not one we need to worry about." Fandral chimed in.

"And where does the horse come into all this?"

"It belonged to a giant smith." Sif said "We never knew his name."

Loki shot Sif a dark look. "We said we would not speak of this."

Sif arched a brow at him. "And you would keep secrets from your wife after being married such a short time?"

Loki's lip gave a slight curl. "Everyone has their secrets that they choose not to share with anyone. She is entitled to hers as I am to mine. I only ask that she never lie to me."

Sif looked to her friend for confirmation. "He's right. We found both of us tend to be private about some things in our lives. If he does not wish to talk of how or why he shape shifted into a mare then I will not press him on it."

Sif snorted. "I don't see this lasting long."

"Regardless." Sigyn ground out. "It is what we have agreed to." She stepped back to Loki so she could wrap her arm around his waist and lean against him like she needed more support then she actually did. She gave his lapel a slight tug so he bent down to her. "When we are alone," she whispered into his ear, "I would really love to hear that story."

Loki let out a soft chuckle that Sigyn could feel rumble in his chest beneath her. "We just may one of these days."

"She is your mate?"

Sigyn and Loki turned to see the Fenrir looking at the both of them, ears perked forward and large head tilted to one side. He had been silent until this time and momentarily startled them when he spoke.

"Yes," Loki answered guiding a slightly hesitant Sigyn closer to his son. "She is my mate. I would hope you would come to care for her as you do me."

Fenrir lowered his head to sniff Sigyn starting at her toes and moving up her body. Sigyn flinched at such a large powerful creature being so close to her, but would not back away. Even when Fenrir's nose reached her face and his snuffling heated her skin and sent her hair sailing off her face. When he was satisfied, he sat back on his haunches and let out low whine.

"Now it's your turn," Loki said.

"You want me to sniff a wolf, are you at all sane?"

"The debate has circled many a dining table," Fandral informed her.

"I would be careful," Loki responded, "or the subject circling those dining tables is why you have suddenly taken a goat to your bed instead of lovely lady." Loki rubbed fingers together causing his magic to crackle with green electricity along his hand.

"Loki," Thor warned. "Is that truly necessary?"

Loki spun around to face his brother. "You gave me your word Sigyn would not be harmed. Your word! And she nearly died!" Sigyn could feel the anger and fear coming off him in waves. She wanted to reach out to touch and reassure him, but she dared not. "Don't forget, Brother, I may be part ruler to Asgard but I am still a Trickster and capable of some very nasty consequences."

"I too gave my word. Will you destroy me with your anger as well?" Thor gripped the back of Loki's neck "It pains me greatly what has happened, and I do not know how that can be rectified, but I will do it. I owe you a debt and it will be repaid."

Loki glared at Thor waiting for something, anything to give him reason to explode, but Thor gave him none. Eventually he sagged and the magic faded from his hands. "I will not let you go any further on this journey without me. I don't care if I am sent to Hel for all eternity, I will not risk Sigyn's life again!"

Thor nodded."Very well,"

Sigyn hoped Loki would accept Thor's word after it had so recently been broken. it was a tense few moments, but he nodded his acceptance and Sigyn released the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Now you," he said turning his attention to Sigyn. "I still need to have a conversation with you, but that can wait. You still need to finish with Fenrir."

Sigyn bit her lip, neither prospects sounded like something she was going to like.

Sif once more stepped forward in an attempt to block her path. "Do you remember what happened to Master Tyr? Are you willing to risk her as well?"

Loki's face darkened. "Master Tyr was deceptive in his approach to Fenrir. I do not see that happening with Sigyn."

"Is that how-"

"Yes," Sif cut her off "Fenrir took his hand."

"It was payment for breaking an oath that was made by all," Fenrir said defensively. "I sense no such deception with this one."

Sigyn felt the sincerity coming from the large animal in front of her. After a few moments of hesitation, she stepped away from Loki and reached out to touch Fenrir on the side of his face. Fenrir thumped his large tail in encouragement, so Sigyn began to scratch his cheek and and ears. As she felt his soft fur slide through her fingers, she could not help but compare the texture to Loki's and found them quite similar. She continued scratching as the wolf shifted his face around to the different locations he wanted applied letting out low rumbles of happiness.

"Don't milk it," Loki spoke up, breaking Sigyn out of the trance she found herself falling into. " I think we have established that you trust her."

Fenrir opened his mouth into a wolf like grin. "she has nice fingers,"

Loki matched Fenrir's grin with one of his own. "She does at that." He kneeled down in front of him, taking his head between his hands. The large head made Loki's hands seem small by comparison. "I can not stay as long as I would like, but I promise I will return to see you again when what I have to do has been completed."

"Will you be gone long?"

"That I can not say. But just so you understand," Loki touched his forefinger between Fenrir's eyes, there was a bright flash and surprise seemed to spread across the wolf's face. The gesture seemed somehow familiar to Sigyn, but she could not place where she saw it. "When it is done, I promise." He reached around the large neck to hug his son before touching his fingers to his bindings and releasing him.

Fenrir rose to his full height, he immediately turned his gaze on Sif who raised her sword between them, seemingly unafraid of the force before her. Fenrir tilted his head as he watched her a few moment. "One of these days, Lady Sif, I would like to have a battle with you. I think it would do us both a lot of good."

Sif slowly lowered her blade. "That I would, Fenrir Lokisson. When this is over."

Fenrir gave his head a tilt towards her then he disappeared into the woods.

"We need to go," Loki said, his eyes still on the forest where Fenrir disappeared. "The sooner we start the sooner we will be finished this fiasco."

"A little impatient, are we?" Thor asked.

Loki shot Thor a dark look. "I have things I would rather be doing then traipsing all over the Nine Realms answering a bunch of riddles."

The group moved to an open area of the clearing to wait for Heimdall. Loki gave a quick flick of his fingers and the tent vanished. "I will have to let Heimdall know where we are," Loki said, "I used magic to find you as this area is blocked." He closed his eyes and focused on his task. A moment later the familiar blast from the Bifrost crashed down upon the group and they disappeared from Jotunheim. If they ever returned, Sigyn reflected, it would be too soon.yn reflected, it would be too soon./span/p


	10. Chapter 10

Loki stepped away from the group and started for the door without a word to anyone.

"Was the mission a success?" Heimdall inquired pulling Hofud out and disengaging the Bifrost.

Loki spared the group a cursory glance before giving his attention to Heimdall. "If you mean nearly getting Sigyn killed in any number of situations, then yes, a resounding success."

Everyone started forward to remind Loki yet again why they had no choice putting Sigyn in danger. But he didn't care at the present time. He needed time to think and this was not helping the situation. He started to spread his fingers and conjure a teleportation spell when a voice was heard above the others.

"Stop!" Sigyn hollered.

All eyes turned to her with various states of surprise, but Sigyn's gaze was fixed firmly on Loki. She started toward him, hiding effectively that she was not quite at full strength, but the fire in her eyes made up for it. "I have had enough of you blaming everyone for a mistake that was clearly mine. I used the magic, I put myself at risk. Me. Not them."

"They could have tried to stop you."

"How? They are not magic users. And you know as well as I not all spells require being spoken so I could have been using them without their knowledge." She gave a flick of her hand and Loki was bound and gagged.

Loki could feel the slim control he had on his anger begin to slip, but he quickly realized that restraints were not of a magic dampening in nature and quickly released himself from them. "Why would you risk yourself like this?"

Sigyn's eyes darkened further, the green almost as black as her iris'. "You know the answer to that. When you figure it out you will know why." and with that she pushed past him toward the bridge.

Loki watched her go a little confused at her statement. He did not have time to ponder it for long as Sigyn suddenly stopped her body beginning to shake as she doubled over with a loud cry of pain. Loki covered the distance between them quickly and grabbed her before she hit the ground. He turned her around and eased her to the ground as another wave of pain crashed through her body. He could see the pain was too much for her in her current state and no matter the risk, it had to come out now.

"Thor," he called not taking his eyes from Sigyn. He heard his approach and dragged his gaze from Sigyn to his brother. "I need some of your life force."

"What are you going to attempt?"

"The poison is killing her very quickly in her current state. It needs to come out now, but that could also kill her. If I give her some of your life force strengthen her while I withdraw the poison she should survive it."

"You are attempting a two way spell?" Thor asked Loki nodded. "If I recall what Mother taught us, that is a very dangerous thing to do."

"So is taking on all of Jotunheim with just that hammer of yours for kicks. Still you did it. Now are you going to help me or not?" Loki extended his hand out to him.

With barely a moments hesitation, Thor grasped Loki's hand. Loki turned to Sigyn who was barely conscious. "I need to take the poison out of you now. It is going to hurt and for that I am sorry, but I have little choice." Sigyn swallowed and gave a weak nod.

Loki pressed his free hand to her chest. He split his Sader two ways, one to draw a part of Thor's life force out of him into Sigyn and the second to pull the poison she bore into himself. The currents flooding his system was powerful and he knew very dangerous. He rode them carefully, winding Rune magic along the way to make the transition more complete should he not able to keep going. As the poison was drawn out of Sigyn she began screaming. The double transference spell was no easier for her to bear, but he hadn't the time to explain what he was doing. Her cries caused him to flinch inside, making him all to aware that once again he was causing her to suffer greatly despite promising himself never to do it again. Nebula's torture was never as hard as this was to bear. When the poison crashed into him he let out an anguished cry. He felt Thor tighten his grip, but Loki pushed on. The pain came at him far more intensely then he last felt and he could see his vision starting to darken around the edges. Loki pushed it back and pressing his palm harder to Sigyn's now unconscious form, he struggled to finish the spell because he knew he would not be holding on much longer. As he wove the final strand, his struggle with the pain induced darkness won out. As he felt himself hit the ground, his final hope was that the spells were done correctly.

"Loki!" Thor cried when he saw his brother crumple to the ground next to Sigyn's unconscious form.

Thor spun around "Heimdall,"

"I have already called them," came his deep voiced response.

Thor dropped to his brothers side and quickly looked him over for any sign of external injury, not that he expected there to be any, but it gave him something to do. Loki's body was completely limp except where his hand tightly grasped Sigyn's. The last thing he did before toppling over. His skin looked pale from the task he just exerted, but it did not have an ashen look of death. Thor grasped his shoulders giving him a shake. He could feel tears start to prick his eyes as memories of not so long ago when Loki lay dying in his arms came flooding back to him. "Wake up brother, do not do this to me. Not after what you have already been through." But there was no response.

Thor gathered him up into his arms and buried his head into his shoulder, his pleas whispered over and over. It was not until he felt a hand placed gently on his shoulder that he was brought out of his ceased his pleas. The kind face of the healer stood over him, her face deeply etched with concern.

"Please, your highness. Let us take him so we can help him."

Thor glanced over at Sif. She was being informed of a similar thing from where she sat with Sigyn's unconscious for in her lap for the second time that day. He remembered Loki once saying he wanted to brand Sigyn so he could better keep an eye on her due to her tendency to get into trouble. Thor had advised against it, but he knew Loki would find a way. Now he wondered if maybe Loki had a point.

With some reluctance, Thor released his hold on Loki and let the healers settle him on one of the hover beds that they brought for the pair. He saw how pleats of Loki's jacket draped over either side of the bed pooled on the floor.

"Could you not let it drag," Thor said. He knew it was such a unimportant thing under the circumstances, but somehow it just had to be said. "He doesn't like it when it is dragged on the ground."

The healer's eyes followed Thor's and when she realized what he spoke of, made a quick gesture and bed was raised. "Is that better, your majesty?"

Thor simply nodded. And watched as the beds followed the healers out of the bifrost and into a transporter to take them to the healer's hall.

"Before I go is there anything you can tell me about what happened?"

Thor gave his head a bit of a shake, trying to clear the fog that had settled on him. "Yeah, Loki told me, and I think I understood what he was talking about," And Thor began to relate what he knew. As he spoke the Healer's face became more and more grave.

"What he has done is very dangerous, it is true. And the two people I would seek for advice on this would be Loki or Frigga. What he may have done is instruct the spell."

Thor's brow furrowed in confusion. "Instruct it."

"Yes. When a spell is complex and dangerous, the castor will instruct it on how to proceed in case something happens mid cast. It is Rune magic and it too can be dangerous."

"Is there any way to tell if he has done this?"

The Healer's face saddened. "If Loki was at full strength, I would have little doubt that he could have accomplished this. But his magic is still recovering from the use of the Space stone so it is not entirely certain if he was able to do this. We just have to wait. Either they will wake or they won't."

Sigyn stood in complete darkness wondering why she was once again obscured from her world. She was getting the feeling it was becoming a habit, and as much as she hated Loki being right in this, maybe he did have a point about her being prone to getting into trouble. She knew something had happened to her if she was viewing this complete lack of a landscape, which she hoped would improve on her next visit. Sigyn flinched inwardly at the thought that she was already expecting a recurring trip.

Sigyn had not been standing there long when she saw a green orb off in the distance. She didn't know how she knew, but it was her magic and she had an innate need to walk towards it. It was such a large part of her, she felt almost naked without it. It did not take her long to reach it, but Sigyn could tell as she approached that, like her, it was not well. The orb looked to be made of an opaque green glass, but the smooth surface bore cracks along it. Surrounding the orb was a smoky haze that was reaching tendrils into the cracks, trying to widen them, to take in her magic that lay within. When a chip of glass broke away, she cried out in pain.

Her orb was joined by another. It too looked to be cracked and damaged, but it bore no smoke around it. Soon the smoke started to move off her and onto new arrival.

"No, stop!" she cried. She knew who the second orb belonged to.

Sigyn felt a pair of arms slide around her waist and a face bury itself into her shoulder. "Let go, Sig. Please."

"I can't," she said. "I made this poison worse, you should not have to suffer for that."

Loki's hands tightened around her waist. "It will kill you if you try. You are too weak, you would never survive. I'm begging you Sig, I don't want to live this life without you. Let me have the poison back."

Loki's words struck a chord; a memory. She knew that what he spoke was the truth because someone said so. But who was it? Sigyn didn't get a chance to think it further, as another sharp pain shot up her body. She tried not to make a sound, but her body convulsed in Loki's tight grip, making it obvious what happened. As painful as that was, she knew that it was a fraction of the level that the poison had reached. Sigyn also knew she had little choice. Her crash course in pain tolerance was nothing compared to the years of endurance that had prepared Loki. With a sigh she released her hold on the poison and it completed it's journey to Loki's magic. Sigyn could feel Loki's body quiver under the momentary onslaught. He pressed his head harder against her shoulder and Sigyn knew he needed her support for the moment. When the pain had passed, he loosened his hold so Sigyn could breathe a little easier.

"Thank you Sig," he whispered.

"I don't know if you should be thanking me for this,"

Loki lifted his head and kissed her lightly on her jawline. "I am thanking you for choosing to live. The other alternative would have been certain death. You can wake up now."

Sigyn blinked in confusion, but before she could ask Loki what he meant, he was gone and then so was everything else.

Once more Sigyn opened her eyes in a fog. She didn't remember falling asleep the night before, but when she drew on her most recent memory, she had flashes of Loki kneeling over her. He was telling her he had to do something that was going to hurt, and the pain in his eyes at the prospect almost broke her heart. The pain that followed was the last thing she remembered before waking up…where ever she was now.

Sigyn saw a figure in front of her and judging by the angle she was looking at her Sigyn realized she was lying on her side. When she focused she could see it was Sif. She was watching Sigyn with worry and hope, when Sigyn let out a small groan at the light hitting her eyes when Sif shifted her position, her face broke into a relieved smile.

"Thank the Norns you are alive!"

Sigyn flinched. "The agony I feel certainly convinces me your right."

"We were worried you were not going to pull through."

Sigyn looked around Sif and saw she was quite alone. "We?"

"Thor was here," Sif answered, "But he stepped out for a bit take a walk. He seemed like he was going to combust the more he paced the floor."

It was not the answer Sigyn was hoping for. "Loki, is he not with you?"

Sif tilted her chin to point over Sigyn's shoulder. Sigyn suddenly became aware of a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a face buried in her shoulder. She touched her fingers and to the ones at her waist and felt the all to familiar hands there. Loki let out a small noise, still half asleep, his hand started drifting up her waist. Sigyn pulled it back down and glanced at Sif who arched an eyebrow at the two of them.

"He's very affectionate," Sigyn explained

"So I see."

Sigyn tilted her head back so her mouth was next to Loki's ear. "Wake up, _maður min."_ Sigyn whispered.

Loki's eyes snapped open, giving her a look of surprise. "Where are we?" he asked

"The healer's hall, apparently."

Loki glanced down at the two of them intertwined on the large bed. "They have a honeymoon suite?"

"You couldn't be separated." Sif explained.

Sigyn frowned. "I don't understand."

Sif nodded to Loki. "When Loki cast the last part of his spell, he was holding your hand and for whatever reason you two could not be separated. The Healer's suspected the spells completion required the two of you needed to be linked physically."

"She's not wrong," Loki agreed.

"Really?" Sigyn asked.

"It's Rune magic. As I had told you earlier it is powerful but can be dangerous. I had to risk it under the circumstances, but to maximize the efficiency we had to remain in contact."

"Brother, you live!" Thor cried from the room's entrance. He covered the distance quickly and reached for Loki who backed away.

"Sorry, Thor," Loki explained at Thor's look of disappointment. "But in my current state, I don't think I could survive your expression of affection."

Thor seemed confused for a moment then burst out laughing. "I see your humour has not dulled with your ordeal, brother."

"None that I can tell. I am more then ready to leave here." Loki tried to sit up, but wavered and placed his hand to his forehead giving it a shake.

"Not just yet, Your Majesty," one of the healer's spoke up as she entered the room. "You will not be rising on this day either."

"'This day'?" Loki echoed "How long were we out."

"Three days." The healer answered. "And you were a most co-operative patient while you were."

Loki's eyes darkened. Sigyn knew that look. "This will not be one of them. Three days have been wasted and I will not waste another." He climbed out of bed and no sooner was he on his feet he began to waver. Thor steadied him, concern creasing his face.

"Maybe the healer is right," Thor said. "maybe you should rest after your ordeal."

Loki pushed away from him shooting a glare around the room. "I have no time for this coddling. There is still much to be done and too much time has been wasted." he strode from the room without another word.

Sigyn slid from the bed and gave Thor a worried look. "Will he be alright?"

Thor sighed as he watched Loki disappear out the door. "My brother is most stubborn. He once sustained an injury in practice and insisted it was only a scratch. We continued sparring and when he passed out a healer was called. That scratch was a severe enough that he nearly died from loss of blood."

"The scar across his left side."

Thor nodded. "That was the one. I worry when he does things like this. Hiding how hurt he truly is."

Sigyn touched his shoulder. "I will watch him. If I have to knock him out with a chair, I will do so."

Thor smiled warmly. "If anyone could match his stubbornness, Sister, it would be you."

Sigyn matched Thor's smile with her own. "I will take that as a compliment. Now if you will excuse me, I will see if I can find my very stubborn husband."

Sigyn found Loki in the library which was of no real surprise to her. He was stretched out in a window alcove with various texts spread around him. some piled in stacks, some opened to a page of interest at some point in his investigation. The sun coming through the stained glass cast a rainbow of colours across the scene making Sigyn wish it could somehow be preserved. Loki looked up at her approach, the anger he had displayed in the Healer's Hall seeming to have been forgotten.

"Have you decided where we will travel next?" Sigyn asked coming to sit next to him.

Loki shifted himself, moving the books on the seat so that Sigyn could sit down. "I could not find an indication there had to be a particular order. Do you have a request?"

"Somewhere warm," she said shivering involuntarily. "I think I've had enough of frost planets for a while."

Loki quirked a half smile. "I thought you might. I did some looking around at the other Nine Realms to see if they are referenced in the ancient texts to give us clues on what we seek."

"And?"

"You ever hear of a realm called Álfheimunderneath?"

Sigyn let out a low whistle. "How old was the text you dug that ancient name from?"

"Old." He pointed to a text resting on a podium. The leather on it looking so fragile Sigyn was afraid it would turn to dust if she so much as breathed on it. "Not to worry, the preservative spell keeps it safe."

"That's a relief. I would very much like to read it myself. So would this be a reference to the Ljósálfar ofAlfheim?"

"It would. Sound warm enough for you?"

"Depends on which region we are going to."

Loki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, giving her a peck on her forehead. "I am pretty sure the Forest Elves can help us with our little problem without bringing in the Ice Elves."

"But no one has seen them for so long. Will they be at all welcome to visitors?"

"You remember what Yilva said?" Loki reminded her. "None who seek this quest may be refused. I will speak with Freyr. He will know who I must contact for the next quest and where we will be going."

"About that," Sigyn said shifting her position so she could look at him. "I am really worried you are pushing yourself way too hard."

"I said I was fine, why do you not believe me?"

Sigyn ran a finger down his left side where the scar was Thor spoke of. "I just know you, is all."

Loki frowned. "He told you of that little scratch?"

"'Scratch?'" Sigyn exclaimed sitting up. "Loki, you nearly died!"

"I think Thor exaggerated the story a little."

"Tell me how long were in the Healer's Hall."

Loki looked away as if studying a nearby text for the answer.

"Loki…I can always ask Thor."

Loki let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. I was in the Hall for a month."

"A month!" Sigyn exclaimed. "You call that a scratch?"

"What is your point, Sigyn?"

"My point is you are not alone." At Loki's quizzical tilt of his head, Sigyn pressed on. "For a long time now you have depended on yourself feeling like no one cared enough whether you lived or died."

"It has always been safer that way."

"But it is no longer the case. You told me that you could not live in this world without me, would you doom me to that fate instead?"

"No, I wouldn't. But you are both worrying too much over nothing."

"No," Sigyn corrected "we are not." Sigyn pressed her hand to Loki's chest. She felt the way his heart beat strong and steady, belying the Healer's words that he needed rest. She lifted her head and fixed her eyes on Loki's. "Ever since we awoke from that journey, or whatever you want to call it, I can sense you. I can feel you are weakened from the spell you cast, I can feel the poison as it courses through your veins and I will know when it will lash out at you."

"The spell,"

"Yes, I believe so. I think it bound us a little too well. But I don't think I will actually go through the agony of the toxin, but only time will tell. My point is, you do need to rest so I will make this deal with you. You do nothing more strenuous then what you are doing here between now and when we leave for Alfheim and I will back you on your desire to go with us."

Loki dipped his head and nibbled her neck. "Does that mean everything?"

Sigyn let out a giggle. "We'll see. Now you better go find Freyr and see what help he can be."


	11. Chapter 11

Two days later Sigyn found herself once more standing at the Bifrost gate preparing to leave for another realm in search of answers. Only this time instead of bidding Loki farewell, he was lecturing them on the do's and don't's in Alfheim.

"It's pretty simple," he said. "The forest elves are quite literally of the forest. They are one with the trees that grow there so any harm done to the trees is done to them. Which means we can not have any fires and they can not be used for target practice." Loki shot Thor a knowing look.

"Why do you look at me like that, Brother?"

Loki smiled. "I just remember a certain forest on Midgard you flattened."

"If you are speaking of when I came to retrieve you, it was purely self defence."

Loki gave a half laugh. "More like showing off. I remember, I was there after all."

"Anything else?" Sif asked breaking up a potential argument.

"Ah, yes." Loki answered returning his attention to the group. "When we enter the forest, we will find a clearing to wait. We are remain until we are summoned. We are not to wander off or we will be very unceremoniously removed from the woods and not permitted to return."

"How long do we wait?"

"As long as it takes. Time has little meaning to creatures as long lived as these. We will just have to be patient."

"Well, at least we won't have our appendages bitten off by frost this time." Sif spoke up.

" Appendage removal is not limited to ice." Fandral pointed out.

"I feel so much better." Sigyn grumbled.

"There is more," Loki interrupted "unless you want to get yourself killed, then by all means ignore me." Silence settle over the group. "Now, I can not stress to you the importance of leaving the trees alone. Don't cut them, mark them or even so much as snap a twig from them or we will face the consequences. Are we clear on these points?"

"We get it," Sigyn said a note of exasperation in her voice. "Touch tree bad. Can we go now?"

Loki looked as if he was about to argue but thought better of it. Instead he turned his attention to Heimdall. "Ready when you are, Gatekeeper."

Heimdall pushed Hofud into the the Bifrost mechanism. The room once more began to spin around. Sigyn braced herself for the sensation that she was being grabbed, so was not caught quite off guard as she was yanked from the room and sent hurtling across the cosmos to their next destination. This time Sigyn took some time to look at the colours and patterns which streaked passed her and appreciate their beauty. It was helpful for her to do this so it would take her mind off just how fast they were moving toward another realm.

They landed in Alfheim with about as much grace as they had Jotunheim. Sigyn was a little more prepared and only wobbled slightly. Loki looked as if he was about to move towards her, but she held up her hand assuring him she was fine. Looking around Sigyn could see they landed in a large open field. the grass was a least knee high all around with the exception of where they stood. The area had been burned by the Bifrost's power. Loki studied it carefully, checking the edges and swirling patterns.

"What are you doing?" Fandral asked.

"Making sure there are no sparks. The Forest Elves would not take to kindly to us burning down their home." When he was satisfied he rose to his feet. "The forest is over there," Loki gestured to the forest a short distance away. It was massive stretching out before them in either direction as far as the eye could see. Sigyn could make out a large tree whose branches stretched out above the forest and wondered why that tree was so much bigger then the others.

The group started forward, covering the distance in a short period of time. They found and opening between the trees and a path to follow. They followed it and after a time came to a clearing that had a obvious function. The ground was made of moss, making it soft underfoot, and several rocks were placed in a semi circle with seats carved in them for comfort. Light spilled from open sky above where no branches grew giving the area a more open appearance.

Sigyn wanted to take a closer look at her surroundings. She moved around the clearing, being careful not to step beyond it. She watched the wildlife move among the trees. The birds that sang in the branches, the rabbits that hopped among the bushes and the deer that moved through the trees without making a sound. It was not long before Sigyn realized just how tidy the forest was. There were no dead plants, no rotting logs, not even twigs or leaves scattered along the ground. She turned to point out her observation when she saw a figure appear from the forest edge and approach the group.

She was tall and willowy her clothes looking like they were made from leaves, they even sounded like the wind in the trees when she moved. Her chestnut hair fell in waves down to waist and rippled when she moved. But all of that seemed irrelevant when Sigyn looked into her eyes. They were green, but not just any shade. They were a vibrant emerald green that was the exact same shade as hers and Loki's. Sigyn moved to stand next to him and slid her hand into his. She gave it a squeeze and he returned the gesture. She could see the image of the woman's eyes flutter through Loki's mind and knew he was thinking the same thing.

"I am Dexa," The woman spoke up seemingly unaware of the fuss she was causing. "You will follow me and I will take you to Alexsanaia."

"Who is that?" Sif asked.

Dexa looked at her as if she thought her particularly slow.

"She is their queen," Loki answered.

Dexa nodded to Loki and then turned to go. She did not wait for the others, who quickly fell in step behind her. Sigyn continued to look around her at how immaculate the forest was and how unafraid the animals seemed to be of their presence. She could only assume it was due to fact no-one hunted them in this realm so they had no cause to be afraid. As for the forest itself she just had to ask.

"This is not like any forest I have ever seen before."

"You noticed that, did you?"

Sigyn looked sideways at him. "Why is this forest so…."

"Tidy?" Loki supplied. Sigyn nodded. "To reduce the chance of fires. It is less likely to burn the woods down if there is no dry kindling for the fire to take hold."

"Can't they prevent it with magic?" Fandral asked falling into step next to them.

"A forest this size?" Loki asked. "That is a lot of magic. More then they may be able to conjure on their own. Ljósálfar tend not to ask for help from outsiders."

It was sometime later when they reached the end of their journey. Sigyn hardly noticed the distance, she was too enthralled with the magic of nature all around her, and there was just so much to see and so little time to see it. On more then one occasion something had caught her attention and she had stopped to take a look. She was brought out of her exploration by Loki pulling on her hand. She had tried to disengage from him so he could not do this, but he kept his grip firm. Sigyn knew it must have been a relief for him when the trees parted and Dexa stood before them indicating they had arrived at their destination.

"This is our Eternal Queen Alexsanaia." Dexa spoke stepping back and granting them their view.

Sigyn's jaw dropped as she stared at the largest tree she had ever seen in her life. A trunk that looked bigger then the Asgard palace stood before her and toward so high into the sky, its top disappeared into the clouds. The branches spread out in all directions of various lengths, but never so thick as to block the sun from the forest below. All through the branches sat the elves playing, chatting, or enjoying the suns warm rays. Below a river wound it's way past the tree, pooling in front of it where some more of the elves splashed and played before it continued on its journey.

"Come," Dexa spoke gesturing them forward. "She waits for you." she moved down the path and the others followed. When they moved under the trees branches, Sigyn found the shade cool and refreshing. She immediately felt a need to remain and not leave at least until nightfall. She was brought out of her thoughts when Loki came to a sudden stop, bringing her hand flush against him.

The woman that sat before them looked absolutely ageless and yet seemed as old as time itself. Her skin was smooth with no signs of the passing years, her blond hair shimmered with strands of silver and her limbs were smooth and elegant when they moved. And her eyes, they showed more years then Sigyn could count and they too were green just like her's and Loki's.

Sigyn felt Loki squeeze her hand and she returned the gesture. Yes, this was starting to get very strange.

Alexsanaia stepped forward and came to stand before Loki and Sigyn. she touched a hand to each of their chins and tilted them up as she was taller then everyone present. Her skin was smooth against Sigyn's skin as she studied first her face and then Loki's. At last she released them and stepped back.

"You are both Ljósálfar." she said.

"That's new." Loki spoke up. "Someone is actually claiming kinship to me. But no My Lady, I am of Jotunheim not Alfheim."

Alexsanaia smiled. "Your father must have been Laufey."

"He was."

"Then your mother was of the Frost Elves."

Loki furrowed his brow and looked over at Thor.

Thor shrugged. "I am sorry, but Father did not tell anything more of your parentage other then you were Laufy's. Maybe he did not know."

"Oh he knew," Loki growled "Just another secret for him to keep from me." He returned his attention to Alexsanaia. "Are you sure of this?"

Alexsanaia smiled at him like she would a curious child. "The blood of the Ljósálfar has spread throughout the branches of the Yggdrasil tree and no matter how thick or thin it is in the veins of a being, two things remain. One is the ability to use magic and the second are the eyes." She looked to Sigyn and then back to Loki. "The green of your eyes is distinct. No other race in all the realms has it. If you have the colour you are of Alfheim."

"What do you know of my mother?" Loki asked a flicker of hope tinging his words.

"Only that she left with Laufey when she was with child and lived with him in Jotunheim and that she died in childbirth during the battle with Asgard."

"When Odin took me thinking I had been abandoned."

"We do not know what the circumstances were that brought you to that temple, only that we lost track of you for many years. When we learned of a magic user in Odin's court we suspected it was you. We knew you were in good hands and did not pursue you."

"You should have payed more attention." Loki said darkly.

Alexsanaia's eyes narrowed. "Powerful we may be, but not powerful enough to take a child from Odin's grasp. Whatever the circumstances we would not be bringing you home."

Sigyn knew that Loki was feeling frustrated with the path of his life. No matter how many players were involved it still came down to Odin. He wove his will and pushed Loki down a predetermined path whether he wanted to walk it or not. Any who wanted to stand in his way could not and so Loki was alone.

"And Sigyn?"

Alexsanaia moved her attention to Sigyn. "Her blood is thinner, as if many generations separate her from her Ljósálfar blood."

"I'm not really sure. It's more of a family legend." Sigyn said. "If a child had green eyes it was said the Ljósálfar blood was strong with them. How far back it goes, I can not say."

Alexsanaia touched her finger to Sigyn's forehead for a moment. "You also have magic, but it is not as focused as this one's is."

"No," She admitted "It is not."

Alexsanaia stepped back to look at the group. "Please, tell me why Freyr said it was most urgent that you seek an audience with me, for he would not tell me why."

"For Loki," Thor said stepping forward to stand next to him. "He is poisoned with an ancient toxin and part of it's cure is found here."

Alexsanaia frowned. She studied Loki for a moment and then returned her attention to Thor. "Yes, I sense what you speak of."

"Can you help?"

"I can point you on the right path, the rest would be up to you."

"I am not liking the sound of this," Fandral grumbled.

"We are out of the ice and snow," Sif pointed out.

"And I have a feeling we are about to land in a very hot fire."

"How well do you know of the legends of Midgard?" Alexsanaia asked.

"I am familiar with what they have written about our realm," Thor answered.

"Well, this involves a different realm." Alexsanaia answered. "The people of the Isle of Britain had their own legends Ljósálfar. Some had power over the elements and tended to be cruel and mischievous. Some were kind, but you still had to be wary of them. The people called them collectively as 'The Fair Folk' and had many rules to guide them from the dangerous path they could be led down. This is where you will be sent for your task to prove your worth. I will give you time to prepare and make yourself familiar with these rules before you continue your journey."

"How will we do this?" Loki asked looking around. "I don't see a library."

Alexsanaia smiled. "You see but you do not observe." She moved to the massive tree and touched her hand to it's surface. After a few moments, there was a flash of light and when she stepped back a door was carved into it's surface where none was before.

"How…" Sif began.

"This tree is was grown from a seed of the great Yggdrasil making it almost as old as time itself. It's purpose is to record passage of time and events in the Nine Realms for those seeking knowledge. The library within it is as complete as you will ever find one to be, but your search among its history will not be easy. Are you still prepared to make the journey?"

Fandral shot Loki a look. "What is it with you and libraries? We can't seem to keep you out of one for very long."

"It's a burden I will gladly bear." he answered "We will accept your offer of help. How much time do we have?"

"That is up to you. You are the one dying."

Sigyn flinched at the reminder. Loki gave her hand a squeeze of reassurance.

"We will begin immediately." Thor spoke up.

Alexsanaia nodded. "Good luck to you."

Loki approached the door with the others close behind. He opened it, revealing exactly what was promised. The interior looked as if the tree had been completely hollowed out and replaced with endless rows of bookshelves, desks and parchment shelves which also appeared to be carved from the wood of the tree and finely polished. The shelves were stacked to capacity with books of every different colour shape and size, neatly labelled and scrolls with tasseled tags identifying their contents. Windows along the walls let in the sunlight so it streamed across the desks and alcoves providing plenty of light for the reader who chose one of these locations to read by.

Fandral let out a low whistle. "And how are we to find what we are looking for in this stack of books? We could be here until Ragnarök trying to find the answers we seek."

Sigyn bit her lip trying to suppress a giggle. "You don't frequent many libraries, do you?"

Fandral made a face. "I avoid them, why?"

Sigyn pointed to a podium where a large red book with gold writing rested. "That book there is a catalogue of all the books here and where to find them. We can look them up by either name or subject. So unless Ragnarök is almost nigh, I don't think we will be here _that_ long."

Loki flipped through the catalog looking for the subject matter they sought. He soon found it and let out a small sigh. "I wouldn't be to hasty with that statement, Sig. It seems the material is extensive, we could be here a little while."

Sigyn watched Loki run his finger down the middle of the page, nearly every title lit up indicating they fell within the subject they were looking for.

"Is there any way we can narrow this down?" Sif asked as the rest of the group joined them in front of the catalogue.

"Possibly. As we study this material we may find something that will help us narrow down what we seek. In the meantime, I would not want to overlook anything until we are sure."

"Come, Sigyn," Sif spoke up, "It looks like we will need to make up some _kruttkaffe."_

"Better make it _prestakaffi."_ Fandral spoke up. "We can at least be in better spirits while looking for these….spirits."


	12. Chapter 12

Sigyn let out a groan as she leaned back against Loki's shoulder. They were curled up in an alcove reading through the stacks of lore books piled around them. She felt Loki's fingers gently brush the loose strands of her hair from her forehead and his lips brush her temple.

"Two days," she groaned. "two days and I feel like my eyes are about to cross if I read one more passage about the Fey's vulnerability to iron."

"You think we are ready to go?" Loki whispered into her ear.

Sigyn sighed, enjoying the warmth rippling through her. "I think between us we have accumulated enough knowledge to be able to stand up to them. And with your skill with word play, we should do well."

Loki chuckled. "I see someone has been spinning tales into these lovely ears of yours again."

Sigyn tilted her head back to look at him. "The story about Sigyn's hair and the dwarfs is true, is it not?"

"Essentially. I'm sure it has been embellished with the telling, like most tales about me."

"More likely they were toned down." At the look of mock surprise that Loki displayed Sigyn couldn't help but laugh.

"I'd almost prefer one of these 'fairy rings' to another day plodding through these books." Fandral grumbled from a nearby desk.

Sigyn lifted her head so she could see Fandral glaring at the text in front of him. "Was the prestakaffi not to your liking?" she asked.

"It got me through the first day of this nonsense." Fandral slammed the book closed and took up his tankard. He tipped it to his lips and pulled it back frowning. "We don't even have that to take the edge off." He dropped the empty mug on the desk with an angry thud.

"I agree," Sif chimed in from her place at another alcove where she was curled up like a cat. Sigyn knew relaxed pose was misleading to the casual observer. "I feel if I stay here much longer I will start to take root."

Sigyn rose to her feet. "Very well, I will speak with Alexsanaia."

Sigyn stepped out of the library and into the warm afternoon sun. Despite the days that had passed researching, very little seemed to have changed. The faces around her were different, but they seemed to enjoy the same pleasures as the ones who came before. Alexsanaia drifted toward her from her location near the pool where she had been dipping her toes.

"How do you fair, Child?" she asked.

Sigyn let out a small sigh. "I think we are about as ready as we are ever going to be." She answered. "We do not have a large amount of time available to us to spend on the research. We just hope the delegating the topics will increase our odds."

Alexsanaia frowned. "I hope so as well. The Fey can be tricky as I am sure you have learned."

Sigyn nodded. "I just hope Loki will be a match for them." Something flickered across Alexsanaia's eyes at the mention of Loki's name. Sigyn narrowed hers, confused. "What is it?" she asked.

Alexsanaia arched a brow. "For someone whose Ljósálfar blood has been diluted, you can read the eyes very well. Outsiders cannot."

Sigyn flicked a finger behind her. "I have had practice reading Loki's. It took trial, error and observation, but I learned. May I ask why he concerns you?"

"I worry for him."

Sigyn blinked, trying hard not to let her jaw drop open. "I'm sorry, did you say you are worried for him?"

Alexsanaia moved away from Sigyn and bid her to follow. She went without a word as they left the bustling glade filled with laughter and to a quieter place where there seemed to be an almost deafening silence. They were surrounded by hedges and clusters of flowers exploding with vibrant colours. Tucked away to one corner was wooden chair softened with moss that looked to be perfect to curl up in to enjoy the sun or a good book, but it was strangely empty. A large willow sprouted next to it, it's vine like branches swaying in the soft breeze, yet still providing shelter for whoever sat there.

"This sanctuary is my own," Alexsanaia gestured around her. "I come here when I need to be alone with just my thoughts. Here we will not be disturbed."

"It is lovely," Sigyn said looking around "but why did you bring me here?"

"What I wish to discuss with you I do not want to be overheard. It has to do with the The Wild Hunt."

Sigyn felt a chill slide down her back at the name. She read about them in the books and really wished she hadn't. She remembered the sudden need to curl up closer to Loki as she read the haunting passages and prayed that they would not meet these dangerous creatures of the Fairy Court.

"I see you know of whom I speak," Alexsanaia said.

"I do," she spoke just above a whisper. "But why do you mention them in link with Loki?" Sigyn couldn't believe she got the question out without stuttering.

"Because when you enter the Fairy Realm Loki could draw them to you like a moth to a flame."

"Because he has a dark side?" Sigyn asked, "They would have to claim half the souls in Midgard if that were the case."

"He has a dark side and he is fey."

"You said he was Ljósálfar."

"We are the same and different." Alexsanaia explained. "But we have enough in common that they will seek Loki out if he enters your realm and causes any mischief."

"Are you saying that Loki, God of Mischief, has to be on his best behavior while we are there?" Sigyn could only guess how well this conversation was going to go.

"I am. Should they come for him, there is nothing that can do stop their pursuit unless you leave the realm. If you do, you will not be able to return a second time. You have only one chance at the quest."

"Very well, when can we go?"

"It will take time to open the portal, return to me here at sunset, I should be ready by then."

Sigyn tilted her head to Alaxsanaia before returning to the tree and more studying. Every little bit would count, but she doubted everyone would see it that way.

"I have to do what now?" Loki demanded.

"Brother, you must calm yourself." Thor spoke up.

Loki shot him a dark look. "Do you know what they ask of me?" he demanded. "They want me to curb my nature and be more like…. you!" he spat out the word as if it tasted foul.

"Now is that really so difficult?"

"I'd rather try and bottle feed Sleipnir," Loki snarled

Sif tried to cough to smother her laughter.

"And we remember how successful you were the first time." Fandral grinned.

Loki glared at Fandral. "I would be careful; we aren't in the Fey world just yet. And I feel a sudden urge to release some pent up chaos."

The grin immediately disappeared from Frandral's face.

"Loki, please try to see reason."

"Reason?" Loki gave his fingers a flick causing a nearby pile of books to rise in the air and spin above their heads. He seemed to be paying them no mind as he kept his focus on Sigyn. "I do not do reason, I do chaos. I am tired of being told to behave myself everywhere we go for fear of offending someone. It is starting to rankle."

"Part of being a ruler is doing things you don't always like to do for the good of the realm and her people."

"How is my behaving to find a cure good for the realm?"

"I could not rule as wisely without you, Brother." Thor admitted.

"You would manage."

"And what of me. Do I matter so little that you would brush me aside so easily?"

The anger in Loki's face crumbled. "No, Sig. It is for you that I do this."

"Then please do as they ask a little while longer and," Sigyn glanced at a book as it swirled past. "maybe you could save the Maelstrom for another day."

Loki rolled his fingers then waved his hand, palm down, between them. The books came to a sudden stop and floated to the ground without harming themselves or the figures around them.

Sigyn reached up and cupped his face with her hand. "Thank you. I know it will be difficult,"

Loki's eyes were a mix of anger and worry. "You have no idea."

The sun was setting over the forest casting the leaves in fiery oranges, reds, and yellows. It looked like the trees were ablaze in these brilliant colours, making it almost breathtaking. Standing in the grove where Sigyn spoke with Alexsanaia only a few short hours ago, Alexsanaia was now putting the final touches on her spell, uttering words in a foreign tongue and moving her hands in complicated gestures before her. The group stood back from her so as to allow her to concentrate and not risk disturbing her.

"Do you know the spell she is casting?" Sigyn whispered to Loki.

Loki frowned. "No. It is in a tongue I do not recognize. I think it may be that of the Fey of Midgard. I am not familiar with Midgard languages, save for English and that of the Northmen."

Sigyn felt her skin tingle with the familiar sensation of magic being cast. She watched as a swirling purple wave appeared before Alexsanaia. She stepped back as the portal grew and elongated until it resembled a door. Shades of purple and mauve rippled across the surface as if invisible fingers were tracing patterns across it. Alexsanaia turned to where Loki and Sigyn stood and beckoned them forward. They did as requested.

Alexsanaia fixed her gaze on Loki. "I know what I have warned you of is a difficult thing to do particularly with the Fey. They are mischievous in their own right and I know you will want to match wits with them."

Loki's eyes narrowed a dark smile crossing his face. "I was very much looking forward to it. But now you have chained my ability to do that."

Alexsanaia lifted a finger. "Not entirely." She opened her palm and in it appeared a pendant in a flash of gold light. It seemed simple enough. The pendant itself was emerald green edged in gold with a gold chain. In the center was an onyx triquetra also edged in gold.

Loki arched a brow upon seeing it and looked to Alexsanaia with a touch of confusion. "It's pretty, but not really my style."

"It lacks flash." Fandral explained leaning over for a look. "His name isn't blazoned across it in diamonds."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I make that observation once. Will it now follow me to my grave?"

Sigyn chuckled. "Count on it."

"It is a protection pendant." Alexsanaia explained. "I am sure you recognize it."

"It's a Triquetra," Sif spoke up before tilting her head to look at it a little confused. "Sort of."

"This is the symbol used by the people of the Isle of Britain. For them the points represent The Other World, The Mortal World and The Celestial World. The circle woven through it represents Infinity and binds the three worlds. It will protect you from being noticed by The Wild Hunt should you use your magic. But it will only mask a limited amount of magic. So I would recommend you avoid the use of it unless there is a great need. The pendant will glow when it is reaching the end of its protection for you. Use it wisely."

Loki took it with a nod of thanks and slipped it on, tucking it beneath his tunic. Sigyn could see the chain flash in the fading light when Loki turned his head. "Are we ready?"

Alexsanaia stepped back and gestured to the portal. "Enter. It will be waiting for you when you return. Just call on me and I will summon another to where you are. Fair winds and Safe journey."

To no one's surprise, Thor stepped through the portal with no hesitation followed quickly by Fandral and Sif.

"Thank you for your help." Sigyn said in parting before taking Loki's hand and letting him guide her through the portal.

The journey was similar to that of the Bifrost in that she felt she was travelling between worlds. But the journey to parallel realm caused the sensations to ripple through her of the magic being conjured to make it possible. She felt like her head was spinning while she walked, the space around her rippling in the purple and mauve colours she saw at the entrance. Loki pulled nearly constantly on her hand because she kept stopping, wanting to make her head steady again, but he would not let her. She felt the magic slide over her skin once more like she did when she entered wherever it was they were and then she was once more standing in what appeared to be a wooded glade.

Sigyn could see the forest growing up around her lit by sunlight splashed with motes of flower pollen and petals that covered the floor and wound their way up the trees around her. The scent the flowers gave off were beautiful like vanilla and honey and she kept wanting to take in deep breaths. The next thing she was aware of was Loki grabbing her shoulders from behind her.

"Careful," he cautioned. "you don't look too steady."

Sigyn gave a weak gesture to the portal, "It was the trip, I don't think it agreed with me."

"I would say not. You were stumbling around like a drunk, I almost had to sling you over my shoulder and carry you the rest of the way."

Sigyn shot him a dark look. "You wouldn't have dared!"

Loki gave her a wolfish grin. "Oh Hel, I would have."

Sigyn was about to make a response, but her vision suddenly lurched sideways. One minute she was trying to focus on a stationary object to steady herself and the next she found herself lying on the ground with everyone looking at her perplexed.

"Are you not well?" Thor asked with a concerned frown.

"I will live, "she grumbled "If someone will close the perfume shop that is drowning this realm in floral scents."

Sif lifted her head and sniffed the air. "I do not know what you mean," she said. "The scent is pleasant but I would not call it strong."

Sigyn sat up in surprise. "How can you not- "she began. But was interrupted with a sharp pain to her forehead. Her stomach gave a sudden lurch and she barely had time to turn over before she emptied its contents on the ground. Mostly.

Loki let out a low growl as he stepped back from the unpleasant mess.

"I am so sorry!" Sigyn began but was drowned out by the laughter from the other three.

"It's not that funny," Loki grumbled giving his soiled boot a shake.

"Maybe not," Fandral agreed trying to speak through gasps of laughter "But you should have seen your face. You looked as if someone shoved a rotten fish under your nose!"

Loki ignored him as he crouched down next to Sigyn. He flinched at the smell of her stomach contents causing a blush to touch her cheeks. With a quick wave of his hand, contents and smell were gone.

"You are not supposed to be using magic unless absolutely necessary," Sigyn began.

Loki looked down at the spot where the offensive contents had once been. "Believe me, that was absolutely necessary." He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "Is the perfume really that strong?"

"I can't explain it," answered "I feel like I am being smothered in the smell."

Sigyn could feel the tears streaking her cheeks from the recent sickness and was trying very hard not to have a round two. Loki pressed his palm to her forehead and it felt nice and cool against her skin. She felt him weave through her mind seeming in search of something, before long the smell faded to a distant scent like she might pick up on a passing breeze. And just as quickly her nausea was gone.

Loki pulled his hand away and helped Sigyn to her feet. "Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Much," she said with a relieved sigh. "What did you do?"

Loki frowned. "There was a spell in your mind that was amplifying the perfume around us to the point it would make you sick."

"Do you know who put it there?" Sif asked.

"That's the troubling part," Loki fixed his eyes on Sigyn's. She could see concern reflected in them. "The magic had my seiðr woven through it."

"How is that possible?"

"Someone who shares our seiðr has had the same teacher. It's how vǫlur and seiðmenn can be traced, through the lineage of their teachers."

"And you are sure this one was one of yours?" Thor asked.

"Yes. It is almost as strong as mine indicating that I taught them. If it was any weaker then I would have placed it at someone who learned from someone I taught. Like with Sigyn, hers is less similar to mine as she learned from her mother who was in turn taught by Frigga."

"Who do you think would do this to her?" Sif asked.

"None I can think of. I have had students in the past, but what I taught them was a little harmful mischief, nothing that would be a threat to me. If they sought someone else out for more experience, their seiðr would be woven more strongly in the spell and I don't sense that."

"And none would have done this?" Sif pressed.

Loki's brow furrowed as his mind ran over the names from his past. "There are some who I taught, but it was more giving them ideas for a particular trick or another to play. Such as Anansi, Azeban, Seth, Susanoo. None were long time students, at least none that would still be alive anyway."

"It seems we have a real puzzle here." Thor spoke up. "But we must continue and try to figure this out at a later time."

They started to make their way through the clearing and into the forest, following what seemed to be an animal trail, small but easy to find by experienced trackers. Sigyn refused to be carried, so Loki had to be satisfied with holding her hand to support her and keep from wandering off the trail.

After a short while, Fandral spoke up. "Do we actually know where we are going?"

"To find the Fair Folk." Sif answered.

"But why?"

The group came to a dead stop and turned to stare and Fandral in confusion. "I mean," he explained rubbing the back of his neck. "We are assuming we will find our answers with the Seelie. Alexsanaia warned us about them, she didn't actually say they had the cure. So why are we trying to find them if we don't know for sure they are what we seek."

All heads turned to look at one another as the logic of Fandral's words dawned on them. "He has a point," Loki said. "We don't actually know where to begin."

"So, what do you suggest," Sif grumbled "Asking the next passing Unicorn if they know where to find an ancient cure?"

Fandral cleared his throat. "I was thinking more like a Griffin."

"Have you completely taken leave of your senses?" Sif exclaimed.

"The jury is still out on that one," Loki quipped.

Sigyn rolled her eyes.

"They would be the best answer to the problem." Fandral pressed. "They are spoken of in legends as treasure and knowledge seekers."

"Someone has been doing some serious book learning," Sigyn said. "I didn't think you were paying that close attention to what we were studying."

"Dangerous creatures in any realm is something that one should have intimate knowledge of." Thor put in. "So it is understandable Fandral would know of them."

"And did you happen to find anything on battle tactics?" Sif asked.

"They are an animal not an invading army." Fandral responded. "Just remember Talons and beak are bad."

"We will be doing battle with this creature?"

"I hope not!" Sigyn exclaimed. "They may be fierce creatures, but they are wise as well. I hope we will be able to find our answers without bloodshed."

Sif frowned. "We do not seem to be seeing nearly enough of that on this journey."

Loki's grip tightened on Sigyn's hand. "I would beg to differ. Too much blood has been shed already."

Sif's eyes flicked from Loki to Sigyn, she bit her lip at the memory Loki brought forth. "That was not quite how I meant it. Regardless, we still need to know where and how to approach these creatures."

Sigyn shrugged. "Luck? Some stories have them living in mountains while others have them frequenting caves."

"That doesn't really narrow it down, does it?"

"No," Sigyn sighed "It really doesn't."

"You could try a guiding spell." Loki suggested.

Sigyn wrinkled her nose. "I don't know if I am really in the mood for games."

"I don't see where you would have much choice in this."

"I'm open to an alternative, any alternative."

Loki fixed his eyes on her which indicated she had little choice.

"What is wrong with this spell?" Fandral asked. "It sounds like it would be of great help."

"It all depends on your mood." Sigyn waved a hand to Loki. "It's right up his alley, he just loves tricks."

"I'm getting confused here, if it's a guiding spell…"

"Not so much a guiding spell, as learn to use your brain spell." And with the increasing perplexed look on the others faces, Sigyn continued. "The spell won't tell you how to find what you seek unless you answer it's questions,"

"That doesn't sound so bad,"

"In riddles."

"Are you serious?"

"It seems the creator of this spell wanted you to work for the prize you sought and to do that they made it so you have to answer a riddle whenever you need direction to what you seek."

"Do we have time for this?" Sif asked.

"We don't have time for much else," Loki answered. "It's either this or wander aimlessly around this realm and hope we stumble upon the answer."

"That's an alternative," Sigyn spoke up hopefully.

"Sig," Loki chided.

Sigyn let out a resigned sigh. She stepped a few paces back from the others and began to cast the spell. She placed her finger tips together as if holding an orb and started to focus her magic between them, when she felt she had enough to summon the Guiding Spell, she began to cast.

What we seek is far from our eyes

Be it in plain sight or in disguise

With your power to find what cannot be found

We ask for guidance in this realm

The magic between her fingers became black and green fire which rippled before her. She could feel it's heat on her face as she struggled to maintain her control. But the forces kept pushing more and more on her fingers, flashing burns along them. Finally, the battle was lost and with a cry her hands snapped apart and the fireball flew from her. It spun around the forest disappearing in and out of the trees and frightening speeds before flying so high into the sky it could not be seen before finally returning to them with equal speed and coming to settle on a nearby log.

Sigyn blinked as she took in the little sprite that sat before her. It seemed to be made of delicate limbs like the stalks of a tree and wings so fine as if made from cobwebs. The clothes were of pale yellow flower petals in the form of a top and breaches that came to the figures knees. Dew drops dotted them and shimmered in the light when he moved and more dotted his hair which fell haphazardly around his face. The face sported round apple cheeks and blue eyes that sparkled with mischief and Sigyn knew when her eyes met his she was in for trouble.

"You summoned me?" he asked.

"I, uh," Sigyn began

The sprite rolled his eyes "Well I can see you have quite a grasp on language."

"Now hold on- "Thor began

The sprite looked to Thor, the mischief grin turning to a dark glare. "Do not cross me Son of Odin or I will make sure you spend the rest of your life roaming aimlessly through this realm."

"You are a spell, not a God." Sigyn argued.

The sprite looked back to her with mock surprise. "So you can speak. I can do that if I am so inclined. You want to find something and as long as you are respectful, I will help you find it."

"You are of this realm, was your creator?"

"I take on an aspect of where I am summoned. This form seemed appropriate. But do not mistake me for someone naïve."

"Great," Sif grumbled. "We need to go on a quest in order to achieve what we need in a quest to complete a quest. Is anyone else getting dizzy?"

"This is a quest of words, Shield maiden. You must prove to have a quick mind is all. What is it you seek?"

"A Griffin." Sigyn answered.

The sprite let out a low whistle. "That is no small task."

"Is there one here?" Fandral asked.

"There is. But the steps you take will decide whether you will find it in short order or not at all."

"What must we do?" Loki asked.

The sprite arched a brow, it's grin returning. "Answer a riddle, Trickster. It is really not that hard."

"Just one?"

"You will need to answer one every time you need my help. I would suggest you limit those requests. My moods will dictate how easy or difficult the riddle is and a wrong answer will not result in another riddle."

"Which direction do we need to go in to get to the Griffin?"

The sprite looked to be studying Loki for a moment before answering. "My first Riddle: Each morning I appear to lie at your feet, all day I will follow no matter how fast you run, yet I nearly perish in the midday sun."

"That's not a very difficult one," Loki commented.

The sprite shrugged. "I am in a generous mood. Take advantage of it."

"A Shadow is the answer."

The sprite gave a mock bow. "You are correct." He pointed down the trail. "Follow this path until you come to a fork. Take the left path. I will be around if you need me again." And with the snap of his fingers he was gone.

"Does anyone else get a feeling that something is not quite right with that creature?" Loki asked still watching the place the sprite once occupied.

"Gives you magic shivers, doesn't it?" Sigyn agreed.

"What are you two talking about?" Sif asked.

"That spell," Loki answered tearing his gaze away. "There was something off about it."

"Just one? Could you be a little specific as what stood out the most?" Fandral put in.

Loki and Sigyn looked at each other trying to figure out how to put into words what magic user's sensed and never had to explain. It was like trying to explain the ability to see. You either could or you couldn't and one didn't need to explain how it was done.

"That creature seemed very interactive for such a simple summons," Sigyn tried to explain. "Usually one would need a more complicated spell-"

"Or Rune Magic," Loki finished. "And Sig definitely wasn't doing that."

"What do you suggest we do?" Thor asked.

Loki half shrugged. "What can we do? We'll do as it instructs, but be aware that there is more going on here."

The group headed down the trail as the sprite had instructed looking for any sign of a fork in the road. They found it as the sun was beginning to set. The fading light gave everything a haze like a very fine mist which sparkled in the light. They started to make preparations by the trail to rest for the night. Sigyn summoned a fire and some provisions, smacking Loki's hands when he attempted to help magically. The look of surprise on his face was so comical that soon the others were falling over laughing. Sigyn could see the anger and humiliation cross his face that always sent him down a dangerous path. She squeezed his hand and when he looked at her she gave him the warmest smile she could summon. His face melted and he even joined in on the laughter.

They did not stay up late that night as the day had been long. Sigyn was soon curled up under a blanket next to Loki with his arms wrapped around her. She could hear the others soft breathing as one by one they drifted off to sleep, but she could not. So she settled for watching the fire's flames and letting her mind float away on its own. She was mesmerized as the flames flickered before her, dancing across the log in shades of orange and red. She didn't even notice at first when the flames started taking on humanoid shapes and familiar ones at that. She saw Loki dancing with a woman, spinning her across the floor. The woman was laughing as he moved her easily around the room, he gold dress swirling around as she moved. Sigyn couldn't quite make out the woman, as Loki was always between them. But as he led her away she could see a lock of hair as red as the flames she danced in and on Loki's head a gold band precisely like the one from their wedding ceremony. The onyx stone sparkled in the light as he bent down to nuzzle her neck.

Sigyn sat bolt upright as anger scorched its way through her with surprising speed. It came on her so quickly she was hardly aware of Loki's inquiries as she scrambled away from him.

"What troubles you?" he asked.

"You said you didn't remember her!" she accused.

"Who?"

"Runa, the woman you were with on our wedding day."

Loki frowned. "I was with you on our wedding day, no one else."

"Don't lie to me! I saw you in a vision!"

Loki's face darkened as he rose to his feet, "I gave you my word I would never lie to you. I did not then and I do not now. I do not know who this Runa is."

The others were roused with the raised voices and stirred awake to see what was going on. Loki tried to reach toward Sigyn but she flinched back as if he were a viper. He let his hand fall back.

"What is going on?" Sif asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"He lied to me," Sigyn hissed her eyes never leaving Loki's.

"Of what did he lie about?" Thor asked.

Sigyn's was too angry to speak. The hurt in Loki's eyes did not sway her from her emotions.

"She says I was with Runa on our wedding day." Loki informed him.

"You surely must be mistaken," Thor answered. "His eyes were only for you. He did not take another woman into his arms on that day or any other since he met you."

"You make me sound like a celibate goði," Loki grumbled.

"Shut up, Loki." Sif hissed. "You are not helping your cause."

"He is the God of Lies!" she cried. "If he didn't want anyone to see him with her he could have done so very easily!"

"Sigyn," Sif spoke up, "I would normally not argue with that statement,"

"Now wait just a minute- "Loki began.

Sif shot him a dark look, immediately silencing him before returning her attention to her friend. "But are you absolutely sure of this vision?"

In answer to her question Sigyn lifted her hand and snapped her fingers open. A flash of green light appeared before them then faded, revealing the vision Sigyn had seen. That of Loki in Runa's embrace on their wedding day. She could feel the pain lancing through her at seeing the pleasure in his eyes as he cupped Runa's face in his hands and kissed her.

"This isn't possible," Loki protested. "I didn't see this woman that night until she poisoned me!"

"Visions don't lie."

"Can they be changed?" Fandral asked as he studied the figures before him.

Loki frowned. "In small ways, but do it too much and the deception becomes obvious, why?"

Fandral pointed to Loki's image. "I was just looking at your clothes. Granted you are wearing the headband from your wedding, but the rest is wrong."

"Wrong?"

"The tunic is all wrong. It's shorter. It has very little of the silver adornments and has more green then black. You were wearing that look, what, two hundred years ago?"

Loki's brow furrowed as he studied the outfit in a new light. "Yes, that is from some time ago. This vision is not an accurate one."

"So the trickster gets caught playing tricks. I hope you enjoyed the show!" Sigyn snapped.

"The – What? Sig, I am just as much a victim here."

Sigyn moved away from his attempt to approach her. "You told me yourself that you sensed your seiðr in the spells but claimed you could not explain why it would be present. You had to have said something or I would have picked it up soon enough. Is this you claiming innocence over this as well?"

"And why would I do this?"

"Tricks and Mischief are your stock and trade. What better opportunity to try some out then where you supposedly can't use magic so you can cover your tracks?"

"This is madness," Loki argued. "I would not pull such a cruel trick on you."

"But you would trick me?"

"Your twisting my words."

"No, I am seeing the truth." Tears welled up and spilled uncontrollably down her face. Her mind was screaming at her to see reason, but her heart was too busy breaking to listen. Again, Loki tried to approach her, his hand reaching out for her his eyes pained at what he saw. But she stumbled away from him as if he were toxic before turning and fleeing into the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki found himself speechless by what he just witnessed. He would never have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. Sigyn was always so steadfast in her loyalty to him, seeing the logic to the way he did things with a sharp and perceptive mind. Now she seemed completely taken over by her emotions letting them carry her from one illogical conclusion after another.

Concern for her safety managed to wedge its way into his convolution of thoughts. He touched his fingers to his wrist where his bond rune to her was carved and closed his eyes, focusing on Sigyn. It wasn't long before he hit a wall. It would take a great deal of power to pass it which was a risk, even if he wasn't bound, without knowing the source. With a sigh of frustration, he let his hands fall to his sides. His fingers clenching into fists.

"What just happened?" Fandral asked.

"Ragnarök just happened." Loki answered still staring into the trees where Sigyn had disappeared.

"What?"

"You saw that," Loki turned to Fandral as he gestured to the woods. "Did that sound at all like Sigyn?"

"She was behaving like she was under some kind of spell," Sif mused. "like the one Theoric had her under."

"Exactly. And in a realm of magic, we could be wandering in circles trying to figure out where she went and how to break the spell."

"What do you suggest we do?" Fandral asked. "We can't go floundering around out there in the dark, but I also don't relish the idea of leaving her alone all night."

"Nor do I," Thor agreed. "did you try using those Runes you placed on her before going to Jotunheim to try and find her?"

"It was the first thing I tried." Loki answered giving his wrist a shake.

"Then I think our only other option is to summon creature who guided us here."

Loki's jaw clenched, if there was only another way. That spell Sigyn cast had rubbed him the wrong way and he was hoping he would not have to deal with it again. He remembered the smug look on the sprite's face, he knew he would be called on once more.

Loki lifted his hand and summoned a fireball into his palm. He began to toss it back and forth with the sudden urge to throw it at something. It wouldn't accomplish much but he would feel better.

"What are you doing?" Sif asked, annoyed. "I thought you were calling that sprite."

Loki flipped the ball in the air and began to spin it on his index finger. "I am. Once summoned, it is tuned into that person's magic. All I have to do is cast a little magic and it will be draw it to me like a moth to a flame."

As if on cue, the air gave a loud pop and the sprite hovered before them. "My, that didn't take long. Are you in trouble already?"

"After a fashion." Loki admitted.

The sprite glanced around the clearly. "I see the one with the verbal skills is missing. Did you call me because you forgot where you tied her up?"

"I don't think attitude is part of the spell," Loki growled.

"Nope," The sprite admitted. "You get that for free."

"Where is she?"

The sprite floated around the clearing as if making a concerted effort to find Sigyn. "I don't see her. Perhaps she ran away."

"She is not a pet!"

"Isn't she? You have been treating her like that of late."

"Of what are you referring to?"

"Do you not recall how you tortured her, poisoned her, endangered her all to save your life."

"She volunteered to do those things," Thor spoke up.

"And wouldn't any beloved pet do so for their master?"

"You try my patience, Sprite."

"And you are trying mine. I was summoned by her, which means I know what you did to her so don't lie to me, Trickster."

"What you saw was her perspective," Sif pointed out. "Could it not have been coloured a bit by her emotions?"

The sprite arched a brow. "Well, this one is quite perceptive. Maybe you can ask her where your flighty wife went to."

"You were summoned for guidance, not an argument. Tell us how to find her or dissipate. We do not have time for this debate."

The sprite shrugged. "You know my price."

Loki sighed. "Ask your riddle."

The sprite spun around the glade, doing loops through the air before coming to float before them, his wings fluttering periodically as if to keep him aloft. "Very well, here is my riddle: What creature is that which cradles men, it bears a bloody back, and shelters fighters, from shaft and point, gives life to some, and lays its self inside a soldier's grasp."

Loki frowned. For once his quick mind skittered away from the answer preventing him from finding it and in turn helping Sigyn. He knew his focus was split due to this concern, but it did not help the situation.

"I don't have all day, you know." The sprite said a touch impatiently.

You have a pressing engagement elsewhere?" Fandral asked his voice laced with sarcasm.

The sprite flew to where Fandral stood. "You think you are the only ones with things to do. I don't sit in the ether waiting to be summoned. I have curiosities to be satisfied and right now you are hindering them." Fandral lunged for it, but it easily dodged away and spun around the air several more times before floating back to his former position in front of Loki. "There is a limit to my patience, Silver Tongue, don't tell me that title was exaggerated."

"Silence, Sprite!" Loki snapped swinging a hand at him which he too dodged. "Let me think."

"Loki," Sif spoke up. "I think I know the answer."

Loki looked up at Sif startled. "You do, what is it?"

"A shield." Sif touched her back where her's hung. "The answer is a shield."

The sprite wrapped his arms around himself and laughed, the sound crisp and clear as it echoed around them. "You are right, Shield Maiden. I should have expected one such as you to know the answer." It flitted over to patch of forest where Sigyn disappeared. "Take this path and follow it until you hear a scream. Then you will have found her."

"We could have done that without your help." Thor said his brow furrowing.

"Maybe, but you would not have known which way to go. Stay on the main path to get to your destination." And with a popping sound he was gone once more.

"That creature is beginning to shred my nerves." Loki grumbled as he started for the trees.

The others followed in agreeable silence.

Sigyn didn't know how long or how far she had been running. She kept following the trail in it's generally straight direction as it was the quickest route. She took no notice of what was around her, only the dirt path in front of her, making sure she did not trip on something so she would fall and allow herself to be caught. The trees loomed over her on either side, dark and foreboding and no longer the having the magic they had in the afternoon sun. When she found a break in the trees she ran toward it and stumbled into a clearing with a lone rocky outcropping looming high overhead not too far away. The stone glowed in the evening moonlight casting long shadows over the clearing and illuminating the area to show it empty of any other life. Sigyn settled down by a nearby tree at the clearing's edge, feeling safe for the time being. Her breathing was coming out in ragged breaths at this point and she needed to catch her breath. When she did, she felt exhaustion finally crawl over her and despite trying to keep awake she found herself starting to drift off to sleep. She found the strength to cast a spell of protection against anyone who would do her harm and then allowed sleep to finally claim her.

Sigyn felt something nudging persistently at her shoulder. Without opening her eyes, she reached out to shove it away thinking it was Loki trying to wake her, but when her fingers pressed against something hard, she came awake with a start. Her eyes fell upon a large beak very close to her shoulder. Looking towards its owner, she saw tawny feathers and tapered tufted ears. When their eyes met she let out a screech and slammed against the tree behind her.

The head jerked back in surprise, the ears flicking away from the offending noise. Sigyn could see it was an eagle's face that was so close to her and now that it moved she could make out the large golden brown wings folded on the back of what looked like a cat, or lion!

Sigyn's jaw dropped open as she took in the site, not knowing whether she was going to be the creature's next meal or a toy it wished to play with. Neither option sounded particularly pleasant.

"How can a creature so small create a sound so loud?" It asked giving its head a shake.

"Y-y-you talk?" she stuttered.

The creature let out a snort. "Of course I talk. Can't have much of a conversation if I was a mute, now can I?"

"What I meant -"

The creature gave its wings a quick flutter as if to wave away her answer. "I know what you meant. Yes, I can speak your language. It's part of the magic around here."

"Do you often speak to your food before you eat it?" Sigyn asked as she tried to edge back farther from the very sharp looking beak and claws.

The creature's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before throwing its head back and laughing. It seemed so odd to see an animal laugh, but it was as warm and pleasant to hear as any other creature in the Realms. "As a rule, no. I have no plan to eat you. I was curious as to why you would be sleeping near my home."

Sigyn blinked, momentarily taken back by the question. It answered why her alarm system did not trigger at the approach of the creature, it meant her no harm. As for the events from the previous night, they seemed a little foggy. She struggled to remember the details, and bits started to come back to her. "I was with my husband," she answered, her brow furrowing. "we fought and I ran."

"You were lucky to still be alive. These woods have all kinds of dangers and you could have run into any one of them. Most pray on wayward souls that stumble into this realm."

"I didn't stumble here; we came here intentionally."

The creature tilted it's head. "Intentionally, for what purpose?"

Sigyn's response was cut short when the sound of footsteps rushing through the brush reached their ears. Both turned to see Thor and the others appear, weapons drawn and looking around for their target. Sigyn jumped in front of the creature, she threw up a barrier between them and the group before her.

"This isn't necessary," the creature said tapping the green barrier with its beak. The impact rippled across the surface, but remained intact.

"Oh, yes, it is. At least for the moment."

"Sigyn what are you doing?" Fandral asked.

"Protecting this creature so I can explain things, I would hate blood shed to ruin such a lovely morning."

"You do realize that the creature you are protecting is a griffin, right?"

Sigyn tilted her head up to see one large eye roll down and look at her. "A griffin? No, the subject never came up."

"Please come here where it is safe."

"If you all promise not to try and kill each other, I will drop the shield and we can try to be civilized."

"I have not done anything," The griffin protested.

"I know. But once they start poking you with sharp things, I doubt your manner will remain quite so calm."

The feathers along the griffin's neck ruffled briefly. "No, I would not."

Once Thor and the others lowered their weapons, Sigyn lowered the shield. The group approached the pair looking over the griffin with a mix of concern and awe. Fandral a little more so since he had been studying them. Questions began to be exchanged, and the tension started to ease.

Sigyn was brought out of her reverie by a hand grasping her arm and pulling her aside. She was spun around to face Loki, and she could see he was not in a good mood.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded. "Running off like that, you could have been killed. Do you have any idea what you have put us through?"

"I am not a child." Sigyn snapped back. "If I want to leave your holy presence I don't need your permission."

"Are you kidding me? This is not the place to start talking crazy!"

"I am not your pet!" Sigyn shot back. Loki's head snapped back as if she had slapped him. "I have been taking care of myself before you came along. I did not cease to remember how just because you flashed me a pretty smile."

"We exchanged threats when we met, not smiles."

"Doesn't that say something to you? I am not a weak Midgardian. I will not have you coddle me like Thor does with Jane."

Loki's face darkened. "Do not compare me to my brother, we are nothing alike."

"Right now you are." Sigyn felt his hand tighten painfully on her arm as the other raised slightly, stopping before he had lifted it far. "Why do you hesitate? You have done worse."

Loki's grip dropped from her as if she was scorching hot and shoved her back from himself. She fell to the ground and looked up to see his eyes a dark green shade of pain. He stepped away from her and this time it was Sigyn's turn to watch him disappear into the trees.

Loki moved quickly along the forested trail, trying very hard to walk off his anger. It never ceased to amaze him how that woman brought out the best and worst in him in such extremes. She was passionate and caring more than anyone he ever knew, but when she was angered she was snappish and aggressive on a level that rivaled himself; and she wasn't afraid. On some of those days he found he needed to take a step back from her because it brought out his well-controlled temper and he did not want her to face that side of himself. Throwing knives or fireballs helped him to dispel the anger, but right now he knew that was not a good idea on multiple levels, so he walked trying to put as much distance between Sigyn and himself.

"For the love of the Norns, Loki, wait up!"

Loki stopped dead in his tracks and turned to see Sif hurrying after him. He watched her, confused, as she ran to where he was standing. When she arrived, she was a little winded, but otherwise none the worse for wear.

"What is it, Sif?" he asked.

"I don't think it is good for us to be separated in this realm."

Loki waved away her concern. "I am quite capable of taking care of myself," he assured her.

"You can't use your magic."

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. "I am capable of defending myself with more than just magic," he gave his wrists a flick producing daggers from beneath his bracers. "Now if you will excuse me, Sif. I need a little quiet time to maim something."

"That sounds like a man after my own heart."

Loki turned, startled, to see a figure leaning against a tree, his head bowed. He was tall and slim much like himself, dressed all in black. It was in sharp contrast to his pale skin and made his shoulder length red hair look almost like it was on fire. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had one booted foot propped behind him. When he lifted his head, some locks of hair shifted revealing his tapered ears and his deep violet eyes flashing with the promise of chaos.

"Who- "Loki began.

He chuckled, uncrossing his arms as he shoved himself off the tree. "You can call me Gwyn," he said "everyone else does."

Loki heard Sif let out a soft choking noise. "Gwyn ap Nudd?" she asked.

Gwyn gave a deep bow his arms spreading out as he dropped his head. "That I am, Lady." He answered straightening "have my stories travelled to Asgard?"

"No, your Majesty," Sif answered. "I have only heard of you quite recently."

"I hope nothing too bad. I would hate to have scared a lady as lovely as yourself."

"Sif!" Sif jumped and turned to Loki as if she forgot he was there. "You know who this is?"

Sif's eyes flicked to Gwyn before answering. "He is Gwyn ap Nudd- "

"I got that much,"

"He is the leader of the Wild Hunt."

Loki returned his gaze to the figure before him. Gwyn gave Loki a devilish grin that even he was forced to admit was impressive. "I am not going with you."

Gwyn's mouth curved into a half grin. "You seem very sure of yourself."

"I am and I am staying."

Gwyn lifted a tapered brow. "You act like you have a choice."

Loki shrugged. "You want me to come willingly and I will not. My place is here."

"You think so? You really think that this family you have will help you if I decided to take you now."

"Going up against the likes of you would give them no greater pleasure."

"And how long do you think that pleasure will last?" Gwyn flicked his fingers and Loki felt a sudden wave of pain explode inside him. He thought for a moment it would continue to increase until it ruptured out of him and scattered his remains across the forest. He let out a gasp as he staggered under the onslaught.

"What are you doing?" Sif demanded.

Gwyn gave his index finger a twitch and Loki felt the pain fade away. "I am teaching him a little respect." He said as if he were talking to a small child.

Loki tried to summon his power, anything that would respond to Gwyn, but the pain had temporarily drained his magic. It would take a few moments to recover.

"You have an illness that can be cured after accomplishing a great quest." Gwyn said. "something your people revel in doing, you are just an excuse to do this. If I chose to take you right now, do you really think they would care."

"Sigyn- "Loki managed to gasp.

"Would that be the wife you tortured and then poisoned?" Gwyn asked in mock surprise. "I would think she would be happy for any excuse to be rid of you."

"You don't know Sigyn." Said Sif.

Gwyn turned his attention to Sif momentarily surprised. "Really? She must be a special kind of crazy to not only marry him but still be loyal after what he has done to her."

Loki reached for whatever trace of magic he could summon. He could feel the pain coursing through his veins like rivers of fire, but he didn't care. He lifted his hands, taking advantage of Gwyn's momentary distraction, and launched everything he had at him.

Gwyn barely had a moment turn before he was hit full force and sent several feet away to crash into the tree he had appeared at just a short time ago. The tree vibrated from the impact sending leaves sprinkling to the ground

His daze was momentary. He pushed himself from the tree, and started back towards Loki and Sif. Steam floated from his head and shoulders as the leaves from the tree evaporated. "You are testing me, Trickster, and I am not in the mood." Gwyn lifted his hand and clenched it into a fist.

Loki gasped and doubled over, feeling as if he had been punched in the gut by Mjölnir with all of Thor's strength. Sif hurried over to help him before he hit the ground. He wanted to push her away, but he lost quite a bit with that last move. "Is your plan to break me before you take me?"

Gwyn laughed. "You are out of your element in this realm," he said finally. "If I wanted to I could drag you back with me by that arrogant ass of yours and there is nothing anyone can do about it." Gwyn fixed Loki with a dark glare. "You do not know how to use the magic here which makes you powerless. Do not make the mistake thinking that Asgard's reach extends here."

"So you decided you wanted to play with your toys first before you had to share me with the others?" Loki growled. "Just know you will not find me a co-operative companion."

"No," Gwyn agreed looking a little reflective. "I would much prefer you to come willingly. Forcing you on our journeys would be exhausting. Your antics on this plane of existence does keep me entertained."

"Glad I could help," Loki answered sarcastically.

Gwyn's face darkened. "I am warning you, Trickster," He said. "Do not anger the Fey here or you will have to deal with me. And I will have no trouble bringing you to heal."

Gwyn snapped his fingers. There was a cloud of red smoke that surrounded him and when it dissipated he was gone.

"Well, the creatures of this realm certainly know how to make an entrance, or exit for that matter," Sif observed. She approached the area where Gwyn recently stood and scraped the ground with the toe of her boot.

"Yes," Loki agreed. "They do have a flare for the dramatic."

"You should feel right home."

Loki scowled. "Sif…"

Sif bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "Oh come now, this will be so funny to tell the others."

"It would if we told them."

Sif's face fell. "You're going to keep this from them?"

"We are. And I would from you if it could have been helped."

"If Sigyn finds out you kept this secret…" Sif trailed off

"she won't, or what she will do to me will pale in comparison of what I will do to you."

Sif's smile faded from her face as she looked upon Loki's dark expression. "You do know that will not be an easy task." Her fingers brushed the blade at her back.

"I have my reasons, Sif. Do not speak of it. To her least of all."

"I will do as you wish, Loki, you are my King, so long as it does not put any of us in danger."

"Agreed." Loki felt his temper had subsided enough that blowing something up was no longer necessary. He and Sif returned the way they came, and Loki hoped that he would not have to deal with Gwyn again, there was just too much to deal with now.

The empty path did not remain so for long. Once Sif and Loki were gone, a quite pop joined the sounds of chirping birds and buzzing insects. The Guiding sprite watched the two disappear down the path a distance away. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, a wicked grin spreading across his face. So, the Wild Hunt wanted Loki. He could find the prospect very entertaining. And then there was his wife. She was very mistrusting and quick to anger; it took such a small push to ignite the fire burning within her making him wonder what Loki did to make her feel that way in the first place. No matter, he would just have to wait and see, there could be some more entertainment before this was done. The sprite snapped his fingers and the disappeared leaving the path empty once more.


	14. Chapter 14

Sigyn sat leaning up next to the griffin's furry leg, munching on her late breakfast with Thor and Fandral. The others chose not to be so close to the sprawling creature, but sat across from her where their view was much clearer. Sigyn found the fur warm and soft and she could feel the Griffin at ease in her presence.

"She really is quite warm," Sigyn assured them giving the griffin a pat. But Thor and Fandral were too battle hardened to accept something as potentially dangerous as this creature to be harmless.

At that moment, the soft rustle of leaves announced Loki and Sif's return. Sigyn could see he looked better then when he left, but he still would not meet her gaze. It was just as well; she wasn't ready to talk either.

Loki and Sif joined the group, they sat a distance from each other and would not make eye contact. Sigyn normally would not have given this much thought as there was always tension between the two, but what she couldn't understand is why Sif looked so guilty.

Before Sigyn could make an inquiry, Fandral spoke up. "It seems are services are being requested."

Sif's brow furrowed. "That sounds rather ominous."

Fandral tipped his head to the griffin. "Our friend here says that she needs our help to retrieve her egg."

Sif rolled her eyes. "How long will this take?"

"She needs our help," Sigyn said. "The Fae have taken her cub."

Sif looked up to the griffin's large form before her. "Why?"

Sigyn shrugged. "She doesn't know, only that she wants it back. But the Fae magic is warded against her and she cannot approach their court."

"Which is where it is most likely to be," Loki agreed.

"Fear not," Thor told the griffin. "We will retrieve your child. I am sure the battle will be one they will remember."

"No," Loki responded. "No battles. The Fae fight with words and tricks not swords and knives."

"That is battle best suited for you." Thor remarked.

"It's one of them."

Sigyn hesitated as she watched the others prepare to leave. She wanted to stay a little longer in the fuzzy warmth, but she knew that there was no delaying the inevitable. She gave the griffin an affectionate pet before rising to her feet with the others.

"Anyone know where the court is?" Fandral asked. "I would very much prefer not to ask that Guiding Sprite where to go from here and suffer another riddle."

"Agreed," Thor answered.

The griffon tilted her head across the clearing where a gap in the trees could be seen. "That path leads toward them. Just seek out a Fairy Ring, they are portals and will take you to the Fairy Court."

Sigyn quirked an eyebrow. "Mushrooms? You are telling me we need to find and stand in a circle of mushrooms to get to the Fairy Court."

"We travel between realms on a Rainbow Bridge." Fandral pointed out.

"Yes, but- "Sigyn began but when she saw the expectant look on Fandral face, realized his logic and closed her mouth instead.

The group left the clearing and once more entered the forest. Sigyn trailed behind everyone wanting to say her final farewells to the griffin. When she entered the trees, the others were a short distance away. Thor and Fandral talking amiably about battle tactics and Sif and Loki arguing. Sigyn frowned at the site. Normally their disagreements were heard by anyone whether they wanted to or not, but whatever they were arguing now were low angry whispers. When Sigyn approached, they immediately stopped.

"Now that was not at all disconcerting," Sigyn responded.

Sif looked away, and Loki gave her a dark look. "It is a private matter."

"Most of Asgard knows what and when you argue. Why change your tactics now?"

"As I said, is a private matter."

Sigyn stopped dead in her tracks, but Loki didn't seem to see as he continued down the trail. Sif gave Sigyn a sympathetic look. "I am sorry," she said as if reading her thoughts, "But his reason for his mood is not my secret to share."

"But you know it?"

"I do." Sif quickly hurried after the group leaving a stunned Sigyn behind.

Sigyn followed the others, her mind burning with the need to know what Loki was keeping from her. But she refused to ask. They had made a promise that each secret was their own to share or not, unless a danger would result in that secret being hidden, then there would be no choice. Sigyn had to trust that what was being hidden would not become a knife in her back down the line. She shivered involuntarily at the memory of the blade slicing through her at Loki's hand, how easily she felt her skin split apart and the warm blood spill down her sweat dampened skin. Though she later learned that it was and illusion Loki had put in her head, it did not make it feel any less real.

She found the others standing around a circle of toadstools, true to the griffin's word, it was waiting for someone to traverse to the fairy court. They were simple enough, the skin was cream coloured with red caps sprinkled with white spots. Everyone looked to be studying them as if waiting for something to happen.

"There is no guard." Thor observed. "Do they not worry who may enter their home?"

"No," Sif said. "They encourage it, they fear very little except iron or grave dirt."

Thor frowned. "Very primitive forms of weakness."

"We do not choose what makes us vulnerable, they tend to find us." Loki said softly.

Sigyn looked to Loki, but he seemed to be unaware he had said anything as he continued to stare at the seemingly harmless collection of mushrooms.

"We best not delay any further," Fandral said. "Let us get on with this, if we are lucky, we may catch them by surprise."

Sif and Fandral loosened their blades in their scabbards, Sigyn summoned throwing blades, handing a couple to Loki; both sliding them under their bracers, and Thor adjusted his hammer in his belt. With a nod, all of them stepped as one into the ring.

Sigyn immediately saw bright light, like summer, surround her, sparkling like dew caught in the morning sun's rays. It swirled around them as if dancing, shimmering in a multitude of rainbow colours, before closing in on them and pulling them down. Sigyn felt a moment of panic, as she felt herself sinking through the ground, but if was over quickly, and before she knew it, they were standing in an underground hall.

The hall was massive, looking to be held up by large elaborately carved pillars that were decorated with garlands of flowers. Around the room were a multitude of figures dressed in elegant gowns and silks of all colours accented by gems that sparkled in a light Sigyn could not see a source for. Peeking through the locks of their styled hair, Sigyn could make out the tapered points of their ears. They all were watching a group of dancers in the center of the hall. They swirled around the room in flowing gowns of pastel shades with matching scarves that fluttered in their hands. Their limbs moving in complicated patterns as they circled the room reminding Sigyn of butterflies as they danced among the flowers in a garden.

On a dais above the group sat two figures: A man and woman who were leaning toward each other as if in deep discussion. He wore clothes of cream decorated in gold. His pale blond hair fell to his shoulders and around his head rested a gold circlet which looked to be made of woven leaves and decorated in diamonds which sparkled when he moved. She was dressed in red stitched with silver, her auburn hair woven in a complicated braid that fell over one shoulder. She too wore a gold circlet on her head which matched the mans, but the gems looked to be rubies the same shade as her gown. Like everyone else, their tapered ears appeared through their hair. It almost seemed a point of pride. No matter how the hair was styled on the revelers, their ears were in no way covered.

Within a few moments of their arrival, everything came to a sudden stop. The entire hall turned to stare at them. Sigyn could see that despite the difference in hair colour, every one of them had violet eyes. She could feel the magic coursing through the room and knew they could be in a lot of trouble. Even though she and Loki were magic users, they had not had much experience in Fay magic and therefore would not be able to wield it as effectively. Calling up a fire to warm them was one thing, but in self-defense, things got a little more complicated.

"Well," said the male figure on the dais, "It seems we have visitors, but by their dress, I do not believe they are from the mortal world." He frowned. "At least not as mortal as we are accustomed to."

Thor stepped forward. "I am Thor, this is my brother Loki," He gestured to where Loki stood beside him. "We are the Kings of Asgard."

A sly smile slid across the Fay kings face. "I wonder who rules who behind closed doors."

Thor's face turned crimson. "He is my brother."

The King chuckled. "He is adopted. Those stigmas do not apply." He looked to Loki "I have heard of you from a member of my court. From what he tells me, you have very little regard for rules in general."

Loki met the king's gaze. "Mischief doesn't have a rule book. Which gives me certain," he looked the king over as if admiring his appearance, "freedoms,"

The king arched a brow. "Indeed."

"May we know your name, my lord." Fandral asked.

Sif gave a small cough when the king looked at them as if insulted by the question. "You are speaking with Oberon, King of the Fair Folk and Husband to Queen Titania." Sif gestured to the lady who sat next to him. "They speak for all in this realm."

"We do," Oberon agreed. "And I would like to know what brings you here, stomping around and causing enough magical noise to alert the Wild Hunt."

"They are coming?" Sigyn asked a touch of panic in her voice.

"Nooo," Oberon said still studying Loki. "For some reason they are ignoring your presence. But it is only a matter of time. I think King Loki here would suit Gwyn's needs quite nicely."

Loki's jaw clenched. "I'm a little busy right now."

"You are dying." Titania finally spoke up; her voice was light but still held the air of command. "Would you not prefer to be with Gwyn where your immortality is assured."

Loki looked sideways at Sigyn. "I am sorry, My Lady, the price is too high."

"Then why are you here?"

Sigyn bit her lip. Here was the crux of it, to lie to them would be disastrous so she decided on the truth. "We seek the griffin egg."

Titania tapered brows raised in surprise. "That is no small request. Why do you seek it?"

"It's mother has asked us to get it back to her."

Oberon and Titania exchanged a look for several moments. At last they turned their attention to the group. "We will give you what you ask, but first you must do something for us."

Sigyn could hear Sif do her best to stifle a sigh of exasperation. "What would rulers as powerful as yourself need help with us?"

Loki's words fluttered in her mind about laying it on a little thick, she pushed it away.

Oberon's mouth quirked into a half smile. "We seek a channel stone."

"Channel stone?" Loki asked. "What do you wish to channel?"

Titania leaned forward, the low cut of her dress giving Loki a view most men would envy. "Emotions, dear one, we seek emotions. Our immortality does come with a price. We have forgotten how to feel anything and we wish to again."

"You make us a channel stone that gives us emotions and we will give you the griffin egg." Oberon finished.

"Can you not make it yourself?" Thor asked.

Loki shook his head. "If what she says is true, then no. You need emotions to connect with them. It would be like you trying to summon an original thought."

Sigyn let out an exasperated sigh. "One of these days you are going to get a permanent dent on your face." She warned Loki.

"Or his thick head will put one in Mjolnir." Thor answered with a grin, giving his hammer a pat.

"How do we make this stone?" Sif asked giving Thor a shove, causing him to teeter slightly and bump into Loki.

Oberon opened his palm before him. There was a puff of grey smoke and when it dissipated, a simple piece of parchment was in his hand. "Here is the spell. "he gave a small wave and let it float over to Loki.

Loki reached for the parchment, then snapped his hand back the moment he touched it, letting out a curse. Blood appeared on his index finger and began running down his finger. He stuck it in his mouth to staunch the bleeding and when he pulled it out, the blood was gone, the wound healed.

A satisfied smile spread across the Fairy King's face which sent a shiver straight up Sigyn's spine. "May I suggest that you stay while your companions take this journey without you? I am sure that we will keep you quite entertained until they return."

"Thank you, no." Loki answered. "They have already done enough of this quest without me. I would not burden them further."

Titania laughed lightly. "You may have no choice in the matter. Consuming food or drink in this realm leaves you trapped here unless we say otherwise."

"I consumed my own blood, that hardly qualifies."

Titania laughed again. "That is not what I mean."

Sif's eyes widened. She hurried over to where the parchment had fallen to the ground when the spell was released. Pulling on one of her armored gloves, she then reached down and picked up the document and gave it a quick sniff. "That was a nasty trick," she growled, glaring at Titania.

"Show a little respect," Oberon responded with equal venom "or you will find out why the mortals are afraid to call us anything but the Fair Folk."

"What did they do?" Thor asked.

Sif held up the recipe before him, but did not let him touch it. "This parchment smells of roses, most likely it was coated in a fine mist of rosewater. When Loki cut himself and then placed his finger in his mouth…"

"He ingested the water and thereby consumed fairy fair."

Oberon spread his hands. "Which means he is bound here until released."

Loki's face darkened. "I will not be bound again."

Oberon chuckled. "We do not mean for your stay to be a long one, just a night of entertainment. There will be no binding unless requested. Afterwards, you may go on your way."

Sigyn looked from Oberon to Titania and saw how she was watching Loki from beneath her long lashes. The only other indication of what was on her mind was the way she bit the corner of her lip.

Loki too seemed to consider Oberon's words. She could see how much his promiscuous side was reveling at the idea of spending a night in the arms of these rulers, but his loyalty was holding tight and refusing to let him give in. His hands clenched and loosened, giving the only indication of his struggle.

Sigyn could bear it no more. She reached up and touched Loki on the arm. He jerked, startled, as if he had forgotten she was there.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" She looked to Oberon. "Privately, your Highness?"

Oberon gave a casual wave of his hand, Sigyn moved farther back from the others, pulling Loki behind her. She found a secluded area of the hall away from the courtiers who had crowded around the king and guests seemingly highly entertained by the conversation. For added privacy, Sigyn gave her fingers a flick, creating a barrier to mute their voices. She would have preferred to fog the area as well to hide them from anyone who may read lips, but her magic had limitations.

"Accept their offer." She said.

"Have you taken leave of your senses?" Loki asked. "You want me to willing share another's bed when just last night you were ready to roast me alive at the mere implication I had betrayed you on our wedding day?"

Sigyn's eyes narrowed at the memory. She wanted to lash out at him once more about it, but she knew this was neither the time nor the place. She clenched her jaw against the words that threatened to spill forth and focused on what needed to be said now.

"You are here to remain for the night for the pleasure of these rulers." She flicked her fingers to Oberon and Titania. "Your release is contingent on their whim and if you resist their tempting offer, they could decide to extend your visit."

"Sigyn…" Loki all but begged.

Sigyn held up her hand. "We have little choice here. Our magic is nothing compared to theirs in this realm. You will either be with them willingly or not and I can't bear think of you in the latter scenario. Not again. So, I am giving you my blessing. I don't like it, but it is the better option."

Sigyn watched Loki's eyes widen and darken throughout her explanation. Without a word, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tight against his chest. His lips slammed down on hers while his free hand slid through her hair to cup the back of her head. Sigyn was momentarily startled, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to him in kind.

When Loki pulled back, he leaned his forehead against hers, she could see his eyes almost black as his fingers looped through the locks of her hair. "Elskin min," he whispered, his breathing heavy. "I really do not deserve you."

Sigyn grinned. "Damned right you don't. Now we had better get back and 'accept' the terms. I really do not want an audience on what I would like to do to you right now."

Loki turned to see the Fay court were watching the two with great interest. Sigyn had little doubt if they decided to give in to their desires at that moment, they would continue to watch with the same fascination they did now. As if watching a new spell and trying to figure out how to recast it.

Loki released her with some reluctance, and they made their way back to where the rest of the court waited for their answer. When they stood before the rulers, Loki delivered his answer.

"I will spend an evening with you, Lord Oberon. But I am to return to my wife no later than tomorrow as she perceives it. Are these terms acceptable?"

Oberon and Titania once more exchanged looks for a period of time as if they were holding their own council. At last they returned their attention to Loki. "We will accept these terms, but you may find a need to extend them before the night is out."

"I very much doubt that."

"Have a care how you speak, Brother." Thor gently reminded him.

Loki let out a controlled sigh. "What I mean to say is, My Lord, I am newly married and would very much wish to return to my wife." He reached out and took Sigyn's hand with his own.

Oberon arched a brow. "You are married to your sister? I thought you were with that dark-haired beauty that has been staring at you for quite some time."

"I have not- "Sif exclaimed

"We are not siblings!" Loki and Sigyn said in chorus.

Oberon eyes widened slightly at the sudden outburst.

"You resemble each other quite closely," Titania said, you cannot blame us for thinking you are related."

"I am beginning to think I should dye my hair." Sigyn grumbled.

Loki lifted a lock and twirled it around his finger. "Don't you dare."

"And what of you warrior woman? Are you who he turns to when he cannot have his wife?" Titania asked.

Sif looked like she was about to become apocalyptic.

"Maybe this could be a discussion for another time?" Sigyn asked.

"If you give us leave now, Your Majesty," Thor said. "We will begin to prepare for making this stone."

"You may. But know that you cannot return before this night is over."

"You have my word."

Sigyn felt a hand touch her arm, she turned but no one was there. A tug on her sleeve to her right and she looked up to see Titania standing a distance away, curling a finger in a gesture of Sigyn to approach her. She looked around and saw that everyone was preoccupied with the formalities of court departure so she made her way to the Fairy Queen.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Sigyn asked. She felt it best she not offend the queen.

"You said you are his wife?" Titania asked. Sigyn nodded. "And you are letting him stay with us knowing what we expect of him." her eyes flicked toward Loki. Sigyn followed her gaze. He stood a distance away facing away from them, but slightly turned. Even in his leathers, one could still see the slim shape of his body. His green and black coat was cut to show off the broad shoulders and narrow waist. It fell almost to his ankles, and was slit in several thick strips to his hips to allow movement. The leather pants were decorated with silver diamond studs on the upper thigh, beneath a black leather mid-thigh tunic which also hugged his body. It too, had a slit up the right side to his hip for ease of walking and the way his knee high boots hugged him indicated how well they fit, his feet would not slip within them no matter how he moved. Sigyn suddenly realized how much of a distraction he was in all that leather. His whole look, both body and movement screamed how agile he was; confident and capable of handling himself in just about any situation

Sigyn tore her gaze from Loki. "I have little choice," she reminded the Queen.

"That is true. But I do have a question."

"I will do what I can to answer it."

"Tell me, what gives him the most pleasure?"

Sigyn's jaw fell open at the twinkle that danced in Titania's eyes. "I'm sorry?"

"I want him to remember his night here. What would help in that happening?"

Sigyn bit her lip. "Wear green and black like he is,"

"Truly?"

"Yes, but give it your own flare, your style. And remember to swear a lot."

Titania gave Sigyn a sideways look. "Your bedroom life sounds…. different."

Sigyn smiled slyly. "You have no idea." She tilted her head to Titania. "Now, if I have your leave, I would like to say good-bye to him before we leave."

Titania dipped her head slightly, dismissing Sigyn. She hurried back to where to the others were standing.

"I will return you to the surface, if you would like," Oberon was saying. "Or you could spend the night here." His eyes fell to Sigyn as she entered the circle. "You would, of course be most welcome."

"Thank you, your Majesty, but no." Sigyn glanced at Loki. "Seeing him in the arms of another woman once already is more than enough for me in this lifetime."

Oberon arched a brow at Loki. "You do not follow any rules I see."

Loki's lip curled. "It has been a misunderstanding that has yet to be resolved."

"Seems pretty clear to me," Sigyn sniffed.

Loki spun around on her. "Look I have tried to explain- "

"Loki," Thor interjected.

"Really?" Sigyn snapped. "That it's a trick? Great explanation!"

"Sigyn," Thor said.

"You think it so farfetched, that an illusion would cloud the truth."

"You would know better than anyone. I'm glad you gave the image such a child friendly rating!"

Loki threw up his hands. "For the last time, I didn't cast the spell!"

"Great, does that mean you won't spout that lie again?"

"Loki, Sigyn!" Thor hollered so loudly, both stopped from uttering another word and turned to Thor in surprise. "We can discuss this at a later date. Time is short."

Loki and Sigyn stared at Thor. For a moment, they had forgotten where they were. Sigyn could not believe they just had a private argument in front of an entire court. She had better manners then that and she knew Loki would have been equally schooled as well. There had to be something pushing them towards this hostility, but she had little time to think on it now.

"Our apologies, Lord Oberon," Loki said. "you should not need to hear of our internal conflicts."

Oberon waved his hand. "Quite all right. I actually found it entertaining."

"You … entertaining?" Sigyn asked, confused.

"It was very passionate." He explained. "It is obvious your feelings are very strong for each other and that is something we see little of around here."

"Right, that lack of emotions issue."

"Yes, that issue." Oberon took a few steps back. "Good luck on your journey."

Oberon gave a casual wave of his hand. A cloud of smoke enveloped them. Through the haze Sigyn thought she saw Loki stretch his hand out to her, but the next instant he and everything else was gone. Sigyn felt herself swirling around, much like the cloud of smoke and when it cleared she was standing in the clearing once more. Everyone was present except, of course, Loki.

Sigyn looked down at the ring before them. Even knowing what lay on the other side of the circle, it still did not change its rather innocent looking appearance.

"You really should ease up on Loki," Fandral said interrupting Sigyn from her thoughts.

"What?" she asked, coming back to the present.

Fandral nodded toward the fairy ring. "Loki is down there doing something in his early days he would have relished. Now, I think he would prefer to be tortured."

Sigyn rolled her eyes. "You cannot be serious."

"He speaks the truth," Thor added. "Loki is loyal to you. I have not seen such devotion in him since…" Thor trailed off realizing suddenly where the sentence was about to take him.

"Since Angrboða," Sigyn finished.

"He spoke of her to you."

"Yes," Sigyn sighed heavily. "His grief at her loss was very plain."

"Then believe me when I tell you that your mistrust in his devotion to you is equally as painful."

Sigyn frowned. "I …. can't help it. I just have this feeling like he betrayed me."

Thor placed a hand on her shoulder. "I assure you that is not the case. Maybe this realm is playing tricks with your mind."

Sigyn nodded a little hesitantly. "Maybe."

"Now, let us find the items to make this stone. Can you do it without Loki's help?"

"Let me have a look." Sif handed the instructions to Sigyn to review. "It looks like we need a Draconite stone, Tears of a Black Unicorn, and the essence of an emotion. The stronger the better."

"a black Unicorn?" Thor inquired. "I have never heard of one that colour."

"They are quite rare." Fandral supplied. "Black as night with the exception of a gold horn and hooves. Instead of being attracted to innocence, they are attracted to darkness. This is something we would very much need Loki's help with."

"Loki is not evil." Thor growled.

"Thor," Sif touched his shoulder. "Loki may not be the same as who you fought in Midgard, but he is also not the same as the brother of your youth either."

"Have a care how you speak of him, Sif."

Sif lowered her hand. "You have to face this fact. Something happened when he fell from the Bifrost and nothing will change the darkness that came from it."

"He struggles with it, Thor." Sigyn spoke up. "Having family around him makes things easier. But if he were to lose us…."

Sigyn saw flashes of a memory of a conversation Thor and Loki had on Jotunheim. She was injured and unconscious and Loki's fury was almost at a violent level. Thor knew what she said was the truth.

"Very well," he said at last.

"We should speak with the griffin." Sigyn suggested. "She may know where we can find this Unicorn." She looked to the sky and could see the evening colours streaking across it. More time then she thought had passed while they were in the hall. "But we should hurry before the evening sets in."

The journey back was made in near silence. Sif and Fandral spoke quietly to each other on weapons and defense should the Unicorn prove less then friendly while Thor and Sigyn trudged along lost in their own thoughts. Sigyn wondered how Loki would take it when he learned that there were those who worried about him. She had to smother a smile at the look of shock she could picture on his face. Right now, he had no reason to think that she cared one way or the other after the repeated blow ups they had over the last couple of days and Loki's belief in Thor's loyalty was still a fragile bridge.

The group broke into the clearing as night was fully setting in. Sigyn had summoned a light to see by, but she was both limited in its strength and did not want to attract any unwanted attention, so the distance it showed was small. But still large enough that none of the group didn't break their necks tripping over a wayward tree root. Sigyn immediately looked around for the griffin and saw it perched on the rock outcropping, silhouetted against the moon rising behind her. When she spotted, the group approaching, she spread out her wings and launched into the air. Sigyn could feel the tension amongst the group as she circled a few times overhead and came to land with a soft thud on the ground before them. Sigyn hurried over to greet her friend, slipping around Thor's attempts to stop her.

"You have returned," The griffin said in way of greeting. "how did things go with the Fey?"

Sigyn bit her lip. "They want something from us in return for your egg."

The griffin's eyes darkened in the spirit light. "Why do they make such demands to return something that is not theirs."

"Because either you have or only you can get what it is they seek." Sigyn explained. "Or they needed something from your cub. The latter would be the more likely scenario as they did not know we would arrive to help them with their current problem."

"And what do they seek from you?"

Sigyn sighed. "A Channel Stone. It can be made, but we need a few ingredients first. Do you know where we can find a Draconite stone or a Black Unicorn?"

The griffin gave her ears a flick. "I have a draconite stone, several in fact. But as for a Black Unicorn, I am afraid you may have a little trouble. They are elusive, even for unicorns, and are hard to predict where they will be."

"Can we attract them as the legend says?" asked Fandral. "By someone who has a tainted heart?"

Sigyn could feel Thor stiffen next to her. She reached out and slipped her hand into his. When she looked up she saw him smile down at her, grateful for the support that small gesture made.

The griffin nodded. "Yes, if you know where in the realm to find them." She looked around the group. "But none of you would catch their interest except…. Where is your mate Sigyn?"

"He was tricked into consuming food in the Fairy Court," Sif explained. "He must stay for a night and will return to us tomorrow."

"I hope that will be so. Of all of you, he would be your best chance."

"He is no longer that person," Thor said. "Why is he spoken of as if he still is?"

The griffin lay down before them on her haunches and front legs much like the cats around the palace. "Do not misunderstand, Lord of Thunder. Your brother may be known for his chaos and mischief, and rules with you in Asgard with wisdom. But there was a dark part of his past that he will never shake. It has changed him and will affect the rest of his days. That Is what the Black Unicorn will be drawn to, the poison that taints his heart. If what you seek from it is worthy of what you offer, you will be given it. If not, the Unicorn will disappear and you will not see another one again. Ever."

"No pressure then," Fandral quipped.

"Let us get some rest." Sif suggested ignoring Fandral "We cannot do anything until tomorrow morning when Loki returns."

"Evening." The griffin corrected. "The Black Unicorn can only be seen at night."'

"Great," Fandral grumbled. "more stumbling around in the dark like a bunch of Bildshnipe."

"I can top that," Sigyn said.

"How?"

Sigyn bit her lip. "We have no idea where in this realm to find the Black Unicorn which leaves us one alternative."

"No," Fandral held up a warning finger. "Don't say it, don't even think it."

"We need to use the guiding spell,"

Fandral's hand dropped. "You said it."

"We have little choice here. You know that."

"We had this conversation when we summoned it to find you. A third time is most certainly not the charm."

"And I am sure you had as many options then as you do now."

"Pretty much."

"This can wait until morning, anyway. We need to get some rest, I have a feeling we may need it before too long."

The group prepared camp under the overhang of trees which ringed the clearing. The fire was warm and welcoming and the group less concerned at attracting unwanted attention with the griffin nearby. When the meal had been consumed, they found themselves becoming drowsy after their long day's ordeal. Sigyn pulled her blanket over herself and snuggled against the griffin's warm side. The others chose to wrap themselves in their blankets with their backs to the fire. Sigyn supposed they were used to sleeping that way, but she liked to take advantage of comfort when she could. The griffin stretched a wing over her and before long she was toasty warm and sleep was not far behind.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Sigyn woke to something hard pushing against her shoulder. She opened her eyes a crack and saw the griffin nosing her with her beak. Sigyn let out a groan and made a halfhearted attempt to push her away.

"You must rise," said the griffin "your mate has returned and they are all discussing what they will do next."

"That creature is more annoying than a disgruntled Nisse." Sigyn heard Loki growl. "I do not relish summoning it."

"Neither do I," Fandral agreed. "But as we have said every other time, we have little choice."

Sigyn flicked her fingers so the blanket disappeared. She then magicked her outfit of wrinkles from sleeping on the ground and smoothed her fingers through her hair to remove the tangles before rebraiding it. Feeling more like herself, she wriggled, with some hesitation, out of her warm cocoon to join the group. Sigyn came to stand on the opposite side of the circle from Loki and she could see the pained expression cross his face for a moment before he returned his attention to the matter at hand.

"Fine," he said. "Let's get this over with."

Sigyn looked around at the group watching her expectantly. "Me? Great." With a sigh, she stepped back a little and raised her hand. She summoned a little magic so swirled around her fingers like a green fog. It wasn't long before the familiar and dreaded pop sounded over their heads.

The sprite looked around the group a look of mock surprise on his face. "You are all still alive? That is most impressive."

"We are not in a gaming mood." Thor stated. "We seek a Black Unicorn."

"So much for your mortality."

"Aser's are stronger than you think." Fandral said.

"If you think you will win out in a battle with a Black Unicorn, then you are a bigger fool then her." The sprite gestured toward Sigyn.

Sigyn's opened her mouth to speak but Sif cut her off. "She is not a fool, why do you insist on belittling her?"

The sprite turned his attention to Sif, his eyes dark. "Because she is with him." he jabbed a finger at Loki. "why would anyone stay with someone who is so careless with her?"

"We do not have time for your lectures." Thor answered. "Will you help us find the Unicorn or not?"

"Very well, if you are so eager for your demise. Here is your riddle: I can bring tears to your eyes, resurrect the dead. I make you smile, and reverse time. I form in an instant but last a lifetime, what am I?"

The response was a deafening silence. The sprites words seemed to echo around them but no answer was forthcoming. Sigyn was thinking they would not be able to solve this riddle and would spend a lot of time finding the Unicorn the hard way when a soft voice broke the silence.

"A memory," Loki said. "the answer is a memory."

Sigyn's eyes met Loki's and she could see how dark a green they had become. Whatever memory elicited this answer it was not a pleasant one.

The sprite floated toward Loki, spinning around his head several times. "You are correct, Trickster. How would your little group manage without you?"

Loki tried to swat the sprite away as if it were an annoying insect. "That is none of your concern. We answered your riddle, now you tell us where we need to be tonight."

The sprite easily floated out of Loki's reach and came to hover above them. "You need to journey to Crescent Lake. The Black Unicorns frequent that area and you will have a good chance of getting killed by one there."

"Where is this lake?" Fandral asked.

"Uh-ah," the sprite waggled it's finger. "that answer will require another riddle. But I will give you a head start. Follow the star that never moves and you will find what you seek." And with that there was a pop and the sprite was gone.

Fandral frowned. "'The star that never moves', is he giving us another riddle?"

"In a way," Loki answered. "He means follow the North Star."

"The journey will take you most of the day," The griffin informed them. "you may just be able to make it if you leave now."

The group quickly gathered their things from their camp the night before and started out in a northerly direction. At first the path was an easy one to traverse, much like any forested trail in Asgard when one wanted a pleasant stroll. Conversation was light but the tension between Loki and Sigyn was still present. The two kept apart, Sigyn speaking with Fandral and Sif while Loki talked to his brother about Asgard. Toward mid-day the path became steeper and conversation became more of a strain as the steady climb was making everyone a little winded. It soon became apparent they were heading up the face of a mountain. They had little choice but to climb it. There was a trail carved into the side and on close inspection, Sigyn could make out hoof indentation in the hardened soil. They were on the right track. The path wound around the mountain at a steady incline, the group picking their way along the trail not sure just how secure the footing was. They had no incident and by the time dusk settled in they had reached the top.

The top of the mountain opened out into what seemed like a large garden. Trees decorated with blooming flower vines dotted the area, and shrubs with equally vibrant coloured flowers also were scattered around. The grass was sprinkled with still more coloured flowers and in the center of it all was a large lake in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Points for originality in the lakes name," Loki quipped.

"Why all the flowers?" Sif asked.

"It's what they eat," Fandral explained. "Unicorns are said to eat flower petals and drink wine."

"Where is the wine?" Sif asked.

Fandral shrugged. "They use their magic to change the water."

Both Sigyn and Loki turned to Fandral in surprise. "Change it?" Sigyn asked. "Do you have any idea how powerful magic has to be to change the molecular structure of something like that?"

Fandral frowned. "You two do it all the time."

Loki mouth quirked. "Not quite the same. Changing an outfit from one garment another is not changing its form. We simply exchange one for the other. "

"And things appearing out of nowhere?"

Loki shrugged. "You are not magically inclined and cannot see the spells being woven to summon an object forth. Even then one needs to focus to see it being done. So, it looks like it is appearing out of thin air."

"But if what you say is true about the water that is a powerful kind of magic." Sigyn added.

"They are old, ancient even." Fandral said. "Could that contribute to their power?"

"Yes," Loki answered. "It would. The older magic is, the more powerful it becomes."

"So, what does Loki do now?" Sif asked.

"Well, the white Unicorns are attracted to maids, the more innocent the better. The Black ones are the opposite."

"So instead of sitting here combing my hair, I should be trying to pull it out?"

"A little extreme," Sigyn said. "Maybe releasing some of your magic like a vapor around the area will be enough. Keep it limited to here so we don't attract the wrong kind of attention."

Sigyn saw Loki's eyes flick over to Sif, "No," He said "We wouldn't want that."

Loki stepped away from the group and headed toward the lake. It was a short walk to the edge and others stepped back to limit the possibility of discouraging the Unicorn. Loki found a nearby rock and sat down on it, pulling up one knee to drape his wrist over it. With his other hand, he gave it a lazy wave and soon Sigyn could see a green haze emerge from his fingers and start to drift throughout the clearing. Now all they could do was sit and wait.

Sigyn was woken from her doze by a hand being placed on her shoulder. She sat up with a start and looked up to see Thor with a finger placed to his lips. They had found a nearby bush large enough to obscure them from view and had decided to wait it out. Sigyn didn't think the Unicorn would be oblivious to their presence, but the others felt it the safer option. Even if it knew they were there, it wouldn't know exactly where.

Sigyn peeked around the bush to where Loki sat and saw that he was not alone. The Unicorn had found him as was standing before him. He was a magnificent creature, looking in appearance like the horses of Asgard. Aser horses were the envy of the realm and highly prized, but they looked like inbred hacks by comparison. The Unicorn was all smooth lines and grace, beautifully muscled with legs that looked strong and delicate able to move with complete grace. The coat was so black it made the night around it pale by comparison and when a breeze drifted past the mane and tale waved as if made from pure silk. The gold horn rose from the middle of his head shining brightly in the moonlight along with his golden hoofs whenever he moved.

Sigyn could only stare dumbfounded at its absolute beauty. She had to fight the urge to move toward the creature and stroke his beautiful coat. The hand Thor had placed on her shoulder was still in place, keeping her immobile. When she looked up to ask why he was doing this, she saw Sif and Fandral in a similar pose. It seemed this animal had a strange effect on women. Sigyn sat back trying to quell her urge to shake Thor's hand off and stay focused instead on the happenings before her.

"You are either very brave or very foolish to attract my attention." The Unicorn said giving the ground a stamp with his hoof.

"I have been called both in my life," Loki responded. "But my reason for finding you makes the risk justified.

"And that would be?"

"I need one of your tears."

The Unicorn tossed his head. "Is that all. Our tears are not given out so easily. They are powerful and can be extremely dangerous in the hands of amateurs."

Loki frowned. "I have been studying and practicing magic for over a thousand years."

The Unicorn snorted. "As I said, an amateur. There are creatures in some realms who are still called apprentices after a thousand years."

"Not in my realm. I am a master and unmatched."

"You are arrogant and that is dangerous." The Unicorn took a step forward and stretched out his head, he sniffed Loki for a moment before returning to his previous position. "But you also have a darkness. I sensed it when you entered the valley."

"The tale is not a pleasant one."

"I would know of it."

"No. I do not share that part of myself. I have endured things that nurtured a darkness in me I do not wish to explore again."

"You want my tear, that is my price. You must prove to me you have the restraint and wisdom to use it."

"You give me little choice."

Loki gestured for the Unicorn to come closer which it obliged. He touched his fingers to the animal's forehead and there was a bright flash of light. Sigyn gasped as the light blinded her and crumpled to the ground before Thor had a chance to catch her.


	16. Chapter 16

The last thing Loki remembered was hanging over the broken bridge of the Bifrost, holding on desperately to Gungnir, who's power was his only moments before. Odin's words of utter betrayal were a stab to Loki's heart and rather than endure the pain of his disappointment another moment, Loki let go of the staff and fell, fully expecting to die in the empty space between realms.

But that was not to be. He landed somewhere with such force the impact rendered him momentarily unconscious. He remembered being picked up to two figures, one on each arm, and dragged for some time. He kept falling in and out of consciousness so was not sure how far he was taken or where. Loki thought Odin had found him wherever he was and was bringing him back to Asgard to face justice. When he was thrown in a darkened cell and he could hear a metal door slammed behind him, he thought his suspicions justified.

He managed to lift his head and look around his stone prison. It wasn't large and it wasn't well lit. Loki didn't even try to summon a light source, it would take too much energy. He did see straw stuffed mattress with a worn blanket nearby and managed to crawl toward it. The distance was short and painful, it felt like every bone in his body was broken and movement was excruciating. Loki only hoped Odin would wait for him to heal before passing his judgement, if he was going to be bound in tree or some other form of vegetation, he hoped he could at least have a few less broken bones.

Loki made it to the bed and threw himself on top of it. It could not compare the plush mattresses of Asgard, but right now it was the most wonderful thing in all the Nine Realms. Loki let himself slide into unconsciousness, despite how vulnerable it would make him, he needed the rest if he was going to heal with any kind of speed. He managed to throw up an alarm spell that would at least notify him if someone approached. It was taxing, taking what was left of his strength but it was all he could do. He slid back into the sweet oblivion away from the pain.

Loki was rudely awoken with a swift kick to his side. He let out a grunt and quickly assessed that either the person kicking him was a weak ass or he had managed to fully heal. He had no way of gaging how much time had passed only that the pain he was feeling the last time he was awake was mostly gone with only a few aches and pains remaining. He wondered briefly why his alarm spell did not warn him. Either he did not cast it properly or it did not gage this person as a real threat. So far, he would have to agree.

Another kick to his side wrenched him from his thoughts. "Get up," a voice growled. "Or I will kick you until you do."

As mildly irritating as this person's kicks were, and far from painful, he decided to oblige. After all he could not see himself getting much more sleep if he was continually being whacked in the side. Loki sat up, taking his time to stretch out stiff muscles and aches. When he raised his hands above his shoulders he was met with an unpleasant surprise. The figure next to him moved with lightning speed and snapped something on his nearest wrist. Loki yanked his arm from the intruder's grasp but it was too late. He looked at it to see a wrist brace firmly attached. He tried to pull it off, but was unsuccessful. He summoned his magic and tried to use it on the bracer. The result was a pain in his head that felt like someone had just split his skull.

"Oh, don't try to use your magic to remove that."

Loki glared up at the figure that stood next to him. He loomed over him, most of his face hidden by a face guard and a hooded cloak that fell open revealing the gold embossed armor he wore. Loki couldn't help but notice the extra thumb he had on each hand. He was definitely not in Asgard.

"Thanks for the info," he said sarcastically. "I'll try to remember that. Anything else you would like to share?"

"Only that you will be able to do very little magic with that device. It is bound with Aser magic. You cannot break it."

Loki looked down at the bracer. It was of a simple black design polished so it reflected the light. It was in this slightly enhanced light that Loki could make out the runes carved around the band. This was no simple trick. A powerful seiðmenn to have cast these spells. And since this was Aser magic, the group capable of this was quite small.

"And what did I do to earn such a lavish welcome to your realm?"

"Do not ask questions."

"Why not?"

Before Loki could blink, he was hit soundly across the face with the back of the other's hand.

"Do not ask questions," He repeated.

Loki rubbed his jaw and glared at him. "You people have a great learning curve here. What happens if I talk in class?"

The hand came up again. Loki's hands flew up to block the blow. "Right, no questions."

"I would like nothing more than to teach you discipline, but I am told that is for her."

"I feel special already."

"You will not before long, I assure you."

The Other, as Loki had come to call him in his mind, grabbed him by the arm and hauled him to his feet. He spun him around and shoved him toward the door of the cell. Loki turned to make a response fitting of such treatment, but saw the rather nasty looking Halberd appear in the Other's hand. Knowing how limited his magic was at the moment and the Chitauri guards that stood outside the cell, he knew it would end bloody and not in his favor.

Loki relaxed his stance and allowed his captors to guide him where they needed him to be. He took stock of his environment. Long dark hallways lined with cells, most unoccupied, others he could hear soft moans escape from. He noted intersections where the guards stood and turns taken to where they were going. No exit that he could see was easily available, just darkened hallways and row upon row of cells.

After several left and right turns, they came to a door not like the others. It was made of metal, but instead of an open space at the top for observation, it was completely solid. The door was pulled open and he was taken inside. There he saw a large room with a table on the far side which seemed to be holding weapons and a floor which had a slight slope to a drain in the middle of the room. On the ceiling was a hook and it was here that they brought him. His hands were bound in chains taken from the table and then his arms were pulled over his head and slipped onto the hook. Loki made a futile attempt to pull himself loose, but it became quickly apparent that the chains and hook were meant to hold beings as strong as Asers, or Jotunns in his case. His lip curled at the memory of discovering his true heritage and Odin's disregard for his feeling of betrayal.

He didn't get a chance to think on it long as the door opened and a woman stepped into the room. Well, woman was a loose term. She was tall and slim, blue and completely bald. Cybernetics implants were on the left side of her face and her arm looked to be as well. She wore a skin-tight outfit in blood red which Loki knew did not bode well for what he suspected was coming.

She made her way toward him, seeming to almost glide across the floor. She had a satisfied smile on her face, like a cat who had just swallowed the canary. She came to stand in front of him and lifted a long finger to run it down his cheek. "I cannot believe my good fortune at having an Aser prince in my chambers."

Loki made a show of looking around. "May I suggest you fire the decorator?"

Her face darkened and she lifted her hand to send it flying hard across his face. Loki's head jerked back from the blow to bounce against his arm. He felt something warm on his face and curved his tongue down, tasting blood.

"You will find," she said as she began to circle him, "that the bracer you wear not only greatly limits your powers, but weakens your strength as well. You will bleed and break more easily than normal, but you will heal and endure like any Aser. I can't have you die like a fragile human, now can I?"

"Those were not my long-term goals."

"You have a sarcastic response to everything, don't you?"

Loki shrugged, as best he could in the chains. "Just about. Except for your choice in wardrobe, I just have no words on your fashion sense."

"This," she gave a wave of her hand over her outfit "is for practicality not fashion. As a warrior, I am sure you know how difficult it is to get blood out of just about everything."

"No, not really. Magic has it's uses on a variety of levels."

"Regardless, I have had enough chit chat. It is time we get started."

She moved behind him and made her way to the table. Loki craned his head but could not make out what she was doing. He heard the something being picked up and the slap of leather straps hitting the stone floor. She could hear her steps as she came around to where he could see her. In her hand, she held a whip. It had Nine plaited leather straps, each strap frayed at the ends into three additional straps. She lifted the handle and pressed it under his jaw, pushing his head up at an awkward angle. He looked down at her angrily but she simply laughed.

"You have an attitude that needs adjusting. Those are my favorite kinds."

"Don't expect me to tell you anything."

She laughed again. "The only I want to hear from you are cries of mercy."

"You won't get that either."

She gave her hand a snap and the whip cracked loudly in the air. "We will just have to see about that."

She moved once more behind him and took his tunic collar in her free hand and tore it from his shoulders leaving his upper body bare. He could feel the butt of the whip run down his back. "You have such beautiful skin, so unblemished."

"I don't scar easily."

The whip slid down around his left side where Thor had delivered a lucky blow during a training exercise. "But you do scar. What could have caused this I wonder."

"Angry cat. We grow them big on Asgard." Loki tried to pull away from the cool touch of the whip, but she just dug it hard into his side.

"You will tell me your secrets eventually, Aser. We have all the time in the world."

She moved back behind him, he knew what was next. He planted his feet slightly wide apart and braced himself for what was to come. Loki heard the whip cut through the air a moment before it cut through his own skin. The pain was more excruciating then he expected. It tore through every nerve as the whip tore into his back. Loki could always endure a lot more than this. A whipping was nothing to him, he's had more than his fair share, which meant what she told him was true. He was as vulnerable as any Midgardian. The whip cut into his back again and his head snapped back involuntarily. Loki clenched his jaw against uttering any cry of pain as a third one tore across his skin. His back was screaming with a level of pain he was not accustomed to, but he was determined not to make a sound. He knew he needed to adapt his pain tolerance to his new sensitivities and he had a very short learning curve to do it. The whip came down again and he jerked involuntarily once more. He could feel his skin being torn apart with every contact. His blood escaped from the wounds inflicted, drenching his pants, and sliding to the floor. Blow after blow came beyond his counting. He felt himself sagging against the manacles, his feet losing their hold on the bloody ground beneath them, but still he would not cry out. He could feel the frustration she had as the whippings increased and became erratic, not only stripping the skin off his back but his arms and sides as well.

"Nebula," a voice called.

Loki lifted his head and looking through his tangle of hair that had fallen across his face he could see the Other standing in the door.

"What?" she snapped laying another blow across Loki's blood soaked back. The whip made more of a splashing sound like she was hitting a pool of water.

"You must stop or you will kill him."

"You dare give me orders?"

"No, but your father does. He does not want this one dead. He has a use for him and if you kill him he will be most displeased."

There was a long pause. Loki couldn't feel the whip strike again, not that he could feel much as he fought to stay conscious.

"Fine." Nebula ground out at last. "Take him back to his cell. I will see him back here tomorrow."

"Nebula…" the Other began.

"He still has his Aser healing abilities, does he not?"

"He does."

"Then I will see him back here tomorrow." She strode out of the room shoving the bloody whip at the Other as she walked past him.

Loki was unhooked from the ceiling. He tried to keep his footing, but stumbled against one of the captors. He grabbed him and hauled Loki onto his feet and half dragged him from the room. Loki could barely focus on putting one foot in front of the other as he was taken back to his cell. When he heard a door open, he barely had time to catch his feet before he was shoved into the cell. Loki heard the door slam behind him and the footsteps of the guards as they receded away. He managed to make it to the bed before falling onto it in a heap. He tried and succeeded in summoning a salve to apply to his wounds. It would help to ease the pain and increase his recovery though at this point he wondered why he bothered. He knew Nebula wanted him back tomorrow and had to prepare for what was next. That was the last thing that crossed his mind before unconsciousness consumed him.

It was the wee hours of the morning when Loki first stirred awake. The pain of the skin stripped off his back was still present, but improved thanks to his healing abilities, but something stronger stirred him awake. Hunger.

He looked around his cell and soon found a tray sitting near the door. Loki crawled as best he could so as not to pull and tear his damaged skin and came to sit next to the tray. He stuck his finger in the porridge like substance and discovered it was cold to the touch. The meal was not very appealing considering the fare he was used to, but he needed his strength to survive and that meant sustenance. He summoned a small amount of heating magic, which was all he could manage, and warmed the porridge, then quickly consumed it before he had a chance to think on what it was. The mug of water was lukewarm so he cooled it a little before drinking it all down. After he was done, he made his way back to the bed and fell upon it. The simple tasks he had just performed were exhausting in his current state. He collapsed on the bed and was once more in a deep sleep.

He was roused the next morning much like he was the day before. But this time he was lying on his side and his wakeup call was a swift kick to the back. Loki sat up with a start as the pain lanced through his body and turned around ready to unleash all manner of Hel on the source of his pain. When he saw the Other, everything came flooding back and he reined himself in. Loki was once more hauled to his feet and shoved out of his cell. He maintained the same confident swagger he had done the day before, determined not to let his captors know that he was still hurting.

The walk to the room he was in yesterday was the same and guard rotation he noticed yesterday was the same. Loki didn't know if he would ever be rescued or if he would have to find his own way out, but either way this little bit of info may be helpful. The room had undergone a slight change with a table having been added to the center of the room. Loki had only enough time to quirk an eyebrow at it before he was grabbed and slammed down onto it. He clenched his jaw as his back hit the hard surface. His captors then grabbed his arms and legs and strapped them down. All Loki could do was lift his head and look around for any idea what to expect next. He was pretty sure it was not another whipping unless she wanted his front to match his back.

Loki felt like it had been all day before Nebula finally showed up. He had little doubt it was a scare tactic to leave him strapped to the table, his mind racing over what she could be planning to do next. But Loki didn't scare that easily, and when Nebula did finally arrive he was asleep.

His was awakened by the snapping of his thumb. He let out a sharp cry of alarm causing Nebula to smirk. "So, you do have a pain voice, it sounds delicious."

Loki glared. "Don't get used to it."

"Don't make any promises you can't keep." She held up a box between both her hands.

"Looks a little underwhelming for a torture device." Loki responded.

Nebula gave him a knowing look as she made her way across the room. Loki could hear the box being placed gently on the table and a latch being undone. The lid lifted silently, for he heard nothing, before Nebula returned to her place in front of Loki.

Loki looked at the object in her hand. It was a blade, simple in design, looking to made of obsidian with a silver hilt and Runes carved in blue down the blade's center. Loki could not quite make out what the Runes were as Nebula kept twirling it around in her fingers.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked.

"I have a feeling you are going to tell me."

A moment of irritation flashed across her face. "This is an íss blade." She explained. "It's mate is the other one in the box which you will get to know intimately very shortly."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Very original name. Doesn't sound like much of a threat."

"You Aser's and your need to give weapons grand names as if it will imbue it with great power. This weapon may be simple but I assure you…" She pressed the flat of the blade on Loki's arm. He let out a gasp as he saw his skin turn blue around the blade and begin to spread across his body. "it does what is necessary."

Loki glanced down at his now jotunenheim form, the blue tinged skin broken by whirls and loops all around his body. He could feel a heightened aggression pumping through him and he struggled to suppress it.

Nebula arched a brow as she looked him over. "Not bad. Blue suits you."

"I was not looking to impress." Loki growled, yanking at his bindings to no avail. "If you were planning on using that blade any further, I would say you are out of luck. There is nothing cold enough in all the Nine Realms that would bother me."

"Maybe not," Nebulas stepped away. Loki heard her set the blade on the table and when she returned, she held a second one in her hand. This one was also an obsidian blade but it had a gold handle and the Runes were written in red. "but I believe this eldr blade would."

Loki struggled to bring his features under control as he stared at the blade in her hand. Cold may not bother him but heat was a different matter. Nebula smiled as she tipped the blade to one of the whirls on his midsection and began to run the tip across his abdomen. Loki tried to revert back to his Aser form as he could handle the heat better, but he seemed to be stuck and had to endure the fire along his skin wherever the blade touched.

"Don't bother trying to change your form," she said as if reading his intentions. She slid her free hand across his chest, feeling the subtle twitches of his muscles as they involuntarily tried to recoil from the heat. "You will be in this form for a while." She deepened the pressure on the blade and it cut through skin as it continued following the whirls across his body.

Loki let out a hiss as he felt the blades fire dip beneath his skin. He tried to yank on his bindings wanting very badly to either remove the blade or slice Nebula's throat. Both had equal appeal at this moment. Once more he was clenching his jaw against the cries threatening to spill forth and just when he thought he would lose, Nebula stopped. Loki let his head fall back on the table with a relieved thud. He could feel his blood, warm and sticky, slide down his sides and pool under his back. But the flow soon stopped, when he turned his fiery red eyes to Nebula all he could do was glare. Trying to lift his head would hurt his abdomen too much.

"Well," she said admiring her handiwork, seeming oblivious to Loki's displeasure. "That was most illuminating. I just wish you would bleed a little more though."

"I am so sorry for the disappointment. Wait a minute," Loki pretended to think on that a moment before returning his icy glare to Nebula. "No I'm not."

Nebula tightened her hand on the blade's hilt and drove it deep into Loki's leg. The scream of pain he let out was like all the cries he had been holding back released all at once. The blade made his whole leg feel like it was on fire spreading across his body as if actual flames were consuming him. She twisted the blade and yanked it out forcing another strangled cry from him.

The blood poured from the open wound like a fountain. Loki could feel its warmth seeping through his pant leg and hear it as it splashed onto the floor before pouring down the drain. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest trying to maintain a constant pressure and failing. Loki realized that Nebula had nicked an artery pulling the knife out and he was very quickly bleeding to death.

It was a rather surreal feeling, everything in his life he thought important suddenly wasn't as he faced the possibility it would all be over in the next few minutes. This wasn't the first time he nearly died and he doubted it would be the last, but the things going through his head were oddly the same. His memories with Thor, their adventures and tricks, his struggle to gain their father's approval and failing and the intoxicating dalliances he had with the beautiful women throughout the Nine Realms. He never had any trouble with the ladies, they seemed to like the bad boy, as the Midgardians would say.

The room became fuzzy and started to lose focus, but just as everything was about to go black, clarity snapped back causing him to let out a grunt of surprise. Looking down he saw Nebula standing next to him hovering her hand over his wounded leg. He was not completely healed, he could tell, but the fatal wound was closed. When she looked up to him she had a smug look on her face, Loki worried that if she knew magic, the road to death would be a long one. Nebula lifted the hand that she had held over his leg and he could see a gray powder coating them and suddenly it made sense. She used a Healing Stone.

"Nice piece of technology, these stones," she said as she brushed the dust from her hands. "I used just enough so you won't die and I have more so don't think you will leave this world before I decide you will."

Nebula picked up the blade again and started resuming her carving across his chest. Loki pulled at the bindings trying to free himself.

"Stop that," Nebula snapped. "You are making the cuts crooked."

"Sorry," he said giving his arms another yank on the bindings. "I really can't seem to care."

Nebula sneered as she drew back the blade. Loki wasn't worried she would use it as she just got through saying she didn't want him dead just yet. She shoved the blade in a sheath on her hip before making her way toward the table to retrieve a mallet and a nail. Before Loki could do anything, she had placed the nail in the palm of his right hand and began nailing it to the table.

Loki's head slammed back against the table as pain throbbed up his arm. He no longer had the strength to keep from crying out as the nail was driven all the way home. The throbbing seemed to intensify every time the mallet hit the nail. Loki could feel sweat popping out on his forehead and trickling down his temples. Just when he thought he would pass out, the hammering stopped. Nebula tossed the mallet onto the table with a dull thud and moved back around to where she stood a short time ago. "I trust I don't need to do the same to the other hand."

"You bitch," he swore between gasps.

Nebula smiled. "I will take that as a sign you will co-operate."

"Take it how you like, except as a compliment."

Nebula chuckled deep in her throat before leaning over Loki's right arm. She pulled the blade out of its sheath and once more continued to cut. Loki managed to resist yanking on his bindings or moving his arm all together. He just clenched his teeth against the fire along his arm thinking that the sooner she was done the better. When Nebula reached the palm of his hand, Loki reflexively clenched it into a fist. In one swift motion, she swiped the blade across the tendon at his wrist, severing his control on his fingers that fell open like puppets that just had their strings cut.

"Jeg skal drepe deg!" Loki bellowed.

Nebula arched a brow at him. "Careful," she said "Your Northman is showing."

"That will be the least of your worries when I get free." Loki promised.

Nebula made a disbelieving noise. "You would be surprised how often I have heard that."

"Actually, I wouldn't."

Nebula looked to him her eyes narrowing before returning her attention to his hand. She began to carve swirls in his palm, deepening the blade so it cut the tendons across his palms, despite his attempts, his hand tried buckling against the restraints. His other hand throbbed unmercifully as well where the nail was driven in.

"Hmm," Nebula said her voice tinged with disappointment. "it seems you have a hard time learning things."

She returned to the bench retrieved the mallet and another nail. Loki watched helplessly as she placed the nail, this time over his wrist. He felt the nail plunge into his wrist with another wave of blinding pain. But this time when the darkness threatened to wash over him, it won.

Loki woke once more to find himself in his cell on his straw mattress in a jumbled heap. His body burned in strips where the fire blade cut him and both his hand and wrist throbbed from the nails. He lifted up his right hand and began to wiggle his fingers. He had a little movement in them indicating some time had elapsed allowing the tendons to repair themselves.

The smell of food was the next thing wo assault his senses. He looked around and saw the tray of food nearby with the same substance as before, but this time it was hot and the beverage was cold. Once again, he flinched at the meager fare and again he reminded himself he needed to eat. So, with his good hand he lifted the food to his mouth and consumed its contents. It was not very appetizing, but it filled the hole in his stomach which was a result of his healing abilities working overtime to keep him alive.

He fell back onto the bed and waited for sleep to take him. Loki didn't know how much more time he would have before they came for him again, but he would rest while he could.

The senses that told him he was not alone pressed on him until he managed to open his eyes. Loki felt too weak to care if anyone was here for his good will or not. If it was for ill, he only hoped it would be quick. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of boots in front of him, lifting his head he saw the familiar figure of his brother standing before him a look of deep disappointment creasing his face.

"Is this what you have been reduced to, Brother?" Thor asked.

"One doesn't have a lot of options when one is cast out by a father as all powerful as yours."

"You brought this on yourself." Thor reminded him. "Do not lay the blame at our father's feet."

"He is not my father," Loki growled. He had a feeling this would not be the only reminder he would be giving on the subject.

"Was this what you wanted? To rot in this cell forever?"

Loki glared. "You want me to beg for a rescue? I won't."

"And I wouldn't come if you did. You want out of this prison, you must find it yourself."

"So I can trade a prison here for the one on Asgard? What a choice."

"Are you saying your tricks can't help you now? Seems you are where you should be."

Loki glared at his once older brother. "I would like to see what you would do."

Thor laughed. "If you had spent more time training for battle instead of reading those books you would have found a way out of here by now."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I have watched you pass up any number of opportunities had you the training to accomplish it. Even without magic."

"So why did you come here, to gloat?"

"To tell you that you will not be rescued. You will rot in this cell unless you pick yourself up and find your own way out."

Loki picked up his mug and hurled it at Thor's face. He didn't expect to strike a hologram with it, but he knew he would feel much better. But as the mug flew through Thor's head there was no ripple, no shimmer indicating its passage. It just sailed through as if it were nothing and clanged against the bars before hitting the floor and rolling away.

"You aren't real."

Thor laughed. "You think the real me would waste his time on you? The reason I am here is because deep down you wish I was."

Loki ignored the illusion and glared at the floor. He knew he was not suffering a fever or infection from his injuries that would cause the manifestations which left only… Loki stared down at the empty tray before him. He had been drugged, that was the only conclusion, but way would he see Thor of all people?

"Are you listening to me?"

"Not in the slightest."

Loki returned to the bed to sleep, but it was not always possible. The illusion of Thor continued to rail at him about his failures and worthlessness. And though Loki knew it wasn't real, it was still loud and when the morning finally dawned he had had almost no sleep.

This continued for days. Loki's torture did not let up any more than his will. He had lost count of the days as the pain flowed from one to the other. There was the eldr blade, which Nebula continued to use to slash fiery marks into his skin. Or an old fashioned hot poker, heated to white hot that she applied to his feet until the skin and muscle was burned off and forced him to walk back to his cell. One day seemed almost tame when she bound his arms in chains nailed into the opposite walls so he was stretched out before her. But Nebula seemed only interested in whipping him like she did before, but this time with a whip of fire. The cuts into his skin caused his whole body to jerk as he struggled to remain standing under the onslaught. The difference with this whip was the cauterization kept him from bleeding to death, but the pain still caused him to black out more than once. When that happened, she found a different way to wake him up, by breaking a finger or simply removing one if his nails.

There were spaces of time when Nebula left him alone. Loki had no allusions that it was to give him a break, it was more that she needed it. His latest treatment left him hanging in the chains, sagging under the pain of the exposed and cauterized muscle and tissue on his back. The healing was much more slow going as he had started eating as little of the food as possible. He knew this was dangerous, but he didn't need to keep seeing Thor standing in his cell mocking him every night. He didn't need to be a torture expert to know how lack of sleep could affect someone. He knew that the injuries were not healing as well or as quickly and judging by how his body was on fire despite the fact he was cold, he knew he was fighting an infection now as well. Just great.

"Loki, my sweet boy."

Loki could barely open his eyes. His head sagged forward between his shoulders, his dark hair falling into his eyes. He could see someone standing before him, the dress in soft gray falling around the figures feet. Loki closed his eyes tight, not wanting to believe what he was seeing, but when he felt her hand soft on his cheek, he lifted his head, almost as if it had a will of its own, to look into Frigga's soft eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he croaked.

"Because you needed me to be."

"I don't see how."

Frigga smiled. "You have endured so much over these last several days. The events with your brother seem so far away now that you actually miss him."

"Hardly,"

"Who are you trying to convince, me? I am a figment of your fevered imagination. You know what I am telling you is the truth."

Loki tried pulling uselessly on the chains. They rattled with his movements, but held firmly. "I do not wish to discuss it."

Frigga smiled softly. That smile that told Loki that though she would not say it, she knew the truth. Sometimes it was frustrating as Hel for someone to know him that well, but at the same time comforting.

"You cannot keep this up forever. You are fighting a battle

"You are my son, Loki Friggason. I will always love you. When you realize that I am here for you I will be waiting."

"You are a hallucination."

"But in your heart, you know I speak the truth. Do not stay away too long. I miss you and mourn for you."

Frigga's image rippled and faded and Loki was alone. He felt her loss more deeply than anything else. The betrayal, the torture, they were things he learned to endure with a sheer strength of will. But to see Frigga disappear right before his eyes, giving him the realization he may never see her again, the only person who ever loved him despite everything. They shared a bond that was more than just magic, she saw Loki as much her son as if she bore him herself and she was the only one.

Loki's head dropped down as he felt tears sting his eyes. He tried hard to hold them back, but it was just too much. They slid down his face and spilled onto the floor. His legs that held him up for so long, buckled under the weight of this knowledge and hit the floor. He had nothing anymore, he was nothing to anybody except a figure to be mourned. No one knew he was here.


	17. Chapter 17

Sigyn's eyes snapped open. She let out a gasp as if she had been holding her breath through the whole image, and to be honest she was not entirely sure she wasn't. Not only had she been witness to the events she saw but she felt everything. Every emotion every physical trauma. She didn't know if it was due to Loki's spell or how the vision worked, all she knew was it was just too much. She felt someone touch her shoulder and immediately leaped away, pressing her back to a nearby tree. Thor and the others watched her with confused expressions on their faces making it apparent they did not experience what she had the same way. The last emotions crashed over her, Sigyn tried to fight them off, but she couldn't and soon she had collapsed to the ground her body wracked with uncontrollable sobs. She curled up into a ball, wrapping her arms around herself trying to stop, but the grief just kept flooding over her. When she felt a pair of hands pick her up and pull her close, she didn't struggle away. She recognized the touch of his tunic under her fingers and the soft words he whispered into her ear to soothe her as he gently kissed her head. Sigyn felt sleep start to ebb over her and she welcomed it, even if it was due to a spell. Sweet oblivion was what she needed right now.

Loki set Sigyn down gently on the soft ground, and lay a blanket Thor had handed him over her sleeping form. The pain and grief that was etched on her face only moments ago, had softened with sleep, the only evidence left behind were tears staining her face.

Loki turned his attention to the Unicorn that had approached them. When He had heard Sigyn's cries at the end of the vision he had run over to see what had happened and when he saw her curled up on the ground crying like everything she ever loved was gone, he knew what had happened.

"You gave them my memories."

The Unicorn tossed his head. "I did."

"They were not to be shared. Least of all with her."

"They do need to be shared, most of all with them." The Unicorn corrected. "Your loved ones need to know what happened in order to understand what has changed in you."

"Did my abject humiliation at least earn the tear I have asked for?"

The Unicorn snorted. "Yes," he said at last. "The darkness within you is worthy of my tear. And so is the poison."

"How did you know about- "Thor began.

"Magical being," Fandral explained.

"I can take some of the toxin from you, as it serves my purposes. But I will not take it all as it will negate the quest." The Unicorn ducked his head toward Loki's hand.

Loki quickly summoned a vial and caught a single silver tear as it slid from the Unicorns eye. Loki handed the vial to Thor and then reached out to touch the Unicorn once more. He knew what to expect, still didn't mean it was going to hurt any less. He felt the poison leave his body hard enough to knock the wind out of his lungs. His legs buckled and he dropped to the ground, but he held tight to the Unicorn. Soon he felt the poison begin to draw out of him and the pain to lessen. He knew the next wave to strike would be less painful now.

"It is done." The Unicorn said lifting his head from Loki's hand. "You may stay the night here if you wish, but I would leave tomorrow. The creatures here do not care for guests who overstay their welcome." With a final toss of its head, the Unicorn turned and galloped away and soon disappeared into the night darkened landscape.

Loki looked down at Sigyn, stroking her face gently with the back of his hand. She made a small noise, but did not pull away. There was hope at least. She was so pale that her eyelashes looked like black smudges on her cheeks, some remaining tears clinging to their tips. Loki really wanted to protect her from that part of his life especially after how she reacted to seeing a small glimpse of it in the Asgard Library.

"She took your visons very badly," Thor spoke softly next to Loki.

"If all she saw were the visions, she would be upset but fine. But we are bonded from the side effects I cast back in Asgard. She not only saw the visions, she felt and experienced everything I did as well."

"By the Norn's," Thor whispered. "Sigyn was not trained as we were to handle torture. What could that do to her mind?"

Loki shook his head. "I don't know. If I must, I will block it out. I don't like it, but she may lose her sanity if she keeps them."

"If she found out you did that..."

Loki eyes saddened as they drifted back to Sigyn's sleeping form. "What is one more secret?"

Sigyn woke from her sleep as the morning sun slid through the branches of the trees overhead and fell across her face. She looked around and could see that they were no longer in the valley with the Black Unicorn, but in a forested area at its foot. The others were standing a distance off deep in discussion. The noise of her sitting up silenced them immediately.

Loki approached her, a worried smile on his face. "How are you?" he asked.

"Confused," She looked up at the mountain. "What are we doing down here, how did we get here?"

"What do you remember of last night?"

Sigyn frowned as she tried to recall. "Bits and pieces mostly, why?"

"The Unicorn subjected you to my memories of being tortured by Nebula. You remember none of this?"

Sigyn shook her head. "I'm sorry, no."

Loki gave a relieved smile. "It is fine. Best not to try and dwell on them. Your mind probably suppressed them."

Sigyn frowned, confused. She knew he was hiding something from her, in fact he was blocking himself from her. He only did this when he wanted to keep a secret. Before it had been gifts or trips around Asgard, but this was somehow different. Loki looked almost afraid and it made her to want to know what exactly he was hiding.

Sigyn refrained from saying anything. If she did, he would change his behavior and she would have to figure out all over how to know if he was hiding anything. She didn't like how things were unfolding in the relationship, but being prepared for all contingencies was something she had to learn the hard way.

Sigyn accepted the meal of fruit and mixed nuts handed to her by Sif and focused her attention on her meal instead. When she was finished, they broke camp and started back the way they came. Sigyn kept her distance, wanting to see how the others behaved. Once again Loki and Sif seemed deep in a heated discussion. It was hard to make out with Fandral and Thor talking amiably, but Sigyn thought she heard 'Secret' and 'She has a right'. At one point Sif looked back at her and Sigyn waved and smiled acting as if she was completely oblivious to what she actually saw. Sif returned the gesture before resuming her conversation with Loki.

A voice in the back of her head kept picking at her, saying she should be more suspicious of their sudden change in behavior. Why did they go from wanting to gut each other like a fish to nonstop talking in a very secretive manner. Sigyn tried to shake the voice loose from her mind, but it continued to buzz, 'he was unfaithful on your wedding day,' it whispered, 'what would stop him from sneaking around with your best friend.'

Sigyn pressed her hands to her head, wanting to scream, but she knew it would do no good. The others had moved farther on as she fell back. With a sigh of frustration, she lifted her fingers and pressed them to her temples. She summoned a blocking spell to quiet the voice, bringing it to a low whisper that she could ignore. But the seeds had been sewn and were beginning to grow.

As they travelled back to where the griffin waited for him, Sigyn's eyes followed Loki and Sif. She started seeing their behavior in a different light, as if they were keeping secret a tryst which Loki wanted to keep secret, but Sif wanted to tell. She tried to ignore the voice that seemed to now be in harmony with her instincts but she was fighting a losing battle. Just when she was about to start screaming at the pair, and she was not sure which ones, they burst into the clearing where the griffin waited for them.

"You were successful?" She asked.

Thor held up the vial which looked small in his large hands. "We were successful. Are we prepared to create the Stone?"

The griffin pushed the draconite stone before them. It was a teardrop in shape about the size of Sigyn's hand. At first glance it appeared dark yellow in colour but shifted in ripples of pale green in the light, silver flecks winking randomly across the surface.

Loki picked it up and examined it carefully from all sides. "It looks to be what we need for our purposes. Who has the spell? I didn't get to good a look at it before it bit me."

Sigyn summoned forth the spell and handed it to him. Loki took it after a moment's hesitation. He scanned over the contents while he twirled the stone around in his free hand. "An emotion, huh. I would say the stronger the better."

"That's what I figured, but where are we going to get such an emotion."

Loki brow furrowed. He looked to be thinking things over as he studied Sigyn. At last he handed her the stone. "It will come from you."

"Me?"

Loki shrugged. "You have been pretty pissed at me lately. I would suggest channeling some of that misguided aggression into the spell and maybe you will come to your senses."

"Misguided?!" Sigyn exclaimed. "Why you self-centered- "

Loki held up one hand and pointed at the stone with the other. "Try to focus that enthusiasm onto the stone, shall we."

Sigyn tightened her grip on the object in her hand feeling an overwhelming urge to throw it right through his smug face. Somewhere in the back of his mind she heard a voice telling her to do as Loki said, focus it on the stone. So, she did. She pressed the stone between her palms and began to pour every ounce of anger, hurt and humiliation she had felt over the last couple of days into it. She felt it become warm and start to glow and pulse a violet shade as it spread out around her fingers. Before the glow completely covered the stone, Loki stepped forward and added the tears from the Unicorn. There was a bright flash which caused Sigyn to jerk her head back, temporarily blinded. When the spots faded, the stone in her hand had changed from green and gold to violet and black. The silver remained.

Loki plucked it from her fingers and looked it over again, examining the edges, the surface, moving his fingers all around its smooth surface. He released a small amount of magic, Sigyn could see it crackle from his hand and dance across the stones surface. At last he gave a satisfied nod. "I would say that worked."

"If you can sense how much I want to dunk your head into the sun," Sigyn put in crossing her arms over her chest, "then yes, I would say it worked."

Loki arched a brow at her before pocketing the stone. "I think this behavior has served its purpose." He stepped past Sigyn and the group and made his way into the clearing.

"What are talking about?" Fandral asked. "Do you not care that she is angry with you? If I were you I would fear for certain appendages right now."

"If the anger were genuine, then I would be as well, but it's not."

"It's not…. genuine?"

"Trust me." Loki took in a deep breath and focused on something that appeared to be right in front of him. He flipped up his hand and pressed it against what looked like an invisible wall. With his other he began to trace something on the solid air before him, soon they flared up as green runes and Sigyn realized he was using rune magic. She could see the strain carving itself across his face as he focused through the pain, each symbol becoming increasingly difficult. The pendant at his throat pulsed brightly trying to suppress so much power and she could see his legs begin to shake.

Loki managed to trace the last rune before his knees buckled and he hit the ground landing on his hands and knees. His head sagged between his shoulders, his dark hair hiding his face, as he struggled not to collapse further. Thor was at his side in an instant, he had one arm around Loki's waist and Loki's arm looped around his shoulders, and pulled him to his feet.

"Loki, why did you do something so dangerous?"

Loki pointed weakly over Thor's shoulder. "It was worth it."

Thor frowned. He turned to see the riddle speaking sprite floating over his shoulder.

"So, you have figured me out."

Loki pushed himself off Thor having sufficiently recovered. "It was easy once I saw the clues. You were far to thought independent for a spell."

The sprite smirked. "Well, I did need to lead you by the nose. You were completely clueless when we first met."

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

The sprite waved a hand over his form with a flourish. There was a bright light and when they blinked away the spots a new figure floated before them. He was smaller in stature then the Aser's but still bigger than his previous form. His light hair fell in loose waves around his shoulders and on either side of his pointed ears that peeked between the locks. His vibrant purple eyes were tilted and watched Loki with unmistakable triumph. His clothes looked to be made of soft leathers in shades of browns. Almost unremarkable in style, but closer inspection would see the tunic, breeches and knee high boots were expertly cut and styled to the owners exacting measurements.

"You!" Loki exclaimed "I should have known."

"And you would have if you foolishly didn't think I was dead."

"I had no reason not to. I thought you were a human, dead for centuries."

"Looking like that?" Fandral asked.

"He looked more human, obviously." Loki growled. "He went by the name Robin Goodfellow and had a mischievous side I found endearing. I thought it safe to teach a human a few magic tricks, after all their lives are short and the repercussions limited."

"You were so easy to manipulate back then. I should have guessed you would have changed after all these centuries, but still it was fun watching you jump through my hoops."

"How about I bind you to the Yggdrasil tree instead," Loki snapped. "And that way Ratatosk will be so preoccupied with you he will stop gossiping with Níðhǫggr and that damn eagle!"

"That eagle has a name." Fandral pointed out.

"Can you pronounce it?"

"Ah…no."

"Neither can I, but my threat is still holds promise."

"My," Robin spoke up "you have developed quite a dark streak over the years."

Loki lifted his hand, magic crackling across his fingers and down his palm. "You have no idea. I have had enough of being manipulated and have a sudden need to level the playing field and possibly half this realm along with it."

Sif coughed. "Uh Loki," she said. "I would rather you didn't. I happen to be in this realm and would prefer to leave it intact."

"Spoilsport." He grumbled lowering his hand, letting the magic fade.

"What I did was for the good of us all,"

"Do tell, Robin, or whatever your real name is."

Robin rose into the sky and circled over their heads before floating in a seated position before them. "If you really must know, I am called Puck."

Sif groaned.

"You know of this creature?" Thor asked.

"I do. He is the Fey's prankster."

"Great," Fandral grumbled. "Now we have two Tricksters to deal with."

"What did you mean what you did was for the good of us all?" Loki asked ignoring Fandral.

Puck laughed. "Oberon has been wanting that stone, but not for what you think."

"That much is plain."

"Magic In this realm runs on emotion. The stronger one feels it, the more powerful their magic if you know how to use it."

"And since you Fey don't feel emotion, your magic is limited."

Puck bounced around the group eyeing them for a moment before hurrying to the next. "Do I look like I lack emotion?"

"What you lack is a filter between your mouth and brain."

Puck's face darkened "And you lack any semblance of humor. You really need to pull that stick-"

"Enough!" Thor interrupted.

Puck stopped fluttering and came to stand before them his face turning serious. He looked about the group making sure he had their attention. "As I said, this realm runs on emotional magic which most of my kind have very little of. That stone you made helps to access the emotions of the one who's emotion was placed into it. If they do not have someone to make it, they seek another way to harness the magic." Puck's eyes flicked to the griffin.

"The egg," Sigyn spoke up. "That is why they wanted it."

"Gold star." Puck answered.

"And where does Sigyn fit into all of this?'

"That was necessary, and, I must admit, a little fun." Puck smirk slid across his face.

Loki lifted his hand, the magic once more crackling across it.

"Have a care," Thor warned. "Loki's mood is not as pleasant as yours is right now."

"Wow, a little rough stuff and you really turn into a sour puss. I hope your wife handles your torture better then you did."

"I wouldn't know." Sigyn replied. "He won't discuss it."

Puck's eye narrowed at her a little confused. "Huh." He said almost to himself. "You really don't remember anything."

"The stone," Loki growled.

Puck gave his head a small shake. "Right, where was I? Oh yes. I sensed your arrival through the portal and couldn't resist doing a little prank on you."

"I remember," Sigyn answered.

Puck grinned before resuming his story. "When I learned why you were here I knew what you would need. I had to crank up your emotions, and the negative one was the easiest. It was the closest to the surface. When you created this spell, you would be ready. I couldn't say anything or the emotions wouldn't be as strong."

"Which brings us to why you are helping us." Fandral asked. "Did Oberon send you?"

Puck frowned. "I was not sent by anyone. I just don't want Oberon to have that kind of false power. He needs to be in touch with his own emotions again and he won't do that if he continues to rely on shortcuts."

"You care about him." Loki said.

Puck tilted his head toward him. "You spent a night with him, do you blame me?"

Loki watched as all heads turned in his direction, intent on his answer. The corner of his mouth lifted. "No, I suppose I don't."

Puck returned the knowing smile and a flick of his brow. "Also, the spell he gave you is incomplete."

"Meaning?"

"Well, I'm sure you know the importance of reading the whole spell before you cast it."

"Because the warnings are written at the end." Sigyn answered.

"What Oberon 'found' was complete except for one of the warnings. And that is the stone will work as long as you remain in this realm."

"Not going to happen."

"And he won't realize that hopefully until you have left."

"What do you mean, hopefully?" Sif asked.

Puck bit his lip. "Once he starts to cast spells with it, he will eventually notice how it is still bound to Sigyn and will quickly figure out that with her gone, the stone will be useless."

"Won't he come after the griffin again?"

"You need not fear for me," The griffin spoke up. "I will be better prepared should they come back."

"And we still haven't figured out how to acquire the next piece of the cure for Loki's poison." Thor said.

"I can help with that when you return." Said the griffin.

"You know what we speak of?"

"I do. You would not have been here as long if my egg had not been taken. If you had answered some riddles, you would have been given my portion and sent on your way."

Fandral frowned. "What is it with riddles in this realm?"

The griffin raised her wings and gave them a shake loosening some tawny feathers. "Why do your people look forward going into battle? Because we enjoy them."

"Give me a good fight over any brain scrambler." Fandral answered.

"I am guessing you don't want a summer home here?" Sif asked her mouth quirking.

Fandral gave his body a shake, "I would die of sheer boredom. Everything is so peaceful here."

"As would I," Thor agreed.

Sigyn let out a sigh. "As for me, after what we have just endured over the last couple of days, I could use a break."

"First, we have something more pressing." Loki pulled the stone from an inside pocket and gave it a critical eye. "We best get this stone to Oberon. We'll discuss vacation plans another day."

The group left the griffin and returned to the fairy circle they had entered the day before. Discussion was made at first that some should stay behind and this trip did not require everyone, but that idea was soon discarded. It was better to have safety in numbers, magic or no.

The Fairy Ring dropped the group into Oberon and Titania's private quarters. Sigyn glanced around at the elegant flow and form of the furniture which seemed to be carved from nature itself. They curved and swirled into the shapes of chairs, tables, and couches in warm colors of gold brown and pale green. The source of light fluttered in a chandelier shape above them like a group of coloured butterflies and the doorways looked to be carved from the branches of a large overhanging tree.

From one of these doors, Oberon appeared with Titania their smiles warm as they greeted the group. Sigyn noticed fingers linger on Loki's arm and eyes that met with a look of those who shared an intimacy reminding her of their last visit. She ground her teeth reminding herself that she did give her blessing but he didn't have to look like he enjoyed it so much!

"I am guessing you have brought the stone?" Oberon asked gesturing for everyone to sit down.

"We did," Thor said. "Do you have the griffin egg?"

Oberon rolled his fingers over the table before him. There was a soft puffing sound bringing on a cloud of grey smoke. When it cleared, the egg sat between them. It stood about a foot high, the surface smooth and polished like a precious stone. The ripples of colour in the shell of browns and golds made it appear as if a stone had dropped onto it causing ripples to spread across its surface.

Sigyn reached out and gently touched it. It was warm beneath her fingers and when she pressed her mind further, she could sense the presence of the baby inside. He was very close to hatching.

"The cub is present." She said at last.

Loki nodded once and pulled forth the stone. He placed it into Oberon's hands letting his fingers brush against his as he pulled away. The look they exchanged was of two people who shared something intimate and enjoyable. Sigyn turned away unable to see Loki look at someone else that way. Titania leaned over her husband's shoulder to stare at the stone in wonderment.

"Does it work?" she asked.

Oberon waved his palm over the surface and immediately it began to glow illuminating both their faces as they studied it intently. "I see your emotion was used, Sigyn." He observed.

"Apparently, I have been a little touchy lately," she shot dark look at Loki. Only partially meaning the anger she was conveying on the Fey's behalf.

"So it would seem." Oberon closed his palm and the magic faded. "Our deal has been met. You may take the egg."

Thor had managed to reach over and take the egg before a large cloud of smoke enveloped them. When the smoke and dizziness subsided, Sigyn once more found themselves outside the fairy ring.

"That was mercifully brief." Fandral said. "I was almost expecting us to have to battle our way out."

"Careful, Fandral," Thor said with a grin, "Or you will bring a förgjord upon us and who better to deliver it then the Fey?"

Spirits were lightened as they hurried back to the griffin. Sigyn almost expected there to be traps or barriers from Oberon, but he seemed to have lost interest in the group now the he had his new curiosity and they found their way back the clearing without any trouble.

When Thor presented the egg to the griffin, she was overcome with joy and relief. She took the egg delicately from Thor's hands and set it down between her paws where she could look it over and test it's durability from the ordeal from every angle. When she was satisfied that the egg was unharmed she returned her attention to the group.

"You have done as you promised. And now I will give you what you need, but there will be a little wait."

"How little?" Fandral asked.

The griffin ran her paw over the egg. "What I give you is the shell from a griffin's egg. When my cub hatches, you will be given a piece of it as part of your quest here."

"Too bad you don't keep a stash between laying's." Fandral grumbled.

The griffin tilted her head to him. "I do, but the piece I had left was taken by someone who had completed my quest. It was from my egg."

"Griffin's eggs are used in a few tricky spells." Loki said. "Not just for those on this quest."

"And you would know," Sif put in.

Loki arched a brow at her. "And that surprises you?"

"No, not really."

Sigyn approached the egg, once more touching it's surface with her fingers and feeling for the life form inside. She could feel it squirm and kick, pushing at walls of its home that had grown too small. Sigyn smiled as she felt one of those kicks against her palm. Despite the hardness of the shell, the vibrations of the stronger moves were being felt.

"It won't be long," she said rising to her feet. "Your cub is most impatient to be free. It's pushing at the shell now, but due to the strength of it, it will take some time."

"If it is ready to hatch, why not help it along now?" Fandral asked.

The griffin's ears flicked nervously as she pulled the egg closer to herself. "The cub must come out on its own or not at all."

"Then that leaves us little choice but to wait." Thor said.

Lunch was unpacked and quickly prepared. The conversation was kept light as they tried to distract themselves from their own impatience, but soon it wasn't enough and sparring was taken up instead. While Fandral, Sif and Thor faced off against one another, Loki gave Sigyn lessons in knife throwing. Loki would have preferred a magic lesson, but given the circumstances, this was the best option.

But Sigyn could not fully concentrate on the lesson. She felt she was wasting precious time when there really wasn't much that could be done. But just as dusk was starting to colour the sky, there was a crack that seemed to echo throughout the clearing. Everyone crowded around the egg to see the tiny fracture appear near the top of the egg.

"It should not be long now," The griffin said

"Loki, what have you done?"

All heads turned to see a figure approach them. He had appeared out of nowhere, dressed entirely in black with an expression on his face that was dark as a storm cloud.

"Done, Gwyn?" Loki asked. "Can you be more specific?"

Gwyn's lip curled in a snarl as he came to stand before him, he met Loki's mildly confused look with a dark one of his own. "Did I not warn to not stir up trouble?" He demanded. "But you did anyway and now you are about to pay the price."

Sigyn let out a small cough bringing both of their attentions to her. "If you know Loki, and clearly you do, you know that is impossible. Also, who are you?"

Gwyn looked at her as if she was a bug that had suddenly crawled on his dinner table and was giving him lip. "Yours?" he asked Loki punching a thumb in her direction.

"I am not- "Sigyn began but was interrupted by Loki's hand closing over her mouth.

"Not now, Sigyn." he hissed.

Sigyn gripped Loki's fingers and yanked them off her mouth. "He certainly has the Fey arrogance," she glared at the intruder who seemed to take a sudden interest in her. "which one of them are you?"

"Gwyn," he said "Leader of the Wild Hunt. I have come for you."

"What are you talking about," Loki exclaimed. "You told me last time you came for me."

"'Last time'?" Sigyn echoed. "You didn't say you had spoken with him, why?"

"Not really important right now," Loki answered before turning back to Gwyn, "why have you come for Sigyn?"

"She is tied to the Channel Stone. Oberon sent us to retrieve her before she can leave."

"'Us?'" Loki asked.

As if on cue, there was the loud call of horn sailing over the trees floating all around them and sending shivers down Sigyn's spine.

"How does Oberon know of Sigyn's connection to the stone?" Sif asked.

"A member of his court told him of all the conditions of the stone." Gwyn answered. "Your leaving some risks out did not go over well with him."

"Puck…" Loki growled.

"Why do you think it was him?" Sigyn asked.

"Because I might have done the same thing." He answered. "If I ever get my hands on him I swear I will shove him so far into the Yggdrasil Tree he will be pissing sap!"

Another blast of the horn was heard over the trees. "You must hurry, thanks to Oberon, they are tuned into your magic."

Sigyn's brow wrinkled in confusion. "You are helping us?"

"Don't get used to it. Puck needs to be taught a lesson and your disappearing before the Hunt gets here will be perfect. Oberon will blame him for the failure." Gwyn looked toward the darkening sky, the breeze had picked up his hair, rippling it like flames. The setting sun streaked his it with orange enhancing the effect. "No one uses us for their mischief."

The next sound was the crack of the griffin shell. A small beak poked through the broken shell, scattering pieces down the sides and onto the ground. The other griffin ducked her head to her new baby and began rumbling soothing and encouraging sounds for him to come further from the shell.

Sigyn stepped forward and picked up a piece of the shell. She examined the ripples along the edges looking like the swirls on the surface not only spread out but down. She watched for a moment at the bond between mother and child. When the griffin lifted her head to Sigyn she held up the shell in her hand.

"I would love nothing more than to be here for this special moment. But our time here is short. I have the shell which I hope will be enough."

"It will," The griffin ruffled a wing and a large tawny feather fell to the ground. "This is for you to remember me by."

Sigyn pocketed the shell before bending down to pick up the feather. Sigyn felt the smoothness of it in her fingers, particularly at the base where the down fluttered as it moved. She tucked it in the plaits of her hair to free her hands and summoned an emerald green ball hanging from a gold chain.

"This is for you both." She said holding it out. "When you think of us, our images will appear before you, but if you have need of me focus your thoughts on me and I will come. Also, it will make a pretty toy for your cub, it is quite durable and will not break."

Sigyn summoned a little magic and looped the pendant around the griffin's neck. She gave her a hug, feeling one large paw press against her back. She turned to the cub who looked at her with reservation, and decided that to approach would not be the best thing to do at this time. She hurried back to the group who eyed her, particularly the feather sticking out of her hair.

"I don't want to lose it." She explained. "Now can we hurry and summon Alexsanaia?"

"All yours," Loki gestured to Sigyn.

"And when we have a minute, you two are going to explain yourselves." Sigyn said, her gaze locking on first Loki and then Sif.

Before either could respond, Sigyn reached out and grasped the amulet around Loki's neck and focused her will into it. She searched for the strands of magic that were unique to Alexsanaia and began to play with them in order to attract her attention. It wasn't long before she felt her seiðr being played with in kind, letting her know that her call was heard.

Sigyn felt Loki's touch on her waist and opened her eyes to see him looking down at her a soft smile on his face. "She heard," he said.

Sigyn looked around and saw a portal waiting a short distance away. Another cry of the horn crashed through her thoughts, this time so loud it was all but on top of them. She looked up into the sky and could see the dark cloud moving towards them, flashes of lightening and fire appearing randomly. The image made her suddenly feel cold and she found she could not move away as she watched it's approach.

A hand to her face brought her back to herself and turned to see the owner was Gwynn, his lavender eyes showing a mischievous glint. "Don't look, we mesmerize our victims so they don't run to far. After all, we have things we also like doing besides hunting."

"I-I'm sure," she stuttered.

Sigyn felt something being pressed into her hand, she looked down to see Gwyn's pull away to reveal a small crystal bell edged in midnight blue sitting in the palm of her hand. She frowned up a Gwyn, confused.

"You will need me. For what I cannot say. But when that time comes, you may summon me with this. We will bargain for what you desire then."

Sigyn felt Loki's hand slide into hers and start to pull her towards the portal. "We must go, I don't need you to fall under a Fey's spell too, you know."

"What do you mean 'too'?" she asked slowing her steps.

Loki gave Sigyn's hand another tug as the horn sounded again this time with the distant sound of thundering hoof beats. "We don't have time for this."

Before Sigyn could say another word, Loki had picked her up and unceremoniously slung her over his shoulder like a sack of grain. Sigyn started to kick and squirm which resulted in a swift smack on her rear end.

"Stop that. You remember how you reacted to your last trip through the portal? Just stay still and I will get you to the other side in one piece."

Sigyn stopped her squirming, taking the opportunity to look up at the clearing as she bounced on Loki's shoulder while he jogged to the portal. She could see the griffin standing with her back to the group, her little cub protected behind a large hind paw. Gwyn stood next to her, suddenly looking a little disheveled as if he had raced to the clearing only to miss the group who had already departed. The sound of the horn was sending shivers down her spine every time it blew and the sound of the horse's hoofs and the howling of hounds made her skin crawl. She ducked her head against Loki's back as she felt the magic of the portal envelope her.

Loki shifted her around so Sigyn was in his arms in a much more comfortable position. She kept her eyes closed and leaned her head against his leather tunic. It smelled nicely of the material it was supposed to emulate along with the soft oil scent that would have been applied to keep it supple. Loki certainly payed attention to detail. She curled her fingers around the lapels and pressed her face against it so she could not open her eyes involuntarily and have her world spin out of control once more. Sigyn felt Loki's arms tighten around her, pulling her close, as if he knew what she was doing.

She knew the journey had reached its end when she felt the magic slide over her once more as if she were passing through a curtain of water. Peeking out from behind Loki's jacket she could see they were once more in the glen on Álfheimr and Alexsanaia stood before the portal weaving her spell to bring it closed. When she was done, she returned her attention to the group.

"It looks as if you had quite an eventful journey. Was it also a success?"

Sigyn wriggled in Loki's arms so he set her on the ground. She retrieved the shell from her pocket and showed it to Alexsanaia. "It was a success in that we got what we came for. But I think we may have created more problems for ourselves."

"Oh?"

Sigyn pocketed the shard. "The Wild Hunt has been set upon Loki due to an angered Oberon. If he steps in that realm or on Midgard, we could be in for trouble."

Alexsania folded her fingers in front of her. "I said to be wary of the king. I thought telling you not to anger him would be unnecessary."

"He was the one doing the tricks and trying to anger us." Sigyn answered. "Why should we be blamed if he did not get everything he wanted?" She felt Loki's eyes on her, but she ignored him.

"Did I not tell you the Fey were tricky? They are quick to anger over any imagined slight. if Oberon sent the Wild Hunt after you it cannot be over anything small."

"That would have been because of Puck." Fandral answered dropping his hand on the hilt of his blade. "He played us all and left us tearing out of there like a bunch of bleyða."

"Not an ending worthy of story and song," Thor agreed.

"Really," Loki sighed. "Do any of your tales actually end the way you say they do."

Thor averted his eyes. "A little flourish gives them more entertainment."

"Do the same for this," Loki gestured to where the portal once was. "I have no issue with an embellished story."

"Just don't tell anyone how I left," Sigyn crossed her arms. "If anyone learns of it, those to blame will be small indeed."

Thor held up his hands. "Be at ease, Sister. I will not speak of it."

Sigyn turned her attention to Fandral who had suddenly become quiet. "What? You can't possibly make me, it's such a perfect ending!"

"I don't know, you being used for target practice might be more entertaining."

"When was I- "Fandral began. Sigyn gave a flick of her fingers and a dagger appeared in them. "On second thought the tale could do with some editing."

Sigyn reached out and gave Fandral's cheek a pat. He flinched. "Good choice."

Alexsania cleared her throat bringing everyone's attention back to her. "The day is late and not safe to travel. Would you like to stay here tonight before you return to Asgard?"

"Thank you, yes." Loki answered. "I don't know about you, but I could sleep for about a week at this point."

Sigyn's brow furrowed briefly with concern. She knew from personal experience what Loki's stamina was like and expressing fatigue so early in the day after an adventure was not like him. Looking closer she could see his skin slightly pale, the lines around his eyes deeper as was their colour. She had kept herself cut off from him for some time did not feel how the poison was affecting him. Doing so had not been easy, it was like cutting off her own arm, but at the time her anger was such that she wanted to keep him as far away from her as possible in all ways. She reached out to him once more and felt the fire instantly cut through her body. She bit her lip on a gasp and pulled away. Loki was in pain. The wave levels were tolerable, but pain was still pain and it was also exhausting. Loki did not appear to notice what she had done and beyond his utterance of a desire of sleep, gave no further indication of the tole this was taking on him. Sigyn had wanted to speak to him and Sif about what they had been keeping from her, but she decided it could wait until the morning.

Alexsania led them back to the great tree and this time when she opened it, there wasn't a library stacked floor to ceiling with books, but a room with several large comfy beds for the travellers to sleep on. On the table by the far wall sat trays of food. There was an array of fruits, nuts and flowers spread out which was just what Sigyn was in the mood for, but the wrinkling of Fandral and Thor's noses indicated they wanted something else.

Sigyn rolled her eyes. "Really you guys, this is a forest people. They are not going to butcher and eat the tenants."

"Besides," Sif picked up an apple and bit into it. "A little fruit in your diet will do you good. It will help keep you regular."

"Regular for what?" Thor asked.

Sigyn nearly choked on the strawberry she just bit into.

Sif shook her head exasperated as she swallowed her bite of apple. "Just eat. We will be back in Asgard tomorrow and you can eat all the venison you want."

The answer seemed to satisfy them and they started into the meal set before them. Once everyone had eaten their fill they chose their beds and sat around discussing what the next move was going to be: Niflheim, Muspelheim, Midgard, Vanaheim or Svartalfheim.

"Svartalfheim may be a little difficult to find answers as the dark elves are all dead." Thor said.

"You are sure about this?" Loki asked "We have heard that before."

Thor's gaze met Loki's. the resolute set of his jaw left no doubt in his words. "When we visit Helheim I will take great pleasure in listening to the screams of their pain. If I know her, Hel is taking great pleasure in the suffering of certain members."

"You know her?" Sigyn asked. "I thought only the dead knew her."

"Well of course," Thor said. His eyes flicked over to where Loki sat and added. "We know all the rulers in the Nine Realms."

"Nice save." Sigyn answered her voice thick with sarcasm.

Thor's face took on a look of innocence. "I am sorry Lady Sigyn but I do not know of what you speak."

"Now I know you are lying." Sigyn rose to her feet and started for the door.

"Sig," Loki began taking her arm

"Save it," she said yanking it free. "I have had enough of your lies. Now you have dragged our friends into it, even your own brother."

"I have not lied to you," Fandral pointed out.

"Give it time," Sigyn snapped before returning her attention to Loki. "I get it. They are your friends, family too. They have known you longer and trust your judgement. But I don't know if we will last if you trust them with your secrets and not me."

Before Loki could form a response Sigyn threw open the door and slammed it behind her with a loud bang bringing the whole room into a dead silence.

Loki stared at the door. Memorizing the ebb and flow of the grain as it made its way up the length of it, the way the candle light shone on the surface making it look like polished amber. Anything but what he just heard tumble from Sigyn's lips.

"She speaks the truth." Thor said. "You need to learn to trust her with your secrets as you have trusted us."

Loki tore his eyes from the door to look at Thor. He watched Thor shove his bangs from his eyes making the blond locks slide freely through his fingers and back into their original position. It was a nervous gesture Thor unconsciously made.

"I didn't tell you these secrets," Loki said. "You guys were around when they were created."

"Sigyn should not suffer because she did not have that advantage."

Loki's face darkened. "Do you not understand. There are secrets I do not wish her to know."

"She has to learn some of them." Sif said. She tucked her feet underneath her and leaned her chin on her knees. "Start with something small, see how it feels. The amount you keep from her does not instill much trust for you on her part."

Loki rose to his feet and started for the door. "I will try your advice. But just know if you see a great fireball in the sky, that was probably me and the rest of this journey will no longer be necessary."

Loki closed the door behind him and looked around for Sigyn, but she was nowhere to be found. The night had fully set in bringing out the fireflies to dance through the warm summer air. The trees that were outlines in the darkness looked to be decorated with hundreds of these little lights, but they were the only source of light and life. The others seemed to have turned in for the night and would most likely rise again with the rising of the sun.

Loki flicked his fingers and summoned a green orb to light his path. He studied the ground for any indication of which direction Sigyn had gone, but there was not footprint in the soil nor a bent twig on any nearby bushes. It seemed she had learned more than how to swear with the best of the Einherjar, she had learned how to hide her footsteps like them as well.

Loki pressed his fingers to the rune on his wrist and focused his thoughts on Sigyn. The orb began to pulse and then started forward In the direction Sigyn had gone. Loki followed behind. The path she took was flat and even and easy to follow in the limited light but hard enough not to leave a footprint from those who passed by. That made it difficult for a tracker to follow, that is if they were not magically inclined. The path headed up an incline where tree branches hung deeper into the path. Loki pushed past them, taking care not to break them and before long he found himself leaving the screen of the woods and coming out onto a hill that was free of trees exposing the sky and stars.

Sigyn sat on the hill her arms wrapped around her pulled up knees. Her face was tilted towards the sky a faraway expression softening her face. Loki could see that her dark hair had pooled onto the ground behind her, it glowed in the moonlight like polished ebony and he wanted very much to run his fingers through its soft waves, it had been so long. He knew Sigyn heard him approach, but she did not turn her gaze from the stars to acknowledge his presence.

Loki approached her and sat down on the hill beside her. He watched the sky with her in silence for a short time as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"I am sorry," he finally said.

Sigyn turned her eyes to look at him. "Are you?" she asked. "Do you even know why?"

"I am sorry you do not understand why I keep things from you."

Sigyn turned fully to face him, her eyes darkening with anger. "Did I just hear you right? That is one Hel of a backhanded apology."

"Will you hear me out or will you just continue to berate me?"

Sigyn gestured for him to continue but her expression showed she was skeptical.

Loki let out a small sigh and began. "I have always been a very secretive person, keeping people away from the truth of who I am for my own safety. My behavior has dubbed me the 'God of Lies,' and 'Silver tongue' by the Midgardians. Becoming King has made this even more important and so my pattern of behavior has not changed."

"And why do the others know so much about what do not wish to tell me of?"

"Have you not noticed to pattern to those stories? They were not relayed to them, they were there when it happened and so I could do nothing about it except ask that the story not be repeated."

"So, you told Sif not to speak to me of your encounter with Gwyn and she listened to you. You wrapped my own friend into your web of deceit."

Loki could feel his frustration start to rise. She was missing the point again, but at least she was not screaming at him like she did that night in the woods. This time she was angry and, judging by the clear green of her eyes, also hurt. He reached out to take her hand in his and this time she did not pull away. Her hands were cool from the night air and he could feel a slight tremble moving through them. He gave them a squeeze and continued.

"I did not want you to know of the encounter because I thought you would worry too much and try to do something risky to stop what you would see as a near inevitable event."

"Such as?"

Loki gave a small shrug. "I don't know, but I do know you would have thought of something. As for Sif, she was not being deceptive, she was following the orders of her King. She pledged her loyalty to me and must obey me above you in all things. I do not like to pull rank on her and make her chose between us, but in this situation, I felt I had to to protect you."

"I can take care of myself," Sigyn tried to pull her hand free.

Loki tightened his grip just enough to hold onto it and she relented. "You have nearly died twice thinking you could take care of yourself," he pointed out. "I didn't want to watch you succeed the third time. You need to learn to trust others too."

Sigyn hesitated before nodding. "And Hella? Thor's words made it sound like you knew her on more than an official function."

"I do," Loki admitted. "She is family. She and Fenrir have the same mother."

"Angrboða was with someone else before you?"

Loki swallowed at the memory of the only other woman who he loved as much as he loved Sigyn. "She was, but that was all in her past. All that mattered to me was who she was when she was with me as it is with you."

Sigyn's hands squeezed around his and he looked up to see her eyes had darkened with sadness, but it was not for her own it was for his. He reached out and pulled her close wrapping his arms around her and hers around him. He kissed the top of her head and leaned his cheek against it. He could smell the vanilla blossom scent from her hair, so soft and subtle he only was aware of it when he held her close. Loki had missed that, he hadn't realized how much until now. Their last journey had taken its toll on them and he hoped that the bridges could be mended. But he also knew, that despite Sigyn's request for honesty from him, he still slid around the truth. If she ever found out, he hoped she would understand why.

Sigyn woke the next morning with the distinct sensation she was not alone. She was soon aware of an arm looped around her waist holding her tight against a solid body. She could also feel the warmth of someone's breath against the back of her neck gently scattering wisps of her hair so they fluttered down onto her cheek. Looking down at the arm she could see the green sleeve of Loki's tunic and remembered their talk from last night.

Loki was very reasonable about why he didn't tell her why he kept some things from her, and even though he was being honest, she still held back her own. Loki did not press for her reasons on why she did what she did, but he was not fooled to think was simply for his sake. Instead they returned to the tree where the others had turned in for the night. As quietly as possible, the climbed into the vacant bed and curled up together. They did not talk further, just settled in comfortably and soon Sigyn was fast asleep. She didn't wake again until the sun was teasing her eyelids to once more open and greet the day. Sigyn stifled a groan, not wanting to wake Loki, and buried her head under a pillow.

She had only managed to once more drift off to sleep when she heard the door open and Thor greeting them with a loud good morning.

"By the bloody Norns!" Loki shouted "Can you try and be cheerful at a more decent hour of the day!"

"It is mid-morning, Brother." Thor informed him. "A most decent hour of the day."

"That is up to interpretation."

"Can I guess the reason for your tired mood is due to a night making up for misunderstandings?" he asked. Sigyn lifted herself onto her elbows to look at him and saw a twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

"Guess all you want," Loki grumbled. "I will not be relaying it to you to make into a saucy ballad."

"So, you were- "

"Thor," Sigyn begged dropping back onto the pillow. "Please not now, it's just too early!"

"Very well, Sister. But please do rise soon. The others would like to return to Asgard." She heard Thor's footsteps move away from them and the door close behind him.

Loki buried his face into her neck and kissed it gently. "Did you really have to make such a promise?"

"Yes," she slid her fingers through his hair eliciting a soft purr. "You may have bought some time from the black unicorn, but it isn't endless. We have to begin the next stage of the quest."

"So, you do feel the pain."

"Yes." Sigyn answered. She could feel Loki's grip tighten around her waist.

"I am sorry, Sig." he answered his voice muffled in her shoulder.

"I can handle it," she assured him. "I don't know just how strong it is for you, but it is at a tolerable level for me. At least it is not constant."

Loki gave her one more squeeze before reluctantly moving from her and rising. "There are a few small mercies but they are very few and far between."

Sigyn climbed out of the bed herself and freshened hers and Loki's appearance so they no longer looked like they had slept in their clothes, which they had. It would do no good for a King of Asgard. Thor did not have that issue, Sigyn had noticed, since leather is less likely to wrinkle. Loki slid into his jacket as they headed out to join their group.

They found the others chatting with Alexsania. She was standing with the same forest elf who had brought them to her, Dexa, indicating they were soon to depart. As they approached all heads turned in their direction.

"Farewell, children." Alexsania said. She stepped forward and embraced Sigyn and Loki each in turn. When she pulled away from Loki she touched a hand to his cheek. "Should you ever want to learn more about your mother, you are free to return and I will tell you about her."

"Could you tell me her name?" Loki asked.

Alexsania smiled. "Her name was Fárbauti. I will tell you more about her when you better have the time."

"Thank-you, I may very well do that."

Alexsania stepped back and moved her hand to Dexa. "Dexa will take you back to where she met you. From there I am sure you can return to Asgard."

Dexa gave a small bow to Alexsania her hair falling over her shoulders. "Yes, Mistress." She agreed, rising.

Final farewells were made and then they were leaving the large tree and its inhabitants behind. The forest soon closed around them, blocking the forest elves from her view. Sigyn felt a pang as they moved towards their destination as if a part of herself would forever remain on this world, in these woods. She knew that one way or another she would be returning. She looked around at the trees, shrubs and animals that strode past and the thought gave her some comfort.

"You do not wish to leave." Loki said correctly interpreting her mood.

"No," Sigyn answered, sadness touching her voice.

"I feel the same way." He said sliding his hand into hers and lacing their fingers.

Dexa brought them once more to the waiting area where they were at the start of this whole ordeal. Sigyn half expected there to be some changes after all that had happened; it seemed a lifetime ago. But nothing was different. There were still the same sitting stones in the center of an oval of sunlight streaming through an opening in the trees and the same flowers blooming among the shrubs. Even the animals that moved amongst the ground cover looked to be the same ones.

"I am sure you know your way from here," Dexa said.

"Yes," Thor assured her, "we will need no further guidance. Thank you."

Dexa bowed. "Fair winds and safe journey." She said before turning and returning the way she came. It was not long before she melted once more into the forest.

"That is a nice trick." Fandral observed before returning his attention to the group. "Shall we return to Asgard? I don't know about you, but I have about had my fill of all this green."

"It seems Fandral has no appreciation for nature," Sigyn said with a smile.

"On the contrary. A stroll through the palace gardens with a lovely and preferably single lady is most enjoyable indeed." His eyes drifted from Sigyn to Sif.

Sif's expression darkened. "Not a chance."

Fandral gave an exaggerated sigh. "Yes, long overdue to return home."

They continued their journey out of the forest and toward the spot where they had first arrived. The grass was showing signs of unfolding from its recent trampling by the Bifrost and Sigyn felt a little sorry they were about to repeat the process.

Everyone stepped into the center of the circle and Thor tilted his head to the sky. "Heimdall, when you are ready."

Sigyn braced herself for the blast of the Bifrost as it landed on the group and once again sent them hurtling across space towards their home. When they had arrived, Sigyn found she didn't stumble her way into the domed room and thought she might actually be finally getting the hang of it.

"You were once more successful," Heimdall inquired.

"We were. Did you lose us when we left Aflheim?" Loki asked.

"Not entirely. You were different, as if not completely there, but I could still follow you."

"Don't worry yourself over it." Loki answered as they left the Bifrost. "I have no intentions of returning there any time soon."


	18. Chapter 18

Sigyn found herself once more buried in the corner of the library in a section of a book on one of the realms they had yet to explore. She had her feet tucked up so she could prop the book on her knees and try and keep herself focused on the job at hand. The reading nook she sat in was carved into the wall under a window made comfortable with overstuffed cushions. The window itself looked out onto the Ífingr river as it flowed past the palace and disappeared into a cascading waterfall out of sight. Sometimes Sigyn would sit at this window and stare dreamily at the water that misted to the surface to catch in the sun and scatter rainbows across the sky, but today she was trying very hard not to be distracted.

She still couldn't believe how the conclusion had come that they were to travel to Múspellsheimr. The decision was partially based on the fact that Fandral wanted less green and Sif wanted less cold. Thor and Loki argued over Múspellsheimr, in vague sentences that were left hanging and the other picking up as if he understood without it being finished. The half verbal conversation quickly got on Sigyn's nerves since Loki was blocking her from hearing what was left unspoken.

"We need to go eventually," Loki said.

"But the last time…" Thor reminded him.

"Was only a week."

"'Only'," Thor rolled his eyes. "And you left me…"

"Like you were complaining, since you…"

Thor held up his hands, "Don't remind me."

"Enough!"

Both turned to Sigyn with equally blank expressions on their faces. It was if they had forgotten, for the moment, that she was even there.

"Will you two please explain what you are talking about."

The two looked sideways at each other before answering in unison. "Uh, no."

"Fine." Sigyn huffed, "I will go ask Sif."

"She doesn't know either." Thor spoke up.

"Why not?"

Thor let out a nervous cough. "This adventure was just the two of us, the warriors did not come with us."

"And why is that?"

Loki shrugged. "Just the way it happened."

They continued back and forth, arguing over Múspellsheimr until Sigyn decided they were going. If she couldn't find someone here to tell her what happened, she figured there were pretty good odds there was someone there to help.

So here she sat in her favorite corner of the library trying to brush up on her knowledge of Múspellsheimr. Not that there was a much to cover. The realm was a hot one lit by rivers of lava and inhabited by fire giants. Sigyn envisioned frost giants but instead of ice swords, they wielded flaming ones.

Sigyn heard movement on other side of the stacks as someone moved among them in search of something. She hoped it was just one of the palace residents seeking something to read, but when she peeked over her book, she saw Loki approaching her and she knew he was the one and she was whom he sought.

Loki sat down on the free spot of the nook and pulled her feet forward so they were lying across his lap. "I like that I can always find you in the library." He said

"I must change that, I can't become predictable."

"Not this, Sig." Loki objected. "This is one prediction that I like."

Loki ran his fingers gently up Sigyn's leg until they were hidden beneath her skirts. To someone passing by the volume of her skirt hid his hands from view. Sigyn tried to pull her leg up, but Loki's other hand held fast to her ankle.

"Behave," she hissed.

"Why?" he asked his expression innocent as his fingers made their way up her thigh.

Sigyn smacked his hand away and pulled her skirt tightly around herself. "Because the last time we did this, we nearly got caught!"

"That's why it would be so much fun," Loki insisted.

He flared his fingers above her dress, but Sigyn grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. "No you don't. That is most definitely an unnecessary use of magic."

Loki sighed and let his hand drop when she let it go. "Very well, what is it you are reading up on, then?"

Sigyn pulled the book off her knees so he could read the title. Loki tilted his head sideways as he read aloud the title written in scroll work along the spine. "'A Traveller's Guide through the Nine Realms'. Is it any good?"

"You're funny," Sigyn answered pushing the book back onto her lap and returning to the passage on lava lakes.

Loki's brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand."

Sigyn looked back up and saw that he seemed to have no understanding what she was talking about. With an exasperated sigh, she flipped the book closed, her thumb marking her place and showed him the front cover. Written in equally bold letters was the author: Loki Odinnson.

"What, really?" Loki asked pulling the book from her hands so he could flip through the pages.

Sigyn pulled her feet off his lap and tucked them under herself so Loki could set the book down. He continued flipping through it his brow furrowed with a mixture of focus and confusion.

"This looks like I wrote it, but I don't recall doing so."

"One of your doubles, perhaps?" Sigyn teased.

"They are not sentient," he answered a smile sliding across his face.

Loki flipped to the front of the book and looked at the preface. "This looks like the answer," he said after a moment.

"What is it?"

Loki tapped his finger on the page. "Someone found my notes I had written on my experience in the Nine Realms and decided to put it into a book."

"Does it say who?"

Loki shook his head. "They chose to remain anonymous, simply gave me all the credit. But they were thorough. Everything appears to be in here."

"Including your gateways between the realms."

Loki gave Sigyn a wink. "sorry, carefully guarded secret."

"And the protection runes, are they a secret as well, or do you care to share."

"Protection from what?"

"In the section on Múspellsheimr, you speak of the heat so intense that one could come back with skin as black a raven's wing."

"Poetic," Loki observed.

"Yes, but you also said that a rune spell would keep us from the heat's harm. Do you know what you were talking about?"

"I think so."

Loki's eyes started to travel around the library as if trying to remember where he had placed something. He shoved the book absently in Sigyn's hand as he rose to his feet and headed to the magical section of the library. Once there, he started running his fingers over the spines, his head tilted slightly sideways as he read the titles. When he found the one he was looking for, he pulled it out and flipped through the pages.

"Here it is," he said giving it a quick tap with his finger.

Loki brought the book back and handed it to Sigyn, pointing to the page he was reading.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a rune spell." Loki explained "This was what I used when I visited Múspellsheimr so I didn't cook to death. It blocks heat so we can go to this realm."

"Why did you go there in the first place if it was this inhospitable to Asers?"

Loki tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile. "I have a curiosity, as you know, and I needed to see for myself what this realm was really like, not just read about it from books."

"So, you went alone to find out."

"Oh, no. Thor accompanied me at the insistence of our father."

"He must have just loved that."

"Not at first." Loki took the book back to examine the spell further. "I remember telling him he would have to be marked. He was against it, thinking he could handle the heat like any hardy Aser."

Sigyn propped her chin on her knees. "What happened once you got there, if Thor didn't have any runes of protection?"

Loki chuckled. "Well, his hardiness and muscles were no match for what he had to endure. I must credit him, he put on a brave face but he eventually had succumbed to the heat which was not very dignified."

"Oh?"

Loki blinked looking up at Sigyn, suddenly remembering who he was talking to. "Oh, no." he said. "You are not going to sneak the story out of me like that."

"Story?" she said all innocence. "Was this the adventure you and Thor were speaking of earlier?"

"How many times do you think we went to a blazing inferno?"

"It's not that bad, surely?"

Loki thought a moment. "Not once you got used to it."

Loki turned his attention to the spell, effectively ending the conversation. Sigyn knew he needed to study the spell to re-familiarize himself with it and she needed to do some more reading. Sigyn tucked her toes under Loki's lap, feeling the comfort at his touch. Loki looped his fingers around her ankle and absently ran his fingers up and down her calf. Sigyn smiled and returned her attention to the book. The pair fell into a comfortable silence, each focused on their own assignments.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Fandral asked.

Sigyn watched as Loki traced the final lines of the rune onto Fandral's arm. When he moved his hand away, they flared green and then faded so they looked like an ordinary tattoo on his skin.

"Trust me," Thor said studying the matching runes on his inner arm, "very necessary."

Sigyn saw Loki bite his lip against a grin. "We should be ready to leave anytime." he said. "I spoke with Surtr and he is expecting us."

"The passage to Múspellsheimr is waiting," Heimdall said, sliding Hǫfuð into the Bifrost lock and activating it.

Electricity sprang from the sword, arced across the room and disappeared beneath the floor. The room spun around them, slowly at first and then quickly picking up speed. Sigyn could see the cosmos flash past through the open gate the before it once more began to slow and stop at its destination. There was a bright, exploding flash, lighting the door they were to take. Heimdall drove his sword the rest of the way into the bridge and Sigyn once more felt an invisible force grab her around the waist before hurling her across the universe.

This time around, Sigyn took the time to prepare her for the less then gentle landing she was about to receive. When they hit the hard-molten surface with a loud boom and equally bright flash of light, she was able to avoid stumbling and shift her feet quickly on the ground.

Sigyn looked around herself taking a moment to absorb the utter beauty of the place. Unlike everywhere else they went, there was no sun that shone in the sky, just a deep darkness splashed with tiny points of stars. The light was coming from the rivers and pools of lava all around lighting the surface in a reddish-orange glow. The buildings towered up around them in in pillars and spirals reaching toward the sky giving it a soft glow. Bridges arced between them looking delicate like they were made of polished ebony as the supports curved and swirled from the base of the bridges and out across them to meet in the middle. Lights shone through windows, and orange runes decorating surfaces increased the glow. Sigyn could see they were standing in a large central courtyard designed for those who were gate travellers. The surface was flat and polished, decorated with additional runes that Sigyn recognized as those for a safe journey. Around the edge of the courtyard were various types of potted plants in hues of oranges, reds, and deep purples. Despite the runes, Sigyn could still feel the heat of this place and wondered how any plant could grow here. But these ones did quite happily.

"Thor," came a loud booming voice. "So good to see you have returned to our fair realm. Tired of Asgard's chill, were you?"

Sigyn turned with the others to see two figures approaching. Both of them had skin that was black as obsidian and shimmered like it as well as they moved through the glow of the lights. Their eyes were a bright red colour, much like the frost giants, but thankfully that looked to be all they had in common. They were very little clothing, which was not surprising in such a warm climate. His was around his waist and came to mid-thigh and hers, which Sigyn could easily see was a woman, wore it across her breasts and a similar design to the man's around her waist. Sigyn had to blink to make sure she was looking at it correctly, but the clothes looked to be made of living flame that danced around their skin and rippled when they moved. Neat trick. Marked on each of their left arms were two runes which glowed a soft red as they moved. These were unfamiliar to her.

"Surtr," Thor returned the greeting equally warmly reaching out his hand so the two clasped arms. "You are looking well."

"Loki," said the women silkily moving over to him.

She reached up to run a dark finger down his jaw and before he could say anything, slid her arms around him for a passionate kiss. Loki's hands moved around her waist to pull her close, but suddenly stopped and slowly pushed her away. It seemed the clothing only had the illusion of fire as Loki did not appear to be harmed.

Sigyn's eyes darkened as she watched the interaction. "That is one Hel of a way to threaten someone."

Thor stared at her blankly for a moment. He followed her gaze to where Loki was and laughed. "Not to worry, Sister," he said. "No one in this realm wishes to do Loki harm."

Sigyn watched Loki speaking to the woman, a smile curling up one side of his face. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Loki approached Sigyn along with the woman. "Sinmara may I introduce you to my wife, Sigyn."

Sinmara's eyes lit up. "You are married? My fondest wishes to you both."

She stepped forward and cupped Sigyn's face with her hands. They were warm, but not unpleasant. The next thing she knew, Sinmara leaned over and kissed her. Her lips were soft, which surprised Sigyn and tasted of cinnamon. Without thinking, Sigyn slid her hands onto Sinmara's hips encouraging the kiss she had just recently saw Loki receive.

"Mmmm," Sinmara said pulling away and licking her lips. "You are very lucky, Loki, she tastes delicious."

"Oh, she does at that." Loki agreed.

"You have a unique way of saying hello in this realm." Sigyn commented.

Sinmara shrugged. "We are a passionate people. Hot, like our world."

Fandral grinned. "Who am I to offend a culture's way of life?" he asked as Sinmara approached him to say hello to him and Sif much like she had done with Sigyn.

"She seemed a little more friendly with you," Sigyn said as she watched Sinmara.

"Well, she would with someone she has a history with."

"You?" Sigyn answered her voice laced with sarcasm. "Have a history with her? I am stunned."

Loki sighed. "It was a long time ago, Sig."

"She doesn't seem to see it that way."

Loki slid his arm around Sigyn's waist and pulled her close. "It no longer matters, elskin min. Not with me, and that is all that should matter."

Sigyn returned the gesture with a wistful sigh. "Yes," she said. "All that matters."

Everyone, once greetings were made, approached Surtr and Thor who were deep in conversation. Sigyn was sure Thor was telling Surtr of their great adventure so far as a way of explaining, eventually, why they were there.

"Yes," Surtr said rubbing his chin. "I know of what you speak."

"What must we do?"

Surtr turned at the sound of Loki's voice. "Loki, it is good to see you. Still practicing your fire magic?"

Loki smiled. "How could I ever stop using the first magic I was ever taught?"

"You taught him magic?" Sigyn asked.

Surtr grinned. "Sure, when he was just a little spark. His mother wanted him to learn here because he kept lighting her hand maid's skirts on fire."

"You can stop speaking anytime now." Loki put in.

"No, you don't," Fandral argued.

Surtr chuckled. "You have surrounded yourself with a fine group of friends here, Loki. It is good to see. I have been worried for you."

Loki shot Fandral a glare. "There are moments."

"From what Thor tells me, you seek the Ancient Cure. I can only tell you what you need, not how to find it."

"Anything would be a help."

Surtr nodded solemnly. "For my part of the cure, you must seek out my sword."

Loki frowned. "The Twilight Sword?"

"That's the one. It is hidden in the mines and you must go to it and retrieve water from its spring."

"Water?" Fandral looked around the fiery city in surprise. "There is water here?"

"The sword is magic," Loki said absently waving his hand. "The water would keep any ambitious

Múspellsheimr from trying to retrieve the sword for themselves."

"And that is all," Thor asked. "Just to bring you water back from the spring, to prove we had been to the sword?"

Surtr nodded. "The water is unique and cannot be created. So, no magic tricks to get around this quest."

"Why is everyone suddenly looking at me?" Loki asked.

"Because we know you, Loki." Thor supplied.

"Are you agreeable with the terms?" Surtr asked.

"We are," Thor spoke for all of them. "Is there anything more you can tell us?"

Surtr turned and pointed behind him. "That is the direction you must travel."

"That is a little vague," Fandral said looking across the distance.

"I cannot be more specific than that. You must endure this journey on your own with no help other then what you brought with you." Surtr nodded to the runes on Thor's arm.

"And using magic?" Sigyn asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Minimal. Basic level only."

"How will we know what is too much?"

Surtr smiled. "Simple," he reached his hand out to Loki and Sigyn touching each on the temple. "Feel that?"

Sigyn felt a wall around her magic, blocking her access to it. There was a faint crack in which a small trickle escaped but that was all.

"What did you do?" Loki demanded.

Surtr laughed. "Really, Loki. Did you think it would be easy because you have magic? This is a trial of wills and you must prove it without the use of magic."

"I am detecting a common theme throughout this quest." Loki grumbled.

"It would not be much of a test if all you had to do was snap your fingers to pass the challenges."

"I don't snap- "Loki began.

"My point," Surtr interrupted, "is you are not to use magic on the level you are accustomed to."

Sigyn saw Loki flinch. She wasn't sure if it was from Surtr's words or the wave of pain she felt crash over him. Since he was so good at hiding when that happened, she guessed it was a combination of the two.

"We have little choice on that score as well," Loki reluctantly agreed.

"Then I wish you safe journey, may the Norn's favour you." Surtr said. "When do you wish to begin?"

"Immediately." Loki said.

Surtr looked disappointed. "I was hoping we would celebrate your return to my realm. I am sure we could make it equal to your first visit."

"No!" Thor answered a bit too loudly. Everyone turned to him surprised. Except Loki and Surtr who grinned knowingly. "Thank-you, but no. We must get started right away."

"Maybe when we return," Sigyn suggested. "I am sure you and I could exchange stories about our Kings."

"I would look forward to that," Surtr said with a bow, his left arm sweeping before him.

Sigyn once more saw the mysterious runes flare before her. "What are those?" she asked touching her fingers to them. They felt slightly hot to the touch.

"These? They mark our family."

"How so?"

Surtr touched to top rune. "This is my Father's clan," he touched the bottom. "And this is my mother's. It shows all who see it which clans have my loyalty."

"Does that loyalty change when you marry?"

"No, it does not."

"Interesting," she mumbled.

She wanted to press him with more questions, but Loki interrupted her wandering thoughts. "I know you would love to pick his brain further, but we really must be going."

"Very well," she answered her voice tinged with disappointment.

"I will take you to the edge of the city, the rest is up to you."

They followed Surtr and Sinmara out of the courtyard into the building that surrounded it. The colours used were much the same as outside; blacks reds oranges and golds. They were splashed along the walls and floors in swirls and patterns making one think they were passing through molten lava. Furniture and artwork along the walls helped minimize the effect.

Stepping out onto the streets, the stones smooth and polished much like in the courtyard, they found it to be virtually deserted. Buildings and shops were closed and locked up for the night and very few people walked the streets. Of those Sigyn saw, they appeared much like Surtr and Sinmara, obsidian black skin and flaming clothes, with runes on their left shoulders.

Sigyn wished they had come during the day, so she could wander around the city and take in the culture, architecture and if possible, the food. A tug on her hand brought Sigyn out of her reverie and back to the present. Maybe when this was all over, she promised herself.

They walked for about half an hour before coming to the gates of the city. Sigyn payed not attention to the conversation of the others as she looked overhead at the towering buildings that looked to be sculpted by and erupted volcano into these beautiful structures. If someone told her that is in fact what had happened she would almost believe them. When they arrived at the gates, Surtr spoke with the guards, who opened them for the travellers. They were large gates made of a stone that glittered with when they moved. On closer inspection, Sigyn could see the stones used had crystals embedded in it, most likely from their development when the rock was formed in a volcano of lava pool.

The gates opened out onto rolling dark fields, that were shadows in the minimal light beyond the city. The road continued out before them toward a large mountain range some distance off. Lava rivers passed through the fields providing some illumination and heat, but it was less then what they were leaving behind.

"Just follow this road," Surtr instructed "and you will come to the mines. I only hope your runes will last for the journey, I know your physiology is not compatible with our environment."

"Barring run ins with fire lizards and unwarranted kidnappings," Loki said eyeing the mountains.

Surtr chuckled. "No guarantees, Little Prince, but you will manage I am sure."

Fandral turned his raised brow expression of surprise on Loki. "'Little Prince'?"

"It was his nickname for me when I was young." Loki explained absently, his eyes still on the mountains. "And no, you may not use it."

"Is that an order or a request?"

"Which would you prefer?"

Fandral coughed. "Request it is."

"Thank you for your help," Thor said reaching out to once more grasp arms with Surtr. "I hope to return once more successful and have more tales to tell."

"I look forward to it," Surtr answered. "Good luck and may the Norns favour you."

Sinmara stepped toward Loki and Sigyn and slid an arm around each of their necks. "Please come back safely. I would love to learn more about you." She pulled back and turned her smile on Sigyn "You and I must talk." She kissed each of them and stepped back to stand next to Surtr.

They waved their final farewells and started down the path. Sigyn wondered what would be waiting for them in this realm of fire and darkness, and she hoped they would be ready for it.


	19. Chapter 19

They travelled for many miles along the near barren lands around them. At least that is how it looked in the half light. Sigyn could make out something waving in the warm breeze in the fields, but the lava only showed outlines of them, which looked to her like fields of crops. She couldn't make out much more than their general shape and wondered how the people of this world did.

When they passed the farm land they entered the wilds. Trees and plant life grew all around them in silhouetted shapes that loomed as if threatening to fall. Sigyn clenched her hands to keep them from twitching and wondered if this helpless feeling was going to be like this for the whole trip. She had mixed feelings when Thor decided to stop to rest. She was tired from the walk, but did not want to sleep in place that felt like enemies surrounded her.

Sigyn curled up on the soft grass just off the road with the others. She didn't require a blanket as it was still quite warm, and just as she was wondering how long it would take her to fall asleep she was gone.

Sigyn felt like she was only asleep for a minute when she was being gently nudged awake.

"It's time to go," Loki said softly his fingers sliding down her arm.

"what's the difference?" she grumbled "Day is the same as night here with no sun."

"Not really," Loki answered a smile in his voice.

Sigyn sat up and her response died on her lips. All around her the frightening shapes she fell asleep next to were illuminated in an endless array of bio-luminescent colour. The trees branches reached toward the sky the leaves shimmering in blues and greens that spread down the branches and trunks of the trees like arteries towards the ground. The plants were also brightly coloured in mauve, pink and various shades in between, carpeted the ground beneath the trees and all around them. Movement caught her attention and when she looked more closely, she saw insects and small animals that also glowed, but in shades of reds and golds, scurry past her and through the trees.

"Please tell me I am actually seeing this and not having a brain aneurysm," she said in awe as she continued to stare at everything in disbelief.

Loki chuckled. "You are fine. Did you not read this in my book?"

"I, ah, didn't finish. We left before I obviously got to the good part."

"Obviously." He agreed. "What you are looking at is the life on this planet surviving by way of the heat and light from the lava and the vents that release fumes from beneath the surface."

"And this is how life survives here?"

"Well…" Loki lifted his hand and gave his fingers a wiggle. "Surtr does give it a nudge."

"Why were this not visible earlier?"

"It was night time."

"How can you tell?"

Loki sighed. "Just like on Asgard, plants need a rest period. We may see a sun set, here the plants just switch off."

Sigyn touched a nearby mushroom that gave off a soft pink glow that surrounded the tip of her finger. A tiny luminescent red insect skittered across her fingernail and disappeared under the mushroom's cap. Both felt like they should, the only thing different was the glow.

"It does not seem possible, but there it is."

Loki helped her to her feet and they joined the others to resume their trek once more. This time instead of the endless shadows that stirred Sigyn's imagination in a negative way, there was now colour splashed across the world and she couldn't wait to see the changes as they moved.

They stopped for a short time to rest and have a meal and then they were off again through the rainbow wonderland. This time as they passed the fields and pastures, the silhouetted plants were now alive with colour and the distance farmhouses revealed figures moving about their day. Even though it was hard to make out exactly what they were doing from this distance, it seemed to be no different from what any other farmer did on any other world in a thousand different lands.

The days toward the caves continued like this. They walked during the 'day' and slept at night when the plants faded then winked out. Sigyn found this an unusual way to see the changes in the day, but she developed a likeness for it all the same. She once again kept getting side tracked by a new coloured plant or animal and falling behind the others. Loki would have to come back and retrieve her, reminding her it could be dangerous if she was on her own or, worse, got lost. After about the tenth time he just took hold of her hand and would not let go.

"Is this completely necessary?" she asked trying to pull her hand free. She saw a fiery lizard skitter across their path and wanted to investigate.

Loki pulled her back and dragged her once more down the stone path. "I could always carry you," he suggested. "like I did when we left the Fey realm."

"You try that again and you will be sorry." Sigyn threatened. This time she managed to pull free from him when he stopped and turned to her.

Loki chuckled. "I somehow doubt that. Remember, Sig, even at my weakest I am still stronger then you."

Sigyn gave her wrists a flick summoning a blade in each hand. "Who said anything about magic? I'll have you know I have been practicing."

Loki eyed the blades. "Noted. Still, you must remain with us or you could once more put yourself in great danger."

"'Once more'?" Sigyn echoed her fingers tightening on the blades.

"Choose your words more carefully, brother." Thor advised.

Loki sighed. He gave a casual flick of his fingers and the daggers Sigyn held in her fingers softened into the stems of black roses. "Finished?" he asked. "We have wasted enough time."

Sigyn opened her mouth to protest, but Loki grabbed her wrist and started once more down the trail. Sigyn tried again to loose herself from his grip, but he held her firmly. When she looked to him in protest she could see by the firm set of his jaw he was not in a mood for further discussion. Sigyn dug her heels into the lip of a stone and tried once more to pull herself free, but without hardly breaking stride, Loki scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder as he had done before. Sigyn tried screaming and kicking at her indignity, but that only resulted in her being bound and gagged. She could, however, hear the smothered laughter coming from her companions and when she glared at them they only laughed more.

When the group settled for the night, Loki released Sigyn from her bonds.

"Now if you promise not to wander off I will not bind you further."

Sigyn swung her hand at his face, but Loki grabbed her wrist before it made contact. "Don't push me," he said "I could suddenly feel the need to hang you from a tree so I can get some sleep tonight."

"You wouldn't," she began.

Loki's eyes met hers. They were a dark forest green and Sigyn could tell he was not happy. "Try me." He said. "I am trying to keep you safe, but you insist on wandering off. This is not Asgard. One wrong step won't land you in a mud puddle but a lava pool. You won't be able to clean yourself up after that."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Loki jabbed a finger to a lava lake that bubbled and churned in the distance. "It was implied. There is no water here. Not in the sense that we know it. You walk off the path when you have no idea where you are going and we won't even have your bones to return to Asgard!"

Sigyn saw now that another emotion laced through Loki's eyes. It was fear. "I am sorry, maður min." she whispered, cowed by warnings.

Loki pulled Sigyn against himself, looping his arms around her shoulders and leaning his cheek on her head. "When this is all over, I will bring you back here and we can explore every last life form in this realm to your heart's content. Right now, one threat of death at a time, all right?"

"You still going to tie me to a tree?"

Sigyn felt a chuckle rumble through his chest where she was pressed. "Only if you give me lip."

Sigyn tried, she really tried. She did her best not to be distracted by the life forms of the land and she still wandered off to explore. But Loki was a little less angry with her this time around, because she at least remained on the trail and didn't wander deeper into the woods. He just made it a habit of doing frequent checks to see if where she had stopped and then back tracked to retrieve her. At times the others took the task in hand so Loki could get a break.

The journey took them several days. They passed not only across farmland but also through villages that seemed to grow in patches where the road they walked passed through the center of their towns. When they passed through these towns they stopped to eat, sometimes rest for the night before continuing on their journey. Surtr had spread word of them so they were expected and welcomed wherever they went. Apparently, their pilgrimage was a very important one.

The road brought them to the base of the mountain then made a sharp right turn and disappeared in swerves through its craggy base. Sigyn tilted her head as her eyes followed the wavering path. Even thought it was not as straight as most the road had been up until now, it was still maintained. Clear of broken rocks and no signs of cracked path stones. The group followed it, but this time Sigyn had to summon a light source. There were no lava waters or plant life nearby to help.

The road finally turned a blind corner and came to an abrupt halt at the base of cave whose entrance was blocked. Across the lintel was carved a message in runes in deep orange. On the door to the cave was a decorative carving to the Twilight Sword standing upright over what appeared to be a large pool of water. Sigyn frowned up at the runes on the lintel, she heard Loki's footsteps as he approached to stand next to her.

"Am I reading this right?" she asked. "I don't think it makes a lot of sense."

"It makes about as much sense to me," Loki agreed. "So you must be."

"What does it say?" Fandral asked.

"Well," Sigyn said as they turned back to the group, sharing a quick glance with each other as they did so, "It says 'Friends of Surtr, speak your name and the answers you seek will be found.'"

"What does that mean?" Thor asked looking up at the writing a frown of his own creasing his face.

"If I had to guess," Sif put in, "I would say that you would have to identify yourself and if you are a recognized friend you may enter."

"That seems obscenely simple," Loki returned his attention to the runes.

Runes had different meanings, sometimes a sentence changed with a change in the rune's meaning. She knew Loki was studying these to see if there was a subtlety in the sentence he was missing.

After a few minutes, he shook his head. "No, the meaning is pretty straight forward." He approached the stone and looked up towards the hilt blazoned before him. "I am Loki Friggason, friend of Surtr and ask to pass your gates."

The runes flashed briefly then faded, but the door did not open.

"Hmph," Fandral grunted giving his head a confused scratch. "Maybe he doesn't have you on his friends list."

Sif chuckled. "Sinmara was awfully friendly with him for someone who wasn't."

Sigyn tightened her jaw, pushing away her illogical feeling of jealousy. She looked up at the runes to take her mind off it and suddenly something hit her.

"Loki," she said "the rune for 'friend'"

"What of it?"

"I am trying to remember; this dialect is different from ours. But doesn't it have another meaning as well?"

"Yes, it also means family, or someone who is like family." Loki's eyes narrowed at the rune, as something suddenly occurred to him. "You wouldn't have been that cruel…" he mumbled to himself.

"What is it?"

Loki let out a resigned sigh. "I am Loki Little Prince, friend of Surtr and ask to pass your gates."

Silence followed for a moment, before the stone gave a shudder and began to move. Loki quickly stepped back, pulling Sigyn with him. The loud grinding of the moving stone loosened stones from the rock face around them sending the tumbling to the ground and stirring up a fine cloud of dust as they moved. When the noise had ceased, the only thing to be heard was the coughing of the figures as they waved their arms in front of them trying to clear the air.

"Of course he would mark that name," Loki said hoarsely as he squinted at the now open cave.

When the dust finally cleared, they could see the cave entrance opening out before them into the darkness. Two torches were mounted at the entrance. Sigyn flicked a finger toward them and they lit up, causing a cascade of torches to light up down the hall, banishing away the darkness.

"You first," Sigyn said to Loki, gesturing toward the cave. "You are the friend,"

"I may revaluate that unless he changes that password." Loki headed toward the cave, ignoring the smiles his companions tried to hide.

Sigyn followed behind him and entered the cave close on his heels. She could hear the grinding of rocks behind her as the others followed her into the cave. The cave was dark, and the wall unmarked. But the stone had a fine quartz in it that reflected the torchlight causing the walls to sparkle. The tunnel wound through the mountain for several minutes before opening into a large room.

The room was plain, for a room that held a weapon of such great importance. But Sigyn's practiced eye could make out the runes of protection carved on the walls. Anyone with no knowledge of magic who managed to get past the barrier at the front gates would be in for an unpleasant surprise when they arrived here.

In the middle of the room was a large fountain, carved in black stone edged in gold. The water poured from the centre spraying into it like an erupting volcano. At the apex of the spray was a sword, blade pointed downwards, it was polished so finely it reflected the torchlight making the blade look as if it was made of liquid fire.

Sigyn lifted her fingers as if she wanted to reach for it. Loki took her hand and gently pulled it down. "Careful, Sig," he said with a smile, "only the ruler of this realm can wield that blade."

Sigyn rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. "What is it with you men and your need for weapons of worthiness?"

"They are spells of protection," Thor tried to explain over the sound of Sif's giggles "these weapons are powerful and in the wrong hands could be dangerous."

"Of course," Sigyn said a small tease in her voice. Sigyn summoned a small bottle made of green class with a gold stopper. She handed it to Loki who looked at her quizzically. "I am betting just as you were the only one to open that door, you will be the only one to be able to approach that fountain."

Loki plucked the vial from her hand. "I have little doubt that you are correct."

Loki walked toward the fountain, his eyes moving around him for any sign of hostility. He too had noticed the runes of warding and despite his good relationship with Surtr he did not know if things were changed to accommodate the quest. He stood before the fountain looking into its crystal blue waters for a moment before dipping the bottle into the water. When he lifted it out, the light sparkled of the drops of water so they were like diamonds sliding down the surface and dropping back into the water once more. Loki put the stopper on the vial and headed back to the group. When he stepped away from the fountain, there was a flash of fire and suddenly a wall of flames blocking them from the fountain.

"What was that?" Fandral asked.

"If I had to guess," Loki supplied examining the bottle again, "I would say this is all we get. If we lose this we will not get a second chance." He looked over at Sigyn. "You did make this shatterproof,"

"It was kind of necessary in a realm made almost entirely of a surface designed to break things."

Loki quirked a smiled as he pocketed the vial.

They decided to try and get some more travel time in before making camp for the night. Sigyn was glad of that because she wanted to be as far away from this lifeless rock face as possible. They had made it back to one of the forested areas along the trail when they could see the plant light begin to fade. Wanting to make camp and at least have a fire going before the light was gone out for the night, the group decided to stop.

The evening was getting late, but Sigyn was still up studying the bottle of liquid they had retrieved. She watched the water's colours shift and sparkle in the emerald green of the bottle and the way the firelight played through both. The sparkle reminded her of Loki's eyes when he was in one of his very good moods that Sigyn hadn't seen since this whole crazy adventure began. She missed it and kept awake to watch the bottle and remember, tilting it this way and that to see shimmer shift.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, Loki came to sit next to her. She looked up at him to see curiosity reflected in his eyes. Though they shimmered in the firelight, Sigyn knew the difference. It was an outside source that caused the sparkle and it was just not the same.

"What has you so enraptured with that bottle?" he asked.

Sigyn tapped the bottle against her cheek meditatively. She considered telling him the truth, but thought better of it. "It's pretty." She said instead.

Loki slipped the bottle from her fingers and squinted at it through the fire light. "It is," he admitted, "reminds me of something."

"What's that?" she asked trying to keep her voice casual.

Loki shrugged. "Not sure, just that I haven't seen it for a long time."

Sigyn opened her mouth to say something, but it was immediately forgotten as Loki's lips came down on hers. His arm wrapped around her waist and gently pulled her against him. Sigyn could feel electricity skip down her back and through her toes. She wrapped her arms around his waist flattening her palms against his back, pressing herself closer. She hadn't realized until now just how much she had missed this. When Loki pulled away, a small whimper escaped her lips.

Loki pressed his forehead to hers. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "There it is," he said his breath coming in small gasps.

Sigyn's eyes widened "Yeah," she agreed breathily, as she saw that sparkle in his eyes that were now a bright emerald green. "There it is."

The next day they were once more on the road. Sigyn was feeling more optimistic then she had in a long time and her pace had an added bounce to it. She didn't explore the area quite as much as she did on the way up as she had investigated these plant and animal lives already.

"It is far too hot for you to be this cheerful," Sif grumbled.

"You can't be affected that much by the heat with those runes." Sigyn answered, concerned.

Sif swiped a hand across her brow and gave it a shake. "Maybe I am just feeling It more then you."

Sigyn summoned a water skin and handed it to Sif. "Here," she said, "maybe this will help."

Sif accepted it and took a large drink. She wiped her mouth and handed back to Sigyn who waved it away. "Keep it," she said, "you will probably need it more than me."

As the day progressed, Sigyn stayed with Sif. She didn't want to worry her or the others, but she was concerned with her comment and behavior. The runes should make her feel like she was walking around a warm summers day in Asgard, not a scorching desert on Midgard. But as the hours slipped past, her concern began to deepen.

At first Sif took regular drinks from the water-skin but then she stopped insisting that she was no longer thirsty. Sigyn was relieved feeling the runes were finally working again and hoped Sif would pick up her pace once the water had worked it's will.

But she did the opposite. Sif became more lethargic, stumbling periodically, and needed to rest frequently to catch her breath. Anyone trying to reach out to help her was shoved away with a harsh glare. Sigyn could take it no more and strode over to where Sif stood bent over with her hands on her knees.

Sigyn could see right away something wasn't right. Sif was not only tired, but in the glow of the plants, she could see she was shiny with a coat of sweat. Her hair hung in limp strands where it wasn't clinging to her face and neck. Sif tried to glare at her, but there was no fire behind it, she looked too green to give it much effort.

"Sif," Sigyn asked, "what is wrong?"

"I'm cold," she said. "why am I so cold?"

Sigyn touched the back of her hand to Sif's forehead. "You aren't cold, Sif, you are burning up!"

"No," she mumbled, "that's not…" she didn't finish her sentence. Her eyes fluttered and her arms gave out. She dropped to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Sif!" Sigyn cried dropping to her knees next to her friend. She heard the others run up and crowd around her, but she was focused on turning her friend over and examining her for any sign she had been injured.

"Can we just rest a minute," Sif mumbled. "I am really tired."

Loki dropped to his knees across from Sigyn and frowned as he did his own examination. He touched her forehead and neck before cupping her face and turning her toward him.

"Sif, can you tell me what is you are feeling?" he asked.

Sif let out a small groan, "If you try and kiss me, I will skin you for a throw rug."

Loki cleared his throat. "Well, she is at least conscious." Looking down at her arm, he turned it over and examined it. "This isn't good," he said.

"What is it?" Sigyn asked, her panic rising.

Loki ran a finger down her arm. There was a flash of runes which quickly faded.

Sigyn felt fear tie a knot in her stomach. "Where are her runes?"

"They won't stay on her. If she remains here much longer she will die from this heat."

"Frost," Sif mumbled her correction. "It's cold here not hot."

"Very soon."

Thor stepped back from the group and called to Heimdall. There was a heavy silence, but the gate did not open. Loki joined his brother and together they tried once more to summon the guardian of the gates, but he remained silent.

"Why does he not answer?" Thor asked looking toward the sky.

"He may not be able to right now. We could be blocked from his view on this part of Musphelheim just as we had been in the Fey Realm on Alfheimr."

Sigyn twitched her fingers to summon some water to try and cool her friend down, but nothing was forthcoming. She tried again, but still nothing.

"Loki!" she nearly sobbed. "my magic won't let me conjure water. Can you do it?"

Loki lifted his hand to give his fingers a flick, but nothing happened. He tried a second time a look of annoyance crossing his face. Still nothing.

"She needs water or she will die."

Sigyn fumbled for the water bottle she had given Sif earlier. Her fingers slipping on the stopper as she tried to pull it free.

"Here," Fandral said taking the skin from her shaky hands, "let me." He pulled the stopper free and poured the few remaining drops of water onto Sif's lips. She licked at the drops, but they did little to relieve the thirst.

"That's it? What are we going to do?" Sigyn looked around her companions to see if maybe any of them had a water skin they had forgotten. None had. When any water was needed Sigyn just summoned some up. Why all of the sudden could they no longer do so.

"What about the well water?" Fandral asked. "It may not be much, but its magical and may do the job."

Sigyn looked to Loki. The decision would be his. His eyes met hers and she could see them change shades as emotions flashed across them. Sigyn knew he would be sacrificing his life not for her, but for someone he had no such emotional attachment to and had threatened to kill him on more than one occasion. When he finally made his choice, he nodded his head once.

Sigyn didn't know whether to cry with relief or pain. Loki kneeled down next to Sigyn, he pulled the vile from his pocket and placed it to Sif's dried lips. They were parted as she gasped softly in the increasing heat she felt. He tipped it up and let the water trickle down her throat. Sif coughed before swallowing the cool liquid and then seemed to relax. Looking down at her arm, Sigyn could see that the runes hand once more appeared on her skin.

Sigyn threw her arms around Loki's waist and pressed her cheek against his chest. She could feel tears slip from her eyes and streak down her cheeks. She tried to choke back the sobs but she couldn't. Loki placed his arms around her shoulders and tilted his head to hers. He held her whispering words to soothe her, but she clung tighter and sobbed harder. When the tears had run their course, she remained wrapped in his arms wanting to remember how this felt. His tunic beneath her cheek, the muscles of his back where her fingers clung, his soft voice as he tried to soothe her pain.

"She will be fine now," he whispered at last.

"What about you?" Sigyn sniffled.

"We will speak with Surtr, maybe he can offer an alternative considering the circumstances."

Sigyn knew he was lying to ease her fears, but this time she didn't mind.

Sif's recovery was quick once she had consumed the water. When she learned what Loki had done she could only stare at him in stunned silence before stuttering out a thank you. She then turned to Sigyn who she heard sniffling beside her and did what all good friends did, her best to console her.

They continued their journey when Sif insisted she was well enough. Sigyn stayed as close to Loki as possible, holding tightly to his hand and not straying at anything new she saw. In fact she seemed to have lost all interest in it entirely.

When they stopped for the night, Sigyn sat by the fire refusing food and consoling from everyone. By day two Loki had become so concerned by her lack of food that he threatened to tie her down and force feed her if she didn't start immediately. That at least got her to eat a couple of mouthfuls. Night time was the hardest. She curled up next to him snuggled as closely as she could and in the wee hours, when he knew she thought everyone was asleep, he heard her soft sobs of pain. Loki pulled her closer trying to make it like he was doing it in his sleep so she would not get upset. Her cries would stop and sleep would at last claim her.

He knew she was not mad at him, not this time at least. The decision he made was one that had no good alternative. Either not give Sif the potion and watch her die, thereby losing Sigyn forever. Or giving it to her and having Sigyn for what little time he had left. Both choices would hurt Sigyn, but the second one was only a slightly less painful alternative.

They arrived at Surtr's city during evening once more. It was not too late this time as the people were only now just packing up their shops for the day before heading to their homes. The gates were still ajar so there was no difficulty in gaining entrance to the city.

They made their way to Surtr's home and found a servant waiting to bring them in. It seemed their arrival to the city had not gone unnoticed. They were brought to the courtyard where they had first arrived and found Surtr sitting at the same table he had occupied with Thor not so long ago.

"Loki!" Surtr said standing to embrace him. "You have returned. Did you fare better this time then when you were first here as a child."

"Causing mischief, was he?" Fandral asked.

"He was a very curious child." Surtr answered. "He was exploring things that on this world would get him killed. I had to have a very stern chat with him, lest his mother learn of his untimely demise as a result."

"I hope you bound and gagged him." Fandral grinned.

Loki sighed. "It wasn't quite that necessary."

"Now tell me, my boy," Surtr stood back to look over the group, "where is the water you brought back as proof of completion of your quest."

"That would be me," Sif said stepping forward.

Surtr frowned. "I don't understand."

I was dying and they tried everything," Sif gaze moved from Loki and Sigyn before returning to Surtr. "they had little choice but to use the water to save my life, but we could not get more to bring to you. I am a vessel of sorts, but you only have our word the quest was accomplished, but I know you needed more than that."

Surtr placed his thumb and forefinger on Sif's chin and tilted her head so her eyes met his. He stared intently, moving his gaze from one eye to the next. After a few minutes, he turned to where the servant still waited and made a dismissive gesture.

The servant quickly left but soon returned with a small gold box in his hand. The edges were carved in a flame like pattern with crystals accenting the corners. The centre of the lid depicted the Twilight sword and fountain, tiny chips of crystal making the water of the fountain glitter.

Surtr opened the lid and inside, nestled securely, was a vial made from an amethyst stone. Inside it, they could see the same kind of water they had retrieved from the fountain shimmering in the light.

"I don't understand," Loki said when he had found his voice.

Surtr smiled. "Did you really think all you had to do for this quest was to retrieve the water. A little too simple, wouldn't you say?"

"I did think as much." Loki admitted.

Surtr removed the bottle from the box, closing it and allowing the servant to disappear once more. "The real test was of your character. I needed to see if you had what it took to sacrifice yourself for the good of another. For Sigyn you would do it in a heartbeat, but one you have more than a passing hostility with, that was the where the test really was."

Loki and Sif exchanged looks. "I will admit it was not an easy choice to make."

"Nor was it meant to be. But you made the right one." Surtr handed the vial to Loki.

"Are you saying if Loki had made the wrong decision Sif would have died?" Thor asked.

Surtr shook his head. "She was never in any real danger. She would have been rescued if Loki had made a different choice. And do not blame your gatekeeper, he was blocked from your calls for the same purpose."

"Heimdall appears to have a few blind spots in these realms." Fandral observed.

"Do you really think that each realm has found a limited way to hide from the one who sees all?" Surtr asked. "We like to keep some secrets, but they are nothing that would affect the rest of the realms. Heimdall seems to sense this and does not push his observations when we cloak."

"And today?" Thor asked.

"Today we used stronger measures. It was costly but necessary."

Loki accepted to vial from Surtr and turned to Sigyn. She was standing a short distance from him and when he turned around, she threw herself against him wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. Loki let out a grunt of surprise before sliding his arms around her. He could hear her muffled sobs but they were from great relief and Loki couldn't blame her for that.

"Careful," he chided. "I nearly dropped this."

Sigyn lifted her face, her eyes sparkled with fresh tears making them look like emeralds flashing in the sun. "You have very dexterous fingers, you would not have dropped it."

"Hush, Love," he answered in a low voice a grin sliding across his face. "We don't want everyone to know all my secrets."

"Not such a big secret," Sif sniffed.

Loki raised his brows as he looked from Sif back to Sigyn, "What do you ladies discuss when the men aren't present?"

"That would be our secret," Sigyn teased. "And no shapeshifting to find out why."

"Spoilsport."

"And if Loki had made the wrong choice," Thor was saying "would Sif have died to punish him?"

"No," Surtr acknowledged. "she was never in danger. If Loki refused to use the water, she would have recovered, but the sample would become useless."

"So that was the test," Thor frowned. "To see if my brother had a noble spirit for those he had little attachment to."

Surtr looked over to Loki. "We had to be sure, Son. To know after your ordeal that you had returned to us with your morals still intact."

"They are not what they once were." Loki admitted. "I can make the hard decisions when it comes to another's life with less emotional conflict, call that a good or bad thing as you like."

"I only hope that is a change that will do you good." Surtr answered. "Farewell, Little Prince, I hope that this will help you on your quest. Do not go too long before visiting us next time."

Loki assured him he would make a social visit soon. They went to the portal stone and waited for Heimdall to summon them home.


	20. Chapter 20

"I want to go home!" Sigyn stated flatly.

"Are you sure about this, Sig?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I have traipsed over half the Nine Realms for you now I want to go to my home." Sigyn was not referring to Asgard and she knew Loki knew that.

"You have to go there eventually," Thor reminded him, "it might as well be now."

"'You'?" Loki echoed.

"One of us has to stay and run things for a time. We have both been gone too long and I cannot see why you would need me in Vanaheim."

"Depends on how good a mood Njörðr will be in once we get there."

"I am sure he will have recovered from such misfortune."

"Would you have if you were married to her?"

"You know of the woman who shunned Njörðr?" Sigyn asked in disbelief. "He will not speak of her, not even her name. Says it is something he wishes to forget."

"I don't blame him." Loki agreed.

"And you think Njörðr would hold a grudge against you for your bringing the two of them together?" Sigyn shook her head. "He has never spoken of you in that light. I do not believe he bears you ill will. After all, you are family."

Thor clapped Loki on the back, "You see, you will be fine without me. Enjoy your journey. I will see you when you return."

Thor headed down the hall of the palace giving them a farewell wave before disappearing around the corner. Sigyn looked to Loki who was giving her a mischievous smile.

"What are you thinking now?" she asked.

Loki grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up against the wall. "I nearly died," he reminded her. "I feel the need to feel very alive right now."

As Loki devoured her lips with his, she didn't care what the excuse was. She had missed him too.

The next day found Sigyn home in Vanaheim. She looked around at the massive trees with large trunks that climbed endlessly to the sky, forming a canopy with the branches and leaves. Sun speckled through the leaves onto the ground and smaller foliage. The air itself smelled of freshly blooming flowers undoubtedly from the valley nearby. At this time of year, the scent was heavy and a steady breeze through the land kept it bearable.

The path before them was simply made and led towards the woods where home was located. Sigyn had to try very hard to keep from running all the way back. It had been a long time since she had been home and this was her favorite time of year. Curling her palms into fists to calm herself, she led her party towards city.

The city of Vanaheim was not as most would think of a city. Asgard is massive, with pillars that climb to the sky and monuments that are carved from mountains. Here the city grew from the trees. Spires and colonnades that were smooth and graceful as they, like the trees, reached toward the sky, the walls polished like marble, their roofs of crystal reflecting rainbows across the woods and rivers. Streams that passed through the city was crossed by bridges intricately carved with vines and blossoms.

The Venir's were moving about the clearing below their treed city, or along the paths between the trees, looking for all the world like they were growing right out of the trees. Sigyn looked around for a familiar face who would guide them to Njörðr when she heard her name called.

"Sigs! What took you so long?"

Sigyn spun around to see someone running toward her. She let out a yelp of joy and rushed into his arms. They hugged each other tight and when she pulled back, her friend landed a kiss square on her lips. He looked down at her, his dark hair falling around his cheeks and eyes, tousled from the run and his equally dark eyes filled with laughter.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"Just now, were you sent to meet us?"

"In a way," he stalled. "I was actually at the council asking for permission to bring you since I found out you were coming. They wanted to send a fanfare."

"What for?"

He gestured toward the group. "You are in the presence of royalty, Sigs. The council wanted to pay them the proper respect."

"Even Njörðr?"

"King Loki is family. So yes, to an extent he did."

"Sigyn," Sif said stepping next to her friend "won't you introduce me to your friend."

"Oh, Sif, this is Magni. He and I have been friends for years!"

Sif tilted a brow. "I would say more than just friends."

A blush touched her cheeks as she glanced at Magni. "Well, once we were. That was so long ago. Hestia is how old now?"

"She is all grown up," Magni said with pride in his voice. "She is at the völva school now learning how to use her seiðr. She is doing quite well."

"I imagine your wife is very proud as well," Sif said.

Sigyn suddenly broke out in a fit of giggles. The look of confusion on Sif's face and shock on Magni's made her laugh harder.

"Please tell me what I said that was so amusing," Sif asked.

"I'm sorry," Sigyn said trying to smother her giggles. "But Magni is not one for marriage. Hestia's mother cured him of that. He is always chasing one woman or another for as long as I have known him."

Magni winked at Sif. "I will give you a night, or a week, where you will feel like the most important thing in the Nine Realms. But one thing I will guarantee is it is temporary and your memories will be good ones."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sif answered a little uncertainly.

At this point, Loki and Fandral appeared and introductions were made.

"I had heard you had married. I am sorry I had to miss it." Magni said when Loki was introduced.

Sigyn felt Loki's arm loop around her shoulders. "Yes," he said, "it's too bad."

Sigyn rolled her eyes at the obvious possessive stance Loki was taking. Magni saw and tried to hide a grin. He had become quite used to it.

"If you will follow me," Mangi gestured before him seeming to take no notice of Loki's behavior. "I will take you to see Njörðr."

Sigyn started forward with the others, but found Loki holding her back to be with him.

"What?" she hissed.

"He desires you." Loki said his eyes still on Magni

"Very observant. Anything else?"

Loki frowned. "He had lain with you, he does not want to marry you and yet he still desires you. Strange."

"Loki," Sigyn said removing his arm from her shoulders, "You have lain with me, do you desire me?"

"Yes- "

Sigyn turned to face Loki letting the others move farther up the trail. "What I had with Magni was wonderful, it helped me forget about my own problems for a while. And whenever I needed that reminder he took me for another ride. The fact that I am now married will not change his desire to take me on another trip."

"Will you join him?"

Sigyn's eyes darkened. "At least with him I would know where I stand."

Before Loki could utter a response, she turned and stormed down the trail leaving him confused at the sudden change in her behavior.

Sigyn caught up with the others and fell in step with Magni, he gave her a sideways glance but said nothing for a time letting her wrestle with her anger before speaking.

"He does not understand," Magni finally said.

"As usual."

"Sigs, am I worth it?"

Sigyn's head snapped around in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Magni tipped his head behind him in Loki's direction. "No one has understood us, least of all the men in your life. You love this one or you would not have married him. Would you risk that to keep me as a friend?"

"Your friendship means too much to me to give it up for the sake of an unwarranted jealousy." Sigyn glanced back at Loki who was following a little distance behind, but still watching the two of them with mixture of confusion and annoyance. "He will just need to get used to it."

"What is it, Sigs?"

"Hmm," she asked. "What is what?"

"Something more than this is bothering you, what is it? And don't" he waved a casual hand at her "try and tell me it's nothing."

Sigyn stopped from answering his question with one of her own. Sometimes someone knowing her so well was not always a good thing. "It is too long to explain." She said instead.

"But you will."

Sigyn quirked a half smile. "Do I have a choice?"

"Do you ever?" Magni touched her shoulder. He was a little hesitant to do that much with Loki watching them so closely. "You look like you need someone to talk to. I can tell Sif is a good friend to you but I sense she is too close to your issue and you want a more objective listener."

"You know, one of these days I will surprise you."

"But not today."

"Nope," Sigyn agreed. "Not today."

They arrived in the ruling halls of the city. The hall was large, but not on the scale of Asgard. The walls were the smoothed sides of trees that had grown up into the shape of the building. The walls made of the trunks and the branches arching tightly over the top to form the roof. Benches lined the walls under large open windows that let in the summer sun and in the center sat Njörðr with his foot resting on the table in front of him as he leaned casually in his chair. Sigyn could see the pale knotted looking skin that reminded her of wood bleaching on the beach. His chestnut hair and beard looked tousled liked he just stepped in from that very beach and the eyes he watched them with were a dark stormy blue.

"Loki," he said as they entered. "I see you have been busy. Not only are you married but you are now co-ruler of Asgard. Frigga would have been very proud."

Sigyn saw Loki give a slight flinch at the mention of his mother's name. "Thank you, Afi."

Njörðr grunted. "I must admit I was a little surprised to hear your request for an audience with me." He crossed his arms over his chest waiting for a response.

"We seek the quest to find the cure."

Njörðr raised his brows and scanned the group. "Who was poisoned?"

The muscles in Loki's Jaw twitched. "I was."

"Really," Njörðr rocked on the back feet of his chair as if in contemplation "now who could have slipped such a powerful potion past all your wards. It must have been someone who hated you a great deal."

Loki remained silent, his eyes as hard as the emeralds they resembled.

"Speak up," Njörðr ordered. "who poisoned you?"

"Skaði," Loki ground out.

Njörðr stared at Loki for a moment a look of utter shock on his face. Then he suddenly threw his head back and laughed. Sigyn was confused at the reason for his humor, but when she saw the hardening expression on Loki's face she knew he knew why.

"Are you finished." Loki growled when Njörðr brought himself under control.

"That woman has a gift for irony," Njörðr responded wiping a stray tear from his eye.

"I am glad you at least found my situation humorous, Afi."

Njörðr expression darkened as he rose to his feet. He met Loki's level gaze with his own. "About as much as you found mine. My only regret is that Skaði didn't ask for my help."

The air between the two of them was becoming explosive. Sigyn was torn between stepping back from the potential outfall and staying to support her husband. The decision was made for her when she felt Magni's hand encircle her waist and pull her back.

"What is going on?" Sigyn asked. "Why is Njörðr so angry at Loki?"

Magni pressed a finger to his lips and pulled farther back down the hall where they would not be disturbed.

"What do you know of the woman Njörðr married?" He asked when they were far enough away.

Sigyn frowned as she searched her memories. "Only that they were married a short time before she left him never to return. Is there more?"

Magni nodded. "A while back during a Solstice celebration, Njörðr had too much to drink and told us the whole story of his wife. When he sobered and realized what he had done, he commanded us all to secrecy especially from you."

"Me?"

Magni glanced over at Loki and Njörðr and then back at Sigyn. "You were his revenge."

"His what?"

Magni hesitated, but the set to Sigyn's jaw told him he had better tell her everything. "Loki had humiliated and hurt him. He sought revenge by sending your parents to Odin's court. With them there, you were very likely to run into and catch the eye of the youngest prince."

"I still don't see how that is vengeance."

"You're a spitfire," Magni said bluntly. "Even back then. He knew that if you won over Loki's heart your marriage to him would not be a smooth one."

"What does Loki have to do with Njörðr's wife."

"The woman Njörðr was forced to marry was Skaði."

Sigyn felt the colour drain from her face and her knees begin to give out. Magni immediately grabbed her and eased her onto a nearby bench. Her brain reeled with what she had been told. She wrestled with where to begin with her anger; at Magni for keeping this from her or at Loki for doing the exact same thing. He betrayed and humiliated her king and even kept it from her. Another one of his damned secrets.

Sigyn stood, her legs began to shake and she reached for Magni for support.

"Maybe you should sit down," he suggested.

"No," she said pushing past him, "I need to get some air."

Sigyn stumbled outside and gulped in a lung full of air. After repeating swallows of air, she started to feel better.

"You told her!"

Sigyn recognized that unmistakable bellow as belonging to Loki, she had little doubt who it was directed at. Before she could decide whether to move or not, the door she just came out of crashed against the wall, and Loki came hurrying out. He looked around and, when he saw Sigyn, let out a sigh of relief.

"Sig," he began.

All Sigyn could do was glare at him.

"I had good reasons for not telling you all of what transpired during Skaði's last visit to Asgard."

"You didn't want me to know how you embarrassed and humiliated my king," Sigyn snapped.

Loki bit the corner of his lip. "That about sums it up."

"That explains your hesitation for coming here."

Loki nodded. "I knew you would be upset when you found out. I was planning on telling you. But your friend Magni had to go blurt it out."

"Do not try to make this about him. We have always looked out for each other."

"I can just imagine."

Sigyn ground her teeth. She was not going to let him goad her into going on the defensive. "I am not going to spend the rest of our lives defending myself to you about Magni. You can either accept our friendship or we can end our bond right now."

"You cannot be serious."

"Very." She fixed him with her most resolute stare. "I have been putting up with your lies and omittance long enough. You say you have your secrets and I understand your reasons for them. But if you cannot give me any lee way when it comes to my relationship with Magni then I know this won't work because I will always be giving and you will always be taking. Think wisely on this, All Father, and let me know your answer when you have decided."

She moved passed a stunned Loki and returned to the hall. Fandral and Sif were talking to Njörðr and Magni stood where she left him, worry creasing his face. "You feel better now."

"Not really, no." dropped onto the bench she had vacated a short time before. "What is going to happen now?"

"We are going to speak with the Keeper of the Quest."

"Who is it now?"

"Hestia."

"Really," Sigyn said with surprise. "How is she taking the added responsibility?"

Magni cleared his throat. "With godlike grace."

Magni brought them back to his place to wait for Hestia to return from classes. He lived in a home away from the city. It was tucked back next to stream with wildflowers growing all around the house and lining the path. Sigyn could see a large tree with overhanging branches in the backyard and remembered Hestia scraping her hands and knees climbing up the trunk or swinging from its limbs. Sometimes she sprawled out on the ground to bury herself in a story that she found in the Library and there were days when even Magni could not tear the book from her fingers. Sigyn pointed out that at least she was reading and that he should let her be until she was done. When she had finished she told them all about it, even coming up with alternate stories within the tale that wove in her imagination while she read.

Sigyn looked around the home when had entered. Very little had changed. It was simply furnished and decorated, no excess clutter or decorations. She saw a bow hanging on the far wall that she knew belonged to Magni and on the table was a stack of papers with a writing implement next to it which she suspected was Hestia's. Sigyn could see the top page was half written on telling her that Hestia's imagination was still quite active.

Sigyn moved over to the kitchen where she and Magni had prepared meals together. It was a good size with an island in the middle which doubled as a table. One thing she noticed was a hole in the door to the backyard that was not there the last time she was here. She turned to Magni curiously as she heard him come up behind her.

Magni chuckled already knowing what she was looking at. "Hestia has quite the menagerie of animals." He explained. "Even after she has nursed them back to health, they continue to come around for a stray bit of food or pettings."

"Casting a little love magic, has she?"

Magni shook his head. "I sensed no sign of it. It seems the animals affection for her is genuine."

They returned to the living room where the others waited. Sigyn was about to ask when Hestia would be home when the front door swung open and banged against the wall behind her.

"Your God has arrived!"

Sigyn stared open mouthed at the woman standing in the doorway, arms raised over her head. Her gown was of pale green edged in silver and her honey brown hair was pulled up in combs on either side of her head. What caused Sigyn to stare in disbelief was the gold aura that surrounded her as if a sun were rising at her back.

"Hestia!" Magni rolled his eyes "What are you doing?"

Hestia dropped her arms, a sparkle lighting her dark eyes. Sigyn recognized that same glint in Loki's eyes and knew they were in for trouble.

"You said you needed help on The Quest." Hestia held her fingers up emphasize the title "And since I was chosen to study it I am your expert. I reiterate, I am a God, because only a God has the knowledge you ask."

"I don't," Loki spoke up.

"Well that's because- "Hestia turned to finish her sentence but when her eyes fell on Loki it ended in a strangled noise. Her dress color fluttered between emerald green and black before settling somewhere in between.

Loki's mouth curled into a playful smile. "Careful, little goddess, you can never let mortals see you speechless."

Hestia's head spun around to her dad who was trying very hard not to laugh. "Loki," she sputtered "you know Loki!" the last ended in a squeak.

"I know Sigyn," Magni corrected. "she is the one who knows Loki."

Hestia's head snapped back around surveying the rest of the group. When her eyes rested on Sigyn she let out a cry and launched herself at her into a bearhug. "You came back!" she cried "And you brought a God!" she spared Loki a glance for a quick once over. "And I mean 'God'. Is he mine?"

Sigyn chuckled. "No, Kittling, I'm afraid not."

"Damn," she said "I really wanted Jari to bleed from his eyes."

"Hestia," Magni chided, "what have I told you?"

Hestia stuck her lip out in a small pout. "If you want to make someone bleed, do it yourself."

"That's my girl."

"Interesting lesson plan." Fandral observed. "We use much the same on Asgard."

Magni shrugged. "She needs to learn to do thing for herself and not to always depend on others for help."

"Who is this Jari?" Sigyn asked.

Hestia made a face. "Just a boy in class who keeps using wind spells to blow my hair in my face."

"Sounds like he has a crush."

Hestia's face became that of abject disgust. "Gods, no! He is an idiot!"

Sigyn gave Hestia's cheek a soft pat. "They all are, sorry to say."

"Hey," Magni protested. "I think I am an exception."

Sigyn gave him a playful wink. "You let me go, didn't you?"

Magni grunted while Hestia laughed. "See how you feel if Locke decides to make his twenty-first attempt to enter this house."

"Locke?" Loki inquired he was suddenly curious about the conversation.

Hestia grinned. "My spider, I named him Locke."

Loki sighed. "Of course you did."

"You would really like him," Hestia insisted. "He is all black with gold eyes."

"That is assuming someone hasn't stepped on him by now."

"Nope, too big for that."

"Did you say 'big'?" Sif asked her eyes flicking around the room.

"He's about the size of a housecat," Hestia admitted "and he is very soft to pet. Dad would know if he would try."

"I think it getting zapped into a tree twenty times would tell you and it not to come into the house or near me."

"It took twenty times to convince it of this?" Sigyn asked.

"No, an arrow in the trunk between the legs on the twentieth attempt was enough to convince it."

"Now he just comes in through my window. I can go get him, he is probably buried in the pillows on my bed."

"And that is where he will remain or you will find him being used for target practice by more than just me judging by the expressions on a few faces."

"Besides," Sigyn said, "we need to find out what we need to do for the next quest and I don't think it involves giant spiders."

"Oh he's just a baby when he is grown a few decades from now he will be- "

"Don't finish that sentence." Magni warned.

Hestia paused from lifting her arms to gesture the size Locke would reach. Sigyn found herself somewhat thankful for that.

"If I may interrupt," Loki said "I believe we have a more pressing matter at hand then whether or not there is a man-eating spider lurking in a corner."

"Did you just say- "Sif began.

"How did you know?" Hestia asked.

Loki arched a brow at her. "You really think I would not be familiar with the realm both my mother and wife are from?"

Hestia's face fell. "You are bonded, to who?"

Loki nodded over to Sigyn.

Hestia turned to Sigyn. "You married my God?"

"Kittling, I'm sorry. I didn't know how you felt about him."

"You could have asked."

"I have not been home for years, when could I have had the chance?"

"If you had tried to contact us, you would have known. But you just disappeared without an explanation."

"Didn't your father explain that my parents moved to Asgard and I was required to move with them."

"He said it was because of your dad, but he has been gone for some time, why did you still stay away."

Sigyn lifted her gaze to Magni. His eyes met hers before he closed them and shook his head.

"Things happen in adult lives, Hestia, that are complicated. One day you will understand."

"Your explanation does not give a logical answer." She responded.

"It's the best I've got, I'm afraid."

"Still not on topic," Loki pointed out.

Sigyn sighed. "Just a damned minute."

Hestia waved her away. "No," she said, "Loki is right. We have more pressing things to discuss." She took on a more professional air as she addressed the group. "The part of the cure you seek is several days journey from here."

"Now there is a surprise," Fandral put in.

Hestia shot him a dark look. "I am sorry, but do you know create this quest that doesn't involve a rapier and sarcasm?"

"Hestia…" Sigyn said.

Hestia let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. After we have travelled for several days," her eyes flicked to Fandral daring him to say something, but he just grinned. "We will have arrived at the temple and speak with Lýtir."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Here we go."

"What does that mean?"

Sigyn's mouth quirked. "He sees fortune telling as a soft magic."

Loki grunted. "I wouldn't even call it that."

"What happened, Loki," Sif asked. "Did someone sell you a bad future?"

"No," he answered, "it is just so vague in its casting. Magic and the future are fluid and trying to use them together is like trying to mix blood and water and expecting them not to blend. When that happens, different outcomes can be seen anytime you look to the future. With every passing moment, something changes and so the future changes. One cannot predict what will happen with that kind of inconsistency."

"You don't seem to have much faith in this latest quest," Fandral observed.

Loki waved his hand. "No, especially with Lýtir. He can be flighty at times just like his magic."

"You know him?" Hestia asked.

Loki shrugged. "Crossed paths once or twice between worlds. Try to avoid asking him questions about the future at any great distance. He tends to get a little metaphysical on that."

"Anything else we need to know about him before we get there?" Hestia inquired.

"'We?'" Sigyn and Magni asked in unison. They looked at each other a little surprised while Loki scowled.

"I am the Keeper of the Quest," Hestia reminded them. "I can't simply point in a general direction and say 'go there'. Anyone can do that. I must take you and instruct you when we arrive."

"When do we leave?" Magni asked. Everyone turned to him in surprise. "What?" he asked. "I am not having my daughter traipsing around Vanheim with a group of warriors without making sure she is all right. Even if she is a god." He added under his breath.

Sigyn tried to hide a smile at Hestia's triumphant grin.

"We will have to start tomorrow," Hestia said, "This day is far too late to begin."

Preparations began in earnest on for the next day. Hestia intentionally kept details of the journey itself vague so as to not give away too much on where they were going, much to Loki's frustration. He seemed to want the girl to stay behind, but the insistence on her importance in this journey trumped his arguments on her being just a child and too young to go.

Hestia tried to argue that she was plenty mature, but Loki pointing out his own age left her with little objection to his reference that she was a child by comparison. She then asked that he teach her some of his magic, which he refused. The rest of the evening was Hestia saying 'Please,' and 'Loki saying 'No,' in various languages. Sigyn rolled her eyes as they started making their way through the Musphelheim dialects and wondered if either of them was actually mature enough for the journey.

Rooms were found for everyone for the night, but Hestia insisted Sigyn stay in her room like she did some nights when, as a child, she had nightmares. A fold up bed that doubled as window bench in Hestia's room was pulled out for Sigyn to sleep on.

Sigyn climbed beneath the blankets and waited for sleep to take her.

"Sigyn?" came Hestia's voice from the darkness.

"Mmm?" she asked as her eyes drifted out to the window at the stars that sparkled in the night sky.

"Why are you mad at Loki?"

Sigyn paused as she processed the question. "Why do you think I am mad at him?"

"Because," Sigyn could hear Hestia shifting around in her bed, "I have seen you mad at Dad like that. It was when he dumped you in the river during a fight saying you needed to cool off. If I remember, you didn't speak to him for a week!"

"Three days, actually." Sigyn corrected.

"So, why are you angry at Loki?"

Sigyn sighed as she tried to find a way to tell her without taking up the whole night with explanations. "He kept secrets from me,"

"So?"

"You'll understand when it happens to you."

"No, you don't understand," Sigyn looked over at Hestia who sat up in bed. Her figure lit by the moonlight coming through the window. "He is the god of lies and mischief. Kind of comes with the territory when you are with him."

"But a marriage is built on trust. I understood what I was getting into and accepted him. But there are just some things that should not be lied about. Loki needs to understand that if things are ever going to work out."

"Can I have him if you don't want him anymore?"

Sigyn blinked in surprise. "No, Hes," she said a smile lighting her face. "I still want him. Maybe when I get tired of him I will give him to you."

Hestia leaned forward the light causing her eyes to sparkle. "Promise?"

Sigyn laughed. "I promise."

Sigyn was woken in the middle of the night, but something pressing gently on her body. Thinking Loki had come in and was trying to quietly waken her, she shifted around on the bed. She saw a silhouette over her and thought she could make out his form.

"It's too early to talk," she mumbled. "come back when the sun is up. Preferably way up."

The pressing on her body continued so she reached out to shove him away. But instead of feeling the cloth of his tunic and firm arm beneath it, what her fingers slid into was soft short fur. Sigyn was confused, she didn't recall Hestia mentioning having a cat. But she did mention-

Sigyn spun back around, and this time the figure moved farther forward. The moon had made its way from behind a cloud at that moment, lighting up the bed. Standing on top of her was a spider the size of a housecat with black fur, eight legs and staring at her with four pairs of gold eyes. This was definitely not Loki and Sigyn's reaction was appropriate.

Looking back on it, Sigyn had to admit it was a good scream. Perfectly pitched and loud enough to wake the entire household and send them scrambling for Hestia's room. When the doorway filled with a crowd of concerned figures, it was to see Sigyn pressed up against the window, her fingers clutched to her chest while Hestia held the spider in her lap and did her best to soothe the distressed creature.

"What happened?" Magni asked.

"That," Sigyn said in a shaky voice pointing a wobbly finger at creature in Hestia's lap, "climbed on top of me while I was sleeping."

"It wasn't Locke's fault," Hestia protested. "Sigyn was sleeping on his bead."

"And you were going to tell me this, when?" she demanded.

Hestia bit her lip. "I forgot?"

"Take it out now before I use it for target practice."

"No," Hestia protested. "Sigyn scared the life out of him. He is shaking like a leaf. Don't make me send him outside."

"Fine with me," Sigyn said getting to her feet. "I will sleep outside."

She started past the group, but Loki took her arm as she passed. "You can't sleep out there. Stay with me."

Sigyn knew he was sharing a room with Fandral and Sif and was crowded enough as it was. "Have you thought over what we discussed?"

"Not completely," he admitted. "you are giving me a very difficult ultimatum."

"Then if you will excuse me," she yanked her arm from his grip. "I will be outside, unless it's too cold. In that case I will take my chances with the spider." And she left the room.

Sigyn didn't actually go outside. Instead she headed for the couch after pulling out a spare blanket and pillow from the linen closet. She lay there for some time in the dark, the only light once more coming from the moonlight shining through the window. Sigyn didn't know why she suddenly couldn't sleep, whether it was from the adrenaline from her contact with Locke or Loki or both she couldn't be sure. Her mind continued to wrestle with her feelings on the situation and resisted the desire she had for sleep. She was about to give up in frustration and try taking a walk to tire herself out when she heard a soft foot fall at the bottom of the landing.

"I'm not in the mood to talk," she said.

"Too bad," Magni answered. "You are going to anyway."

Sigyn sighed and sat up. She knew from long experience this was a hopeless battle. Magni came and sat down beside her. A blue light hovered nearby highlighting Magni's features and illuminating the concern in his dark eyes.

"What is happening between the two of you?" he asked sitting down beside her.

Sigyn sighed and leaned against him for physical and moral support. Magni reached out and put his arm around her. "He doesn't trust my loyalty to him. He thinks you are a threat and I cannot seem to convince him otherwise."

"Do you blame him?"

Sigyn turned to look at him, a frown creasing her face. "Yes. Why does he see you as a threat when you are not?"

Magni rubbed her shoulder in sympathy. "I would feel the same if I were in his shoes."

Sigyn shook her head. "You men are the most confusing illogical creatures."

"We are also possessive. If we see another man seeming to have what we treasure with someone, we tend to get a little unreasonable. He loves you Sigs, and he doesn't want to lose you."

"If he keeps this up, he just might."

"What we have is unique. That is something Loki is not prepared to handle. Give him time. Let him see we are just friends and he may come around eventually. But forcing him to be something he is not will drive him away faster than if he found us in the same bed come morning."

"And how am I going to do that?"

"Stop pushing him away."

"I am not- "

"You are," Magni interrupted. "I watched you do it. Instead of lashing out at him, try and explain things. He might be more reasonable."

Sigyn let out a yawn as Magni's logic began to sink in. "Fine," she mumbled as her eyes started to close. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"You do that," Magni whispered kissing her forehead.

It was the last thing she was aware of before sleep finally claimed her.


	21. Chapter 21

Sigyn was woken by her arm being shaken. She opened her eyes and saw that she had fallen asleep in Magni's arms like she had done countless times before.

"Mmm," she mumbled, disentangling herself from him, "how late is it?"

"A little too late," Magni said.

Sigyn looked up and saw his gaze focused on something a distance away. When she turned her head, she saw Loki standing on the other side of the living room. Anger hardened his angular features and his eyes were like orbs of green fire.

"I thought you were just friends." He growled.

"We are," Sigyn insisted.

"Do you lay with all your friends?" he demanded.

"We were talking and I fell asleep. Nothing more happened."

"If you wanted our bond annulled so badly, you should have been honest with me. Sneaking behind my back shows poor taste." His eyes flicked to Magni. "On both your parts."

Before Sigyn could say another word, he turned and left the home.

"Wow," Magni said. "He loves you a lot."

"What?"

Magni gestured to where Loki had disappeared. "For him, a man always in such control of his emotions, to allow them to escape like that. He loves you very much."

"I know," Sigyn whispered. "I think I just destroyed that."

"Only if you stay here. Go after him, Sigs."

Sigyn quickly off the blankets and ran out the back door towards the river. There she found Loki at the water's edge, leaning against a tree. She slowly approached him until she stood next to him, saying nothing for a time. He continued to toss small stones he held in his hands into the river, watching as the current quickly dissipating the ripples before tossing the next one.

"I am not sure who should go first," Sigyn said at last.

Loki tossed in another stone. "You asked me to trust your friendship with Magni. Give me a good reason why I found you in his arms."

"I told you, I fell asleep. If you hadn't noticed, both of us were still fully clothed."

Loki turned to Sigyn, dropping the rest of the stones at his feet. "You have a closeness with Magni that I have never seen you display with any of our male companions, not even Thor who is now your brother, so explain to me why Magni so special."

"He is me." She said.

Loki frowned. "I don't understand."

Sigyn tried to grope for words to describe something that defied description. "He is like the male half of me. He gets me, he understands me and he will give me a swift kick if I am being an idiot. Which he just did, by the way."

"That is all?"

"He was also my wall when I was having problems at home with my father. I came here to escape him. My mother knew where I was but he did not. Sometimes I would stay here for long periods of time before returning home. I did so only when he was out on patrol and would be gone for weeks at a time. This home, Magni and Hestia have become like family to me. I am the most at ease when I am with them. Unfortunately, you like others do not understand this. I am begging you, exercise your wisdom and understand what I have just told you."

Loki studied Sigyn for a long time and at last asked "Do you love him?"

Sigyn thought to tell him a lie, but knew he would see right through it. "Yes, but I am in love with you."

Loki reached out and tucked a tangled lock of Sigyn's hair behind her ear. "That is all I needed to hear." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him, his face buried in her shoulder. Sigyn wrapped her arms about him and allowed herself to be crushed to his body. She could feel a slight tremble in his grip and realized he was afraid he had lost her. Sigyn tightened her hold to telegraph that that was not the case.

With some hesitation, Loki pulled back to look at her. Sigyn saw that the fire she witnessed earlier had faded. She smiled at the hope this was truly the case.

"I won't say I completely understand why it is you are as close as you two are because I don't think even you understand it entirely yourselves. But if you assure me that there is only your friendship bond between you and nothing more than I will take you at your word."

"I swear on our wedding vows that is all we have." Sigyn promised.

"And that is what will break if you break this promise." Loki assured her.

"And if you give me permission?" Sigyn asked with a sly smile.

"That would be different, only because in that situation, I plan to join you."

Sigyn rolled her eyes. She didn't know why she should be at all surprised.

They were on the road before noon heading toward a mysterious temple that only Hestia knew of its destination. She insisted that there were also certain rituals to be performed on their arrival so there was no way they could leave her behind once they arrived. Sigyn tilted a brow at Magni who just rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Sigyn walked with Magni as she looked at the familiar landscape she had been away from for far too long. She took in the vast fields of wildflowers, the half-grown harvest blowing in a gentle breeze in the even rows of farmland and the baby animals pausing from their rollicking to see the travellers pass by. She and Magni talked amiably about old times and discussing who was doing what now. Sigyn glanced periodically at Loki who was walking with Hestia. Hestia was chatting about one thing or another, her hands waving around enthusiastically for emphasis. Loki listened politely but said very little. At times, he looked toward Sigyn but what she saw was a playful smile on his face, giving her some comfort.

"But it really is such a small thing," Hestia insisted her voice rising enough for Sigyn to hear.

"There is nothing 'small' about your request."

"You are supposed to be a god and the one of mischief at that, why can't you do this one thing for me? Do I need to make it in the form of a prayer?" Hestia bounced around in front of Loki forcing him to stop walking as did everyone else. She closed her eyes and held up her folded hands in supplication. "Oh great Loki, God of Mischief and Chaos I beseech you- "

Her prayer ended in a squeak as Loki clamped a hand over her mouth. "Do not finish those words or you will be sorry."

Hestia looked over Loki's fingers in wide eyed surprise and nodded. When he moved his hand away she spoke. "Why?"

"A prayer is a command from a worshiper." Sigyn explained. "He would be compelled to answer it depending on the level of devotion of that worshiper. Some of his power comes from it. But he may find himself causing a little chaos on the worshipper to deter another request. Since you have made it obvious that you think…. highly of Loki, it could be seen as devotion."

"So what is wrong with me praying to you for my request. You would give it to me, right?"

Loki's face darkened. "What I would do is create the creature and made sure it burned you to cinders."

Hestia's face dropped. "Why?"

"Chaos is in his nature. He has to cause it occasionally and using it on one giving him orders is one way he exercises it." Sigyn explained.

"In other words," Magni explained. "don't go ordering gods around or they will let you know how much they object to it."

"Then what is the point?"

"If your intention is good, your reason pure, you may be left alone." Sif answered. "God's tend to frown on trivial requests."

"My request is not trivial." Hestia pouted.

"You wish me to summon you a dragon because you want one. By definition that is trivial."

"Dragon?" Magni asked. "You are not getting a dragon."

"Just a little one." Hestia pleaded. "He would easily fit in the house. At first."

Magni glared at Hestia. "I cannot stress 'no' enough right now."

"Whatever happened to the undying love of a prince?" Fandral asked. "Children today have no standards."

Hestia wrinkled her nose.

Sigyn coughed a giggle at the look of surprise on Loki's face. "Not all of them are." She managed.

"Hmpf," she grunted. "Name one."

"Loki,"

"Loki is a king." Hestia argued.

"But when we met he was a prince." Sigyn informed her. "Remember most kings are princes first."

Hestia looked to Loki for confirmation who was giving her a look of mock threat of death. "I was a prince much longer then I have been a king. Are you saying I am pompous and arrogant?"

"Only in the fact you refuse to give me a dragon."

Everyone started laughing as Magni threw his arms up in frustration.

"King or not, I cannot go against your father's wishes."

"Then teach me your magic. I want to learn more than what is here on Vanheim."

"Then you will have to go to the schools in the other realms to do so. I do not teach my magic to anyone."

"You teach Sigyn."

Loki glanced at Sigyn. "She and I have the same magic. That is why I teach her."

"She is from Vanheim, you are from Asgard. How is that the same magic?"

"She is not shy about the questions." Fandral said.

"It's kind of a requirement if you want to be any good at magic." Sigyn explained. "Excessive curiosity."

Magni rolled his eyes. "Great, god she will be."

"Am." Hestia corrected.

"I would be careful, little goddess." Loki gently warned. "Claiming godhood to an actual god may result in you having to prove it."

"I'm almost the top of my class. I would at least be a challenge."

"Can you cast with your mind?"

"It's not her strongest area." Magni said placing a hand on her head and ruffling her hair.

"I could have you perched in that tree like an íkorni before you could blink."

"You wouldn't- "

"What I wouldn't do is finish that sentence. Rule number one of godhood. Do not challenge another god unless you know you can win."

Hestia watched the grin spread across his face. His eyes just begging her to challenge him, but she wisely did not.

"Threats and lessons aside, we really should be moving on." Fandral pointed out.

The group resumed their journey with Loki and Hestia bantering over whether or not he should or shouldn't be teaching Hestia his magic. Sigyn glanced over at the two of them before returning her attention to Magni.

"Who do you think will win?" he asked.

Sigyn bit her lip as she thought it over. "I am not sure. Those two are probably the stubbornest people I have ever met. I would love to see who wins out."

By the time they had set up camp for the night, Sigyn could see Hestia off to the side with Loki both of them engrossed in a conversation involving hand gestures and wrist twists. It looked like Loki had given in to Hestia's bombardment of pleas to teach his magic to her. Sigyn was almost disappointed, she thought for sure Loki would hold out longer than that. Shaking her head at the scene she joined Magni at fire where he sat staring into the flames.

"Those two seem to be getting along well," Magni observed lifting his gaze to look at his daughter and her new best friend.

Sigyn smiled. "He seems to have quite the effect on her."

Magni chuckled. "She has been making moon cow eyes over Loki since she first saw him on his tour of the realms when he and Thor were crowned. She just stared at him slack jawed and then spoke non-stop of him for a month."

"How did she not know I had married him?"

Magni lifted his hand where a soft blue aura rippled briefly along his fingers. "I may have cast a spell making her forget the info a short time after she heard it. Not that royalty gossip from Asgard is of much interest here."

Sigyn's face took on an expression of mock horror. "You cast a spell on your own daughter?"

"Just a little one. I thought she should hear of your marriage from you, not through third-party sources."

"Great," Sigyn grumbled. "Make me the bad guy."

"Naturally."

Sigyn gave an exasperated sigh. She forgot what it was like to be in a battle of words with these two. "You think she will ever forgive me?" she asked lightly.

Magni continued to watch the two of them. They looked like they were inseparable friends who had known each other for years. "She might not need to if she succeeds in stealing him from you instead."

"Don't you start making me one of those people."

Magni laughed. "Nothing to worry about in that regard, but I am somewhat worried what those two could be up to."

They watched Hestia and Loki rise and move away from the camp toward the darkened trees a soft light she had summoned guiding their way until it to was swallowed by the night. Magni and Sigyn exchanged glances at what they had witnessed.

"Still think you shouldn't be worried?" Magni asked.

Sigyn gave his arm a smack. "Loki probably needs more space and is moving somewhere where minimum carnage can happen while he teaches her."

"Any ideas what that could be."

Sigyn shrugged. "My guess, fireballs."

"Great. Now I have to fireproof the house. How do you manage with him?"

"You gave me lots of practice."

Magni was about to respond when a soft rustling in the bushes caught their attention. They both turned to see a black shadow move from the darkened bush and make its way toward the fire. In stunned silence, Sigyn watched Locke scuttle over to the firelight as if for warmth, even going so far as to lift up his front two legs toward the fire as if warming them there.

The log she and Magni was sitting on gave a sudden jolt, Sigyn turned to see him launch to his feet a knife appearing in his hand from seemingly nowhere. Just as quickly, the blade left his fingers to fly through the nearest leg. But Locke remained unharmed by the blade as he rubbed his front legs together and continued to warm them before the flames.

"By the Norns," Magni cursed. "What kind of spider is that?"

Sigyn moved her gaze to the trees where she could hear the slight pitch of a giggle. "The not so dangerous kind. "Loki, Hestia!" she yelled. "Get those prankster butts out here now!"

There was some hesitation before the two appeared. Hestia was still wiping tears of laughter from her cheeks and giggling. Loki had a little more composure, but he still wore a grin which widened when he looked toward Magni still perched on top of the log.

"You taught her this?" Sigyn demanded pointing to the spider which had now rolled itself into a ball and was sleeping next to the flames.

"She wanted to learn some of my magic. I didn't think that learning illusions would be much issue and was not nearly as powerful as say rune magic."

"You mean you actually 'thought' this over?" Sigyn asked.

"Ohh," Hestia chirped up. "Can you teach me that next?"

"Yes I did as a matter of fact." He turned to Hestia holding up a finger. "And no, you will learn that is school."

"Wow," Sigyn said sarcastically. "you actually do have limits."

Magni stepped down from the log and after making sure that the fake Locke was thoroughly asleep, he stepped gingerly closer and retrieved his blade. Giving it a heft to check its balance before returning to stand beside Sigyn once more.

"I thought you said you would not be teaching my daughter any of your magic." He reminded Loki.

"Illusion magic could save her life."

"Or make mine a living hell."

"That too."

"Loki," Sigyn warned. "Behave."

"You might as well try and put a leash around Jörmungandr." Hestia pointed out.

Sigyn glared at the two.

"Do me a favor," Loki asked Hestia, "don't help."

"If you are going to keep playing with the illusion spell, you only do it in a way it does not cause mischief," Magni said. "Or I will bind your magic until I see fit to release it."

"You can't do that!" Hestia protested.

Magni's eyes darkened as he glared at his daughter. "Just try me."

Sigyn remembered that tone all too well. And so did Hestia who argued no further.

Sigyn wanted to lecture Loki on what he had done, but what could she say? He was an adult; her husband, not her child. She could get angry at things he did and say so, but she could not and would not outright tell him he could not do something. So she just fixed him with her disapproving gaze while Magni reprimanded Hestia and outlined a new set of rules to go with her new abilities.

The two left and when they had done so, the spider faded from the beside the fire. Sigyn heard Magni let out a small sigh of relief.

"Really laid into her, didn't you?" Sigyn commented.

"Do you know what happened when she learned wind magic?" Magni asked.

Sigyn shook her head.

"She summoned a tornado. In the house! Do you know how hard it is to repair magic inflicted damage? I was at it for a week. She is lucky this time around I only threatened to temporarily bind her magic."

Sigyn tried to hide a grin at the image of Magni cursing and swearing as he struggled to repair the house with a mixture of magic and tools. She was sure Hestia had made herself scarce during this time.

"Going a little overboard with the spell practice, is she?"

"You have no idea."

"No," Sigyn said wistfully. "I guess I don't."

"Hey," Magni tucked his finger under her chin and tilted it up. "None of that. You did not have a choice in leaving and I do not begrudge you that. Neither does Hestia."

"But I missed so much of her life."

"And there is still plenty waiting for her. You are here now and your father is no longer around to prevent you from doing as you choose. Do not have regrets for something you had no choice in."

"When did you get so wise?"

Magni shrugged. "Old age."

Sigyn rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"Well, perceptively speaking."

"And did perception help you make better choices in your relationships? Last I heard things were getting serious with someone named Eira."

"Yeah, that didn't last."

"What happened?"

Magni sighed. "Let's just say she was not overly fond bats."

"Bats?" Sigyn asked. "Dare I ask why that was an issue?" She could recall of none living nearby the home.

"Well, Hestia had found a colony of bats that she said had come down with some kind of cave related illness and she needed to nurse them back to health before it spread to the other animals. I didn't give it much thought as bats don't bother me."

"But they bothered Eira?" Sigyn guessed.

Magni pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Do you know how high pitched a woman's scream can get when she wakes in the night to the rustle of leather wings and eyes glowing in starlight?"

"You mean…."

Magni nodded. "Yes. Hestia decided to perch them in the rafters of my room. Said the pitch of the rood was ideal for roosting while they recovered. Eira did not see it that way. We got into a big fight over it."

Sigyn frowned. "Because of a couple of bats?"

Magni shook his head. "Not a couple, a colony. There were dozens of them. But that was just the final straw with her. She wanted Hestia to move her school grounds. I, of course, refused. So she left."

"And why was this the final straw, what else did she do?" Sigyn looked over to where Hestia was sitting across from Loki chatting about, what, she could only guess. But judging by the smile curling Loki's lips, he was enjoying what he heard.

"She put frogs in the sink after she filled it with water. When Eira pulled the plug, the frogs bounced out and all over her. There were pigeons in the linen cupboard that were roosting from, as Hestia said, a long journey and could not sit on the roof themselves. A snake hanging from the towel rack in the bathroom I thought for sure would be the end, but she was almost as stubborn as Hestia."

"I wonder what possessed Hestia to behave like this." Sigyn mused.

"She didn't like her."

"Really? That must have taken something to cause that."

Magni shrugged. "I don't know the reason and when I asked Hestia she just simply said she had a feeling. She couldn't be clearer than that."

Sigyn's response was cut short by an icy breeze that cut through her tunic. She shivered involuntarily rubbing her arms. "It's a little late for that."

Magni frowned looking around. "Way too late, we don't get icy chills this time of year. Maybe it was just blowing off the lake. The night might have cooled it a bit."

"I hope so."

With the lateness of the evening and the chill in the air encouraged everyone to call it a night and settled down as close to the fire as possible. Hestia curled up with her dad for warmth and Sigyn did the same with Loki. He pulled his cloak around the them both to keep them warm against the chill.

But as the evening wore on and everyone fell asleep one by one, Sigyn remained awake vibrating with the cold. She tried to use heat spells to warm herself up, but they didn't work.

"You are like a block of ice." Loki said concerned.

"I can't help it," she gasped. "I am just so c-c-cold."

"As much as I hate to suggest this, maybe you should sleep away from me and closer to the fire."

He was right, Sigyn didn't like that idea. But trying to get warm while curled up next to a frost giant was an exercise in futility. So she pulled herself out from the layers of blankets she hand summoned and moved toward the fire for warmth. But it was not enough. Her back seemed to accept some of the warmth, but the rest of her continued to get colder. It came to the point where she was shivering so bad she could hardly speak, and by the look on Loki's face he was at a loss what to do.

"I have tried everything to warm you Sig, but something is preventing my attempts to help. You are freezing to death and I can't think what to do." He looked over at the others around the fire. "Everyone else seems to be unaffected."

Loki curled and uncurled his fingers in frustration. His instinct was to pull her close to warm her with his body, but the simple touch from him made things worse. Lifting a finger to the air over her face he began to carve the runes of warmth, but the faded from the air as soon as they were finished, giving Sigyn little comfort. There was little doubt at this point that nature was not causing this problem.

"T-t-try non-m-magic to warm m-me." Sigyn managed to gasp out.

Loki frowned. "How?"

"M-M-Magni."

Loki looked a little confused for a moment before the realization suddenly dawned on him. Sigyn could see the jealousy flash in his eyes. But she knew he would not sacrifice her for his pride, and after a moment's hesitation he rose and made his way over to where he and Hestia slept. A short time later Sigyn felt a warm hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Magni looking down at her, his dark eyes clouded with concern.

"Gods, Sigs," he said. "You are absolutely frozen. It's cold out, but there is no reason for you to be this cold."

"We suspect this cold is magic induced." Loki explained. "and whoever cast it directed Sigyn to suffer despite my ministrations. She thinks a non-magic approach to the situation may alleviate her condition."

"Meaning?"

The muscles along Loki's jaw twitched. "Get under the blanket with her and use your body heat to keep her warm."

Magni's eyes widened a moment. "You must really be desperate."

"This was not exactly my favorite option."

Magni nodded over to where Hestia still lay, looking a little bleary eyed at the others crowded around Sigyn. "Can you watch over Hestia. She will be cold without me, maybe whatever is keeping you from helping Sigyn, will not hinder you from keeping Hestia warm."

Loki nodded and rose to his feet. He approached Hestia, and explained what was happening. Sigyn watched him touch her face experimentally and when she shook her head he lay down next to her so she could snuggle next to him with the blanket draped over them. Loki looked over at Sigyn once more before wrapping his arm over her and dropping his head on his arm to try and go to sleep.

"Well," Magni said his mouth quirking into a half smile, "don't they look cozy."

Sigyn no longer had the energy to comment.

Magni moved behind Sigyn and wrapped his body around her as much as he could. She could feel the heat on his skin and the way he shook from the contact, but he would not let go and before long she began to feel the heat pouring from his body. Sigyn suspected he was using a spell on himself to warm her and it seemed to actually be working. She started to feel sensations in her fingers and toes and then the shivering subsided enough that she could make herself comfortable next to him and try to sleep.

"You are a miracle worker." She said as sleep started to crawl across her brain.

"Shh," he whispered giving her waist a squeeze where his arm held her close to him, "don't let your husband hear you say that or he may feed me to Fenrir as a snack."

"He wouldn't do that," Sigyn protested.

"You don't see how he looks at me when you have his back to him. That man's glare could freeze Muspelheim."

"You are being paranoid, Mag. He wouldn't do that."

"For your sake, yes. Now get some sleep," he kissed the top of her head. "We both need it. And if the day is cold tomorrow as well we will need all the energy we can to try and get through the day."

Sigyn had the distinct impression she was being watched. Opening her eyes a crack, she found her view of the morning sun blocked by Loki's face looking down at her, his eyes dark with concern. His dark hair had fallen over his shoulder and swung slight just above her lashes. Magni mumbled something in his sleep, his grip around her waist tightening as he pulled her closer. It was at that point Sigyn saw the look Magni had described the night before. He was right, it could freeze Muspelheim.

Sigyn reached out and touched Loki's hand which was resting on his knee where he crouched in front of her. He looked down at her, his icy look softening. She squeezed his hand, it was cool beneath her fingers, almost painfully so, but she would not release it until she knew he was reassured. Loki hesitated a few moments worrying Sigyn that this was going to be too much for him, but he nodded and returned to squeeze of her hand.

Loki rose to his feet and joined the others at the fire while Sigyn tried to wake Magni up. He was somewhat hesitant to open his eyes, trying to pull her closer still wrapped in his sleep induced comfort zone. But when he came fully awake he sat up immediately releasing Sigyn from his grip.

"Sorry," he mumbled running his hand through his hair. "I was just having a dream…"

Sigyn quirked a mischievous smile. "I bet you were."

"Sigs," Magni chided.

Sigyn winked. "It will be our secret." She glanced over at Loki who was talking to the others. "Besides, we don't need Loki any angrier at you then he is at the moment."

"What did I do now?"

"You were just a little to snuggly in your sleep when he was here. I think he understood that you were asleep and was not aware of what you were doing, but I think it still bothered him all the same just how comfortable you seemed with me even in your sleep."

"It's not like you are a stranger." Magni reminded her. "He does know about what we had, does he not?"

"He does. And I don't know whether or not that made things worse. Give him time to adjust. I think he is not used to sharing emotions."

Magni arched a brow. "But there are other things he would…"

Sigyn gave him a knowing smile. "He has indicated as much."

The pair rose and went to join the group at the fire who were discussing the sudden climate change. All around a fine layer of ice coated the plants making it look like the multitude of blossoms were different colours of crystal that shimmered in the morning light. Hestia was fretting as she kicked at the crystalized grass and Sigyn was sure it was due to the animals who would be unprepared for this sudden change in climate.

Sigyn moved toward Loki, but as she drew closer, she became colder. By the time she stood next to him she felt almost frozen through. Loki turned to her at the sound of her chattering teeth.

"Are you not yet recovered from last night cold spell?" he asked. "You appeared fine when I saw you a moment ago." Loki made a pointed look at Magni.

"I was," she assured him rubbing her arms. "until just a moment ago. It's like this area is the colder here then over there."

"I don't sense a difference." Loki said.

"The cold is of no consequence to you," Fandral pointed out. "I am sure you could take a dip in the lake right now and not be affected."

"I can still sense the change in the temperature just like you would on summer's day in Asgard." Loki pointed out.

Fandral nodded his agreement. "Still, I do agree with Loki," he said. "It is no colder here as it is anywhere else. And as far as I am concerned it can start warming up at any time."

Loki reached out to take Sigyn's hand in hers. The contact of his fingers to her skin felt like fire and she yanked her hand back with a sharp cry. Loki looked confused, until he saw the scorched fingertips indentations in her skin.

"I don't understand," Loki said. "This should not be happening."

"Touch me," Magni said suddenly.

"No," Sigyn protested. "he doesn't need to burn you too."

"Not much anyway," Loki mumbled.

Sigyn shot Loki a glare.

"Trust me on this," Magni said. "Sigyn is the only one here who seems affected by any kind of cold especially near you. Hestia and I are standing with you and do not appear to be the least bit affected."

Magni extended his hand palm towards Loki who promptly place his index finger into it.

"By all means, think this over before being reckless," Fandral commented.

"You are suggesting caution?" Loki asked. "I do recall a certain bar on Midgard about two hundred years ago."

"Yes well," Fandral cleared his throat. "We were celebrating a very hard won victory and I was not the only one being reckless as I recall."

"That is true," Loki said removing his finger from Magni's palm. "Thor was getting into his own fair share of trouble."

"As was his brother," Sif chimed in.

Loki tilted a glance at Sif a smile touching his lips. "Yes," admitted, "I was." He returned his attention to Magni's hand and studied it but saw no burns like he did Sigyn.

"Well?" Sigyn asked.

Loki frowned taking Magni's wrist and studying his hand more closely. "I would say I would have to acquiesce to your logical conclusion."

"Can't you just say I was right?" Magni asked.

"No," Loki said simply dropping Magni's wrist before turning to Sigyn. "Sig," he said, "would you please leave me."

"I'm sorry?" she asked both shocked and confused.

Loki seemed oblivious to her tone and waved at her. "Step back towards the other side of the clearing.

Sigyn let out a small sigh of relief and moved to where Loki instructed to stand with Sif.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Confused."

Loki sighed. "Are you any warmer?"

"Yeah, actually I am." Sigyn said surprised. "What is going on?"

"It would seem that this cold spell is quite specific in that if we come to close to each other you will start to freeze to death." Loki turned his attention to Magni. "I would ask that you watch over her while we sort this out since my presence near her would cause her further harm."

"Hey," Sigyn protested. "I am not a weak little maid needing protecting."

"But you had a penchant for getting into trouble." Magni answered. "And judging by Loki's guess you still do." Magni turned to Loki for confirmation.

"Like a toddler running headlong toward a cliff." Loki answered.

"That's an exaggeration," Sigyn complained.

"Three times," Loki lifted three fingers in front of himself for emphasis. "you have nearly died three times on this quest. And I am not even counting the close encounters you might have come across in Muspelheim."

Loki took back Magni's hand and exposed his wrist. He traced a rune onto it which glowed green upon completion before taking on the look of a normal tattoo.

"What is the rune spell for?" Magni asked.

"It's a tracking spell for Sigyn." Loki pulled his sleeve up showing a matching one on his own wrist. "It is how I can keep her out of trouble. Since I will need to depend on you to do that in my stead, I am giving you one as well."

"That means we are all bound." Magni said studying his rune.

"How do you know that?"

"Hmm?" Magni asked looking up. "Oh, I studied rune magic in my final year at the magic academy. It was an extra-curricular class."

"Does that mean- "Hestia asked.

"It was an advanced class." Magni said. "You had to meet certain qualifications as rune magic is powerful and dangerous."

"What qualifications were those?"

"I have no idea."

"You mean you won't tell me." Hestia argued.

"No, I really don't know. They don't want you to do anything special to qualify. They choose you based on who you are not who you are trying to be."

Magni ran his finger across the tattoo. Suddenly his head snapped up and he looked Loki in the eye. Nothing was spoken between them, but Sigyn could see something pass between them. She was tempted to touch her own rune to find out what it was, but she had a feeling this was a guy moment and she should not interfere.

"You treasure her," Magni said at last.

Loki nodded. "As do you."

"What just happened?" Sif asked.

Magni and Loki snapped out of their spell, yanking their sleeves down simultaneously.

"Nothing," Loki answered briskly. "When are we leaving?"

A cold breakfast was prepared which was eaten quickly. The sooner they were moving the warmer they would become. Cloaks were summoned for everyone as no one was prepared for this weather. Sigyn noticed Hestia playing with something under her cloak and wondered if she had found another animal to add to her menagerie, but she could not make out what it was.

As they started their travel, Magni true to his word stayed close to Sigyn which started to rankle. She had thought he had forgotten some of her reckless behavior after all these years, but Loki just had to remind him. At time Loki tried to approach Sigyn to see if there was a range to the spell, but the cold returned and each time he moved away it subsided with one other side effect. Each time he did this she was not quite as warm as she was the previous time her retreated. Magni's presence kept the cold at bay and she found herself wanting his presence more than Loki's which she found upsetting.

By the time they stopped for the night, Loki and Sigyn had to remain on opposite sides of the clearing for her sake with Magni sitting near her to keep her warm. Hestia kept Loki company which made Sigyn feel a little better, but she missed him. He might as well be on Asgard at the moment.

"He does not like this anymore then you." Magni said.

"Pick that up from your mind link, did you?" Sigyn asked sarcastically.

Magni ignored it. "Partly. Also because I have eyes."

Sigyn pulled her cloak tighter as another wave of cold ran through her body. Magni noticed a place his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She leaned up against him and, with the fire crackling nearby, started to feel a little better. She looked over at Loki to gage his reaction, but he had pointedly turned his back to them. Resigned to her situation, she tried to snuggle closer in hopes to get a little warmer.

"I wish we knew what was going on," she said wistfully. "Whatever is causing this, it is meant to hurt Loki."

"Any idea who that could be?" Magni asked.

Sigyn snorted. "A shorter list would be to name those who do not have a grudge. We have run into a number of angered people on our travels. Under normal circumstances Loki would have been able to handle them without trouble, but with his magic limited like it is…."

"He is vulnerable." Magni finished.

"Don't let on," Sigyn asked. "He wouldn't be very happy with me."

"You didn't have to," Magni lifted his tattooed wrist. "I can sense things from him. I can't read his mind or anything. Just stray things and I can tell his magic is not at its full potential."

The hot meal prepared that night did little to warm Sigyn up. She looked around at the others bundled and snug in their cloaks as they sat around the fire, chatting. They seemed unaffected by the cold as much as Sigyn who felt like she was getting colder and colder. Magni seemed to be losing his effectiveness, but she didn't want Loki to know so she kept silent. But as the hours slid by and she could feel her body temperature drop, Magni began to sense her attempts to put on a brave face.

"You are no longer feeling the warmth from me." He said.

Sigyn shook her head. "I think whoever is doing this has grown bored of their games. Now they want me to really suffer."

"You are being a brave idiot, you know that."

"Yes, I have been told that."

Magni moved his arm from around Sigyn's shoulder so it was free to press his fingers onto the rune. Immediately Loki was before them crouched down to examine Sigyn more closely.

"Well?" Magni asked.

"She is freezing to death." Loki stated. "Unless this spell can be broken she will die."

"Do you know who is doing this?" Magni asked.

"Yes, I have a pretty good idea." Loki turned his gaze over to edge of their camp as if he could see someone there no one else could. "Have you had your fun, Skaði?"

An icy wind tore through the camp causing cloaks to billow and flames to flicker. Clouds of fine snow that had fallen periodically throughout the day circled the camp before swirling in one spot where Loki focused his attention. A shape began to take form and when the snowflakes blew away, Skaði stood before them.

"Why are you doing this?" Loki demanded stepping towards her.

Skaði gave a low chuckle. "Can you not guess, Trickster?" she asked. "You are having far too easy a go so far. I felt it was time for a challenge."

"You are not to interfere with our quest." Loki reminded her. "In case you were wondering, I have read the rules."

"I am not interfering with the quest, I am interfering with you."

Loki's hands clenched as he tried to maintain his control. "You want me to suffer more then I already have?"

"You think being forced to stay away from your love is torture?" Skaði hissed. "Try not having her return your feelings, then you will know torture."

"Ju Kaldr munr bikkja!" Hestia shouted storming over to where Loki stood, puffs of snow exploding around her shoes. "You are doing this for love? Can you get more pathetic?"

"Hestia," Loki said. "Can you please not upset the angry snow witch? I can deal with her magic, not you."

Hestia crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare at the Skaði. "She's just another pathetic woman who can't deal with rejection," she said.

Skaði face darkened her attention now on Hestia. The wind began to pick up, tossing the tree leaves around the clearing. "Watch it little girl," she warned. "you do not know of what you speak."

"Don't I?" Hestia demanded stepping forward and out of Loki's reach before he could grab her. "The one you are trying to kill is someone I love. Deeply. I have since I first laid eyes on him."

"That is a child's love."

"A child would not be standing before an ice witch and mouthing off." Hestia answered. "I knew the moment I learned of his marriage to Sigyn that he would never return my feelings, so I didn't try. Why humiliate myself and chase away his friendship in the bargain?"

"You fight for the one you love." Skaði answered. "You will learn that in time."

"You fight if the feelings are mutual, which they are not. If all you wanted was Njörðr, speak to him, I am sure whatever ended your marriage can be worked out and you can stop this tortured soul humiliation."

"Damn," Loki said.

Hestia looked back, confused. The wind started picking up in high gusts that whipped cloaks and leaves into faces. Sigyn could hear a wailing noise but wasn't sure if it was coming from the wind or Skaði.

"What did I say?" Hestia asked backing up toward Loki.

Loki pulled her to him to protect her from the wind as they backed their way toward Sigyn. "I am afraid you didn't have all the facts. She was tricked into marrying Njörðr. The one she loved was Baldr."

"Why would she care for such a- "

"Can we save the insults for when we can actually back them up with action?" Loki asked. "Right now we have to figure out how to get out of this in one piece."

"And how do you think that will happen?" Sigyn asked. "Try and pray to a god more powerful then you?"

Loki's face lit up. "Now why did I not think of that?"

Loki handed Hestia over to Sigyn and made his way back toward Skaði just as the others joined them.

"What is he doing?" Sif asked as she fought to keep the cloak collar from her face.

"You mean besides trying to get himself killed?" Fandral asked. "I have no idea."

Loki moved closer to Skaði each step becoming more of a struggle as he drew closer to the maelstrom. She watched him approach, her anger clear on her face as she screamed at him. It could be felt as the wind cut across exposed skin and the sound pierced ears. But Loki continued toward her, taking the bombardment. Hestia struggled to free herself from Sigyn, but she held firm. Whatever Loki had planned he would be able to deal with it better than her. Sigyn summoned a barrier around them to protect the remaining travellers from any potential magic fallout

"You!" Skaði cried. "This is all your fault. Can't you see that?"

"All I see is the same pathetic creature I prayed upon all those years ago." Loki responded when he was close enough. "You were fun for a lark then and you have not changed. I would still humiliate you now because you deserve it!"

The wind escalated, Loki braced himself against the storm, his boots sliding back slightly in the snow. His cloak snapped and whipped behind him to the point where he simply unbuckled the clasp and let it fly away. But he continued to hold his ground as the bombardment continued.

"You fool!" she screamed. "you will pay for what you have done. I know it was you that turned Baldr's eye away from me."

"Sorry, can't take credit for that. Nanna was more influential in that regard. But had I known how you felt about him things would still have turned out the same and a lot more fun. That is assuming Baldr ever had a thing for green eyes." Loki winked.

Another scream tore through Skaði's throat. The winds had increased with a force to move larger objects around. Sigyn strengthened to shield against large debris, but was confused as to why Loki remained out there without any protection. But he was unmoved with a smirk on his face as he watched Skaði scream and curse his name.

Sigyn's curiosity on how long this would go on was answered when a rock the size of a fist flew out of nowhere and collided with Loki's head. He immediately hit the ground in a heap, the wind starting to cover his form with snow.

Hestia screamed his name and tried to once more run to his aid, but Sigyn still held her back, this time with Magni's help.

"What is wrong with you?" Hestia demanded. "He is going to get killed if we don't help him."

"No, Hes," Sigyn argued. "Loki never puts himself in danger unless he has a plan."

"Does being unconscious and vulnerable look anywhere like a good plan to you?" Hestia demanded.

"In a tavern of beautiful maids, it is an excellent plan." Fandral said.

"We are nowhere near a tavern." Hestia ground out.

Any further conversation was interrupted with the appearance of a pale blue orb floating towards them seeming to be completely unaffected by the storm it moved through. When it came to where Loki and Skaði were, there was a flash of light. When it dissipated, a woman stood between them.

She was dressed in a gown of pale blue with a simple silver belt around her waist. Her dark hair was covered a gossamer veil that fell down her back to her knees and held in place on her head by a silver Tiara.

Everyone was at a loss at who they were looking at, but Sigyn could sense great power from her. Strong enough that it dwarfed even Loki's; and as All Father, his was powerful.

"Who-"Hestia began.

"Hush," Sigyn whispered. "This is out of our hands now."

The woman looked down at Loki's unconscious form. She lifted a hand and made a sweeping gesture before her, a charm on her wrist chimed with the movement, and the snow disappeared from Loki's form. He was still unconscious and looked almost asleep except for the gash on his temple where a trail of blood trickled across his face.

"You did this." The woman said turning her gaze to Skaði.

"It wasn't-, I didn't- "Skaði began.

"You know the rules, Skaði. You may not interfere directly in this man's quest. You should have left him alone instead of trying to make him suffer." The woman shook her head. "You mortal creatures are all the same."

The woman bent down and touched her fingers to Loki's temple. A moment later his eyes opened, when he looked upon his healer his expression became that of surprise and awe. "Urðr?" he asked softly.

Urðr smiled warmly. "Yes, Loki it's me. Did you really need to try and kill yourself to get my attention?" She rose and stepped back allowing him to do the same.

Loki stood and brushed the snow off himself. "It seemed the only way you would be able to interfere." He admitted.

"You tricked me into hurting you on purpose. That should not count." Skaði snapped.

"How it happened is of no consequence." Urðr answered. "You should have been in better control of your emotions."

"I told you that you still deserved it." Loki reminded her.

"Careful Loki," Urðr chided. "I can still return the pain of that injury to teach you humility."

"No," Loki held up his hands, "I'm good."

Urðr turned her attention to Skaði. "You will undo the damage you have done to this realm and you will not trouble Loki and his friends while they are on this quest any further or yours will be made null and void and the poison will be removed from him. Am I understood?"

With great reluctance, Skaði lowered her head. "Yes Urðr." She said.

Urðr let out a satisfied sigh. "Now, if there is nothing else, I have other things I would rather be doing then babysitting a couple of children."

Another flash of light surrounded Urðr and once more a ball appeared. It circled the pair one more time before floating away.

Loki looked to Skaði. "The sooner you fix the realm the sooner you can leave. I am guessing Urðr will have bound you here until you have done so.

Skaði let out a bellow of frustration that echoed throughout the forest. Sigyn suddenly began to feel the warmth in the air and steeping inside her as if she were soaking in a nice hot bath. Everywhere the snow and ice started melting and dripping from trees and bushes onto the ground. When the sound of forest life started to be heard around the forest, Skaði slammed the butt of her spear onto the ground and disappeared in a flurry of snowflakes.

Loki arched a brow. "what, no goodbye?"

Hestia squirmed out of Sigyn and Magni's grip and hurried over to Loki. "What just happened, was that really-, are we safe from-"

"Woah," Loki placed his hands on her shoulders. "One question at a time."

"How about we start with her first question," Magni suggested as the others approached the pair. "What the Hel happened?"

"That was what happens when one is very desperate. It was actually Sigyn who gave me the idea."

"Me?" Sigyn asked surprised.

"You suggested I pray to a God more powerful than myself to help."

"Well summoning the Norn of fate was certainly a good choice." Fandral put in. "How did you know she would appear?"

"One of the rules for this quest is that I cannot be harmed by the person who sent me on this quest to start with. It did not specify under what particular conditions. So I tricked Skaði into injuring me with her magic there by summoning one of the Norns."

"Risky play," Magni said

Loki shrugged. "I didn't see another way out of it where we didn't die. So gambling was what I had to go with."

Sigyn stepped slowly toward Loki. When the cold sensation did not consume her as it had done in the past, she fell into his arms allowing him to pull her close.

"I missed you," he whispered against her temple.

Sigyn responded with a squeeze.

Everyone wandered away to start preparations for the night. Sigyn moved reluctantly from Loki but saw him take Hestia's arm. She sat by the fire and kept watch out of the corner of her eye. She had a hunch she knew what he was going to say.

"You are a brave girl," Loki said releasing her arm.

"I am not- "Hestia began.

"Yes, got it the last fifty times you protested." He knelt his lean form down so he was eye level with her. "I know you were trying to help, but if you had interfered in what I was doing you could have gotten us all killed."

"But how was I to know?"

"You said you loved me."

A crimson colour flared across her cheeks. "You heard that I guess."

Loki touched a knuckle to her chin. "Yes, I did. You are more mature in somethings then those centuries older then yourself. But loving someone means you also trust them to do what is right."

Hestia nodded her understanding. "So we are good?" she asked, "Still friends?"

Loki leaned over a kissed her softly on her cheek. "As long as we're the best." He whispered into her ear.

Sigyn could positively see Hestia vibrate from where she sat. Her mouth quirked into a smile as Loki touched his finger to her chin before making his way to where Sigyn sat.

Sigyn shook her head as he sat down the smile still playing across her face. "Was that entirely necessary?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked with mock innocence.

Sigyn leaned toward him and hissed. "You used that voice."

"Voice?"

"Your puddle voice. You use it to turn me to liquid and you just used it on Hestia."

Loki looked over to where Hestia was moving to the edge of the clearing, there was definitely a lighter movement to her steps. "Maybe it was a little much a little soon."

Sigyn frowned. "What is she doing over there, some new spell?"

"Hmm, not sure." Loki answered. "I'll go look on her."

Before she could say anything, Loki was on his feet and moving quickly toward Hestia. This time when he spoke to her it was in hushed whispers that had a note of anxiety to them, then the pair disappeared into the woods.

"What are they up to?" Magni asked as he, Fandral and Sif approached.

"Trouble." Sif assured them.

"You worry too much." Fandral said.

"Where Loki is concerned, not possible."

Magni frowned. "You make it sound like I should be worried about a certain virtue."

"Doubtful," Fandral answered. "Loki lost his centuries ago."

"Thanks," Magni said dryly, "that is a big help."

"Come on guys," Sigyn said "Lets get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."


End file.
